Kado Spesial untuk Dirinya: How to Train Your Seme?
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Permainan dimulai. Otak, tenaga, semua terkuras untuk permainan ini. Naruto pastinya kau tahu berhadapan dengan siapa, aku adalah super seme di kehidupanmu selama ini? Sumpah Sasuke, hentikan! Ini tidaklah lucu! Hahahaha. Lihat, lihat! Itachi muntah. Kenapa jadi pada selingkuh, sih? Seq 2: Metamorfosis poor prince and his king. NaruSasu.2shot. Ending.
1. Chapter 1

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Menyebabkan bunyi dentuman pada dinding di belakang pintu tersebut.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat keras, kedua pemuda yang sedang berada di atas sofa langsung menghentikan pagutan bibir mereka, dan memandang ke arah pintu. Naruto, pemuda yang sedang menindih Itachi, hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya, ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan ekspresi yang… marah? Kecewa? Atau Naruto pun tidak dapat mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata?

"Naruto..," lirih Sasuke dengan nada tajam dan sangat berbahaya. Mata elangnya tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menyingkirkan diri dari atas tubuh Uchiha sulung. Ia berdiri dari atas kursi, ketika Itachi langsung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Seperti sebelumnya, mulut Naruto tetap membuka—tutup. Mencari kata-kata. "Sa—Sasuke..," Naruto berhenti sejenak—menenangkan jantungnya agar berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. "A—aku bisa je—

JEPRET!

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memegang sabuk kulit memecutkan sabuk tersebut pada lantai. Tidak memperlihatkan senyuman. Sasuke menyeringai—menantang.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah, Naruto..," desah Sasuke terhadap kekasihnya—sang Uzumaki. "Sangat bergairah..," senyuman iblis—sempurna—Sasuke yang sudah lama menghilang malam ini, detik ini, kembali muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Itachi.

Itachi yang sejak tadi terdiam di atas sofa memandang sepasang insan yang saling bersitegang. Satu kebingungan, dan satu lagi yang memperlihatkan emosi tidak jelas. Tanpa disadari oleh yang empunya sendiri, Itachi menyunggingkan senyuman—layaknya sang adik. Berhasil! Akhirnya, dia berhasil! Itachi yang kini fokusnya hanya pada Sasuke, akhirnya saling adu pandang dengan Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke menatap dirinya—dingin.

_Here we go!_

Batin Itachi—bersiap-siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh sang adik.

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak untuk sementara, ketika melihat tatapan maupun mendengar perkataan Uchiha bungsu. Naruto tahu dengan sangat pasti jika Sasuke tidaklah sebaik itu. Kata-kata manisnya adalah malapetaka, ketika Sasuke sedang di dalam mood sangat buruk. Pemuda berambut emo tersebut cenderung mengerikan jika sedang sangat marah. Tidak terduga, dan akan bertindak sesuai emosi amarahnya, hingga merusak segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya—termasuk orang yang dicintainya.

_Aku…_

Naruto menelan ludanya—_horror_.

_Pasti.._

Napas Naruto tercekik sementara.

_Mati.._

Batin Naruto—ngeri. Matanya menatap sabuk yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke—erat.

* * *

**How to Train Your Seme?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, Itakyuu, dll**

**Warn: OOC, miss typo, dll**

**Cerita ini hanyak untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk dikomersilkan!**

**Terima kasih untuk teman-temanku yang tercinta~ ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat kakakku yang tercinta #nyubit pipi kakak#**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PECINTA METAMORFOSIS!  
**

**Untuk Frau, selamat belajar XP**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pembungkusan Kado  
**

* * *

_Beberapa jam lalu…_

_Sebelum kekacauan..  
_

_Kafe, di salah satu kursi dekat jendela…_

Naruto menyeruput kopi di tangannya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati rasa pahit bercampur manis yang merasuk ke dalam saraf-saraf lidahnya. Nuansa musik di dalam kafe tersebut ikut mendamaikan suasana pagi cerah—menjelang kepergian sang Uzumaki ke dalam kantornya. Ha—ah, hari yang cerah, hingga cahaya matahari pun dapat menembus jendela besar di samping Naruto, dan menimbulkan kehangatan di suasana kesibukan Kota Konoha. Selain itu, aroma harum yang dibawakan kue, roti, dan kopi sungguh nikmat untuk diajak berkompromi di dalam suasana damai ini. Ya, semua serba damai apabila tidak ada kabar buruk yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

"Dia selingkuh..," gumam pemuda bermata _onyx_, Itachi. Wajahnya tampak sangat murung, ketika Naruto memandang Itachi, setelah menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

Sudah beratus-ratus kali Naruto mendengar kata tersebut semenjak Uchiha sulung dan dirinya bertemu di dalam kafe tengah kota ini. Dia selingkuh. Dia selingkuh. Ya, kekasih dari Itachi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuubi Namikaze atau Namikaze kedua diduga selingkuh oleh pemuda Uchiha ini. Kenapa Itachi bisa menduga demikian? Ha—ah, ya… karena akhir-akhir ini Itachi sering memergoki Kyuubi jalan berduaan dengan Sasori atau calon adik ipar Kyuubi sendiri. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Itachi merasa jika Kyuubi seperti menjauh dari dirinya, ketika dia mulai dekat dengan Sasori.

Baiklah!

Apa yang diceritakan di atas hanyalah gambaran pemirikan Naruto mengenai segala hal yang diceritakan Itachi pada dirinya alias curahan hati Itachi semenjak pagi tadi.

"Mungkin saja Kyuubi membutuhkan bantuan Sasori untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan bantuan tersebut hanya bisa didapatkan dari Sasori, Itachi..," Naruto mencoba untuk berpikir rasional dalam menanggapi kasus ini. "Kau sendiri tahu, 'kan, bagaimana sayangnya Sasori pada Deidara? Tidak mungkin dia berselingkuh dengan kakak dari kekasihnya sendiri..," kata Naruto, tidak mau terbawa omongan Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berpikir seperti ini jika berada di dalam posisiku..," lirih Itachi—sedih. Wajahnya tertunduk—menutupi muka, ketika kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, memegang celana jeans di bawahnya.

Naruto menatap Itachi. Adik-adiknya sudah besar. Bukan saatnya lagi Naruto mengurusi masalah percintaan adik-adiknya tersebut. Tetapi, tampaknya masalah ini akan semakin rumit jika tidak diselesaikan dengan segera. Naruto yakin jika terjadi kesalahpahaman disini yang menyebabkan hilangnya komunikasi di dalam hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Masalah apa itu? Naruto harus mencari tahu. Baik melewati Sasori, Kyuubi, atau melewati yang lainnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan coba bertanya pada Kyuubi mengenai masalah ini. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu..," bujuk Naruto—menenangkan perasaan Itachi yang tidak karuan.

Itachi menatap Naruto. Matanya membulat—terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, mudah-mudahan ini hanyalah salah paham…, " sang pemuda Uzumaki menggeser kain kemeja pada bagian lengannya untuk melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. "Oh, iya! Aku ada rapat..," kata sang Uzumaki. Ia akan mengeluarkan dompet untuk mengambil uang, ketika Itachi menyondongkan tubuhnya—mencegah Naruto untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

Naruto berhenti bergerak, dan menatap Itachi—heran.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar..," kata Itachi—memberitahukan maksudnya mencegah Naruto, ketika sang Uzumaki hendak mengambil dompet. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, dan kembali duduk santai. Bersandar pada dudukan punggung di belakangnya.

Senyuman Naruto kembali hadir. Merasa senang karena ada yang mengtraktir. "Trims..," katanya, sebelum pamit untuk pergi—keluar kafe.

Ha—ah, giliran ditraktir saja dia senyum tulus!

Dasar, Naruto.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah Naruto meninggalkan Itachi sendirian…_

Itachi menyentuh ujung ponselnya yang tersimpan di atas meja—pinggir cangkir kopinya. Senyuman tipis tersirat di bibirnya. Kyuubi sayang, kali ini maaf, ya~ Itachi yang biasanya merasa bersalah apabila mencelakakan Kyuubi kini menepis seluruh sifat baiknya yang sudah lama dipelihara dan dipupuk—jauh di belakang. Oh, tuhan! Kemana sikap baik Itachi yang sudah lama muncul? Pemuda Uchiha pun mengambil ponsel di atas meja tersebut. Ia mengetik sesuatu di dalam ponsel tersebut, dengan senyuman iblis yang membuat pria tua di sampingnya merinding takut.

_Lakukan tugasmu!_

Ketik Itachi pada layar ponselnya sebelum mengirimnya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

**Tazmaniadevil**

TINNNNNNNN….

TINNNNNNNN….

Sasuke memencet klakson mobil sport mewahnya secara tidak sabaran.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya..," kata pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Uchiha bungsu. Tidak peduli kekesalan Sasuke akan kemacetan di pagi hari ini. "Awalnya, mereka hanya mencoba menghindar, tetapi semakin lama mereka seperti menjauhi diriku," lanjut Shukaku—menjelaskan.

Sasuke ngedesah—resah. Tidak biasanya Konoha semacet ini di pagi hari. Selain itu, banyak sekali mobil pemadam kebakaran yang sibuk berlalu-lalang sambil membunyikan sirine. Ha-ah, tampaknya telah terjadi kebakaran yang cukup besar di depan sana, sehingga membuat arus lalu lintas macet, dan pemadam kebakaran tidak kunjung berhenti bergerak. Entah tempat apa yang mengalami kebakaran tersebut pasti kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berambut kecokelatan tersebut, Shukaku. "Tidak masalah bukan di dalam hubungan itu jika aku hanya ingin menjadi seme saja? Tidak usah menjadi seorang uke untuk mengekspresi cinta, dan ketulusan dalam hubungan, bukan?" tanyanya, sehingga membuat Sasuke memandang pemuda tersebut dari sudut matanya. Mulai merespon perkataan Shukaku. "Kenapa Nagato—Gaara mesti marah, sih?!" desis Shukaku—sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil.

Mendengar omongan Shukaku, membuat Sasuke menjadi berpikir untuk sejenak. Menjadi seorang seme saja? Tampaknya pemikiran Shukaku sama dengan pemikiran Sasuke. Mereka berdua merasa tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang uke. Ya, sangat tidak cocok! Kenapa Gaara dan Nagato harus memaksakan kehendak mereka pada Shukaku? Ha—ah, tapi syukur….terdapat perbedaan di antara Nagato—Gaara, dan Naruto. Bedanya adalah Naruto tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan posisinya sebagai uke atau tidak bertukar sama sekali. Ya, Sasuke pun tidak merasa risih dengan hal tersebut karena baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menyukai posisi mereka. Terlebih ego Sasuke sebagai seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi seorang uke. Namun, apa benar Naruto menyukai posisinya selama ini? Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Dia hanya membiarkan hubungannya dengan Naruto berjalan sesuai arus yang dibawa oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu..," lirih Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terdengar khawatir di telinga Shukaku.

Shukaku menatap Sasuke—sejenak—sebelum kembali memandang jendela di sebelahnya. "Kau seharusnya tahu karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang bijaksana di antara kami..," kata Shukaku, seperti sangat berharap Sasuke dapat memberikan pemecahan masalah pada dirinya. "Kau sudah berubah banyak, dan aku yakin kau pasti punya solusinya..," lanjutnya, hingga membuat Uchiha bungsu mematung—tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa.

"….," Sasuke tidak mengucapkan satu kata patah pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shukaku. Pikirannya blank sejenak—tidak jelas memikirkan apa.

"Kak?" panggil Shukaku, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Ng..?" gumam Sasuke—tidak suka lamunannya terganggu.

"Mobil di depan sudah maju..," kata Shukaku. Memberi informasi pada Sasuke yang tidak kunjung kembali pada dunia nyata.

_Ma—maju?_

Sasuke menatap ke arah depan.

Fokus Sasuke akan menyetir kembali. Ia mendengar berbagai bunyi klakson mobil di belakang dirinya sibuk berbunyi, memerintah dirinya untuk segera maju. "Hn," gumam Sasuke—sibuk sendiri. Ia segera mengoper gigi untuk mulai memajukan mobilnya.

Tersenyum.

Sembari memandang jendela di sebelahnya, Shukaku tersenyum—usil.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tampak di luar kendali, ketika Shukaku bercerita mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, Shukaku merasa puas. Tampaknya tugasnya telah selesai. Sedikitnya Sasuke mulai memikirkan posisinya sendiri. Hahaha. Tidak disangka permainan ini sangat menyenangkan. Shukaku yang memang sudah tertular penyakit Itachi menjadi lebih evil dari biasanya. Usil dan suka sekali membuat rusuh di sekitarnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Perusahaan Uzumaki…_

_Di dalam ruangan rapat…_

Setelah melakukan rapat selama berjam-jam atau hingga mencapai jam makan siang, akhirnya seluruh petinggi Perusahaan Uzumaki menghentikan rapat mereka. Orang-orang tersebut mulai berhamburan keluar rapat sambil berbicara, ketika Naruto dan Senju hanya diam di tempat—tidak beranjak dari tempat barang sedikit pun. Ha—ah, melihat tingkah Naruto yang tampaknya semenjak mulai rapat tidaklah berkonsentrasi membuat Hashirama khawatir.

"Ayo kita makan siang..," ajak Senju pada cucu sulungnya di saat Naruto hanya sibuk membuka-buka bahan rapat di depannya tanpa berekspresi sama sekali.

"Kau saja..," jawab Naruto—pelan. Tidak berniat untuk berbicara di saat hatinya tidak merasa baikan.

Senju menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, mencari sesuatu di dalam sorot mata cucunya tersebut. "Ada apa dengan cucu-cucuku yang lainnya?" Senju semakin khawatir. Ia mulai menduga jika terjadi sesuatu dengan bocah Namikaze karena hal yang dapat membuat Naruto berekspresi seperti ini hanyalah bocah-bocah tersebut dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto menatap Hashirama sejenak sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa..," jawabnya, dan membuat Senju mengangguk—lega.

Hashirama menghela napas—berat. "Ha—ah, sudahlah!" katanya, mencoba berpikiran positif. Tidak negatif seperti cucunya yang satu ini. "Jika ada apa-apa kau bilanglah padaku. Aku harap pada saat rapat sesudah jam makan siang ini kau tidak terusik oleh masalah-masalah yang ada di luar kantor sana..," lanjutnya, dan dia pun segera beranjak dari kursi—hendak pergi untuk makan siang dengan istrinya. "Tidak baik mencampurkan urusan pribadi ke dalam kerjaan..," kata Senju dengan senyuman tipis, mengingatkan Naruto untuk bersikap professional sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Mendengar perkataan Hashirama, Naruto hanya mengangguk—tidak bergairah atau semangat seperti biasanya.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah Hashirama pergi dari dalam ruang rapat…_

"Ha—ah…"

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke dudukan punggung. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan rapat, ketika kepalanya disandarkan pada kursi di belakangnya—mencari kedamaian. Ini adalah masalah kecil, tetapi kenapa Naruto selalu membesar-besarkan masalah tersebut? Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa bersikap tenang, ketika menyangkut masalah adik-adiknya. Ha—ah, padahal Naruto tahu ini adalah salah, namun cemas tetaplah cemas. Naruto takut jika adik-adiknya bertengkar hanya karena masalah salah paham atau sepele. Tetapi, masalah cinta… apa bisa dikatakan sepele?

Trrrrttttt….

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang diletakan Naruto di atas meja.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya. SMS? Naruto bergumam di dalam hati. Ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya, dan membaca pesan tersebut.

_From: Teme si pantat ayam_

Naruto membaca pengirim pesan tersebut. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat nama panggilan Sasuke di dalam phone book-nya. Ha—ah, Naruto memang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa ketika melihat nama panggilan Sasuke tersebut. Kyuubi memang benar-benar sangat suka meganggu Sasuke sampai-sampai phone book Naruto pun dia otak-atik hanya untuk membuat Sasuke kesal jika pada suatu saat nanti Uchiha bungsu melihat namanya di dalam ponsel Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai membaca isi pesan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

_Aku berada di basement._

Baca Naruto sebelum dengan cepat membalas SMS Sasuke, membereskan barang-barangnya, menyimpan barang tersebut di dalam ruangan kerjanya, dan pergi menghampiri Sasuke.

.

.

Tanpa mengenakan jas, Naruto berjalan ke arah basement untuk menghampiri Uchiha bungsu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pemuda yang sedang bersandar di samping mobil sport sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang jauh lebih muda dari Naruto, dan merupakan tunangan sang Uzumaki langsung menyunggingkan senyuman a la Uchiha-nya, dan berhenti bersikap santai ketika melihat kemunculan sang Uzumaki.

"Naruto..," kata Sasuke, mengucapkan nama kekasihnya yang baru saja muncul dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Ayo, kita makan si—

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk makan, kali ini kau pergilah sendiri dulu, Sasuke..," sanggah Naruto—memotong perkataan Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit atau masih ada kerjaan? Aku ban—

"Sasuke…," lirih Naruto—tampak sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara. Baru kali ini secara terus-terusan memotong perkataan Sasuke yang notabene adalah pemuda yang perkataannya selalu Naruto dengar dengar sangat baik. "Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir."

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, ketika mendengar penolakan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, walaupun kecemasan mulai menghampiri dirinya.

"_Jadi, begitu ceritanya..," kata pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Uchiha bungsu. Tidak peduli kekesalan Sasuke akan kemacetan di pagi hari ini. "Awalnya, mereka hanya mencoba menghindar, tetapi semakin lama mereka seperti menjauhi diriku," lanjut Shukaku—menjelaskan._

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menolak Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas. Butuh berpikir? Berpikir mengenai apa? Kenapa Naruto tampak kalut? Apakah ada masalah dengan adiknya, atau Naruto pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Nagato? Perang batin karena sekalipun tidak pernah diberikan posisi sebagai seorang seme? Ya, Naruto mungkin saja merasa sulit untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Sasuke karena dia pikir itu sangat kekanak-kanakan, dan tidak dewasa sama sekali. TIDAK! Tidak mungkin Naruto berpikir seperti itu. Ya Tuhan… Astaga! Ayolah, Sasuke! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sasuke berusaha tetap berpikiran positif, dan bijaksana. Tidak seperti dulu. Dia harus menanggapi semuanya secara rasional, tidak terbawa oleh emosi.

"Kau temani saja aku makan..," kata Sasuke, masih berusaha untuk membujuk Naruto agar menenaminya makan siang di hari ini. "Aku akan mentraktirmu..," bujuk Sasuke—masih berpikir positif.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ia ingin menemani Sasuke, tetapi mood Naruto sedang sangat tidak baik, dan takutnya malah menjadikan Sasuke pelampiasan. Selain itu, dia pun harus menyiapkan fokusnya untuk rapat sesudah jam istirahat ini agar tidak mempermalukan Senju di depan kolega-koleganya. Ha—ah, masalah adiknya benar-benar mengusik pikiran Naruto. Ini pasti salah paham, tetapi kenapa Naruto masih bisa kehilangan fokus? Naruto menjadi sebal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu memikirkan adik-adiknya yang notabene sudah besar.

"Sasuke..," lirih Naruto, meminta pemakluman dari sang kekasih.

Sasuke menghela napas—berat.

_Tidak bisa, ya.._

Batin Sasuke, tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya, dan membuat _mood_ Naruto semakin buruk. Ia sudah berubah. Ia tidak boleh egois.

GRAP!

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Naruto, sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke kini saling berhadap-hadapan. Bertatapan. "Kau semangat!" katanya pada sang Uzumaki. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto—penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan penampilannya di waktu rapat nanti. "Aku sayang padamu..," dengan tulus Sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti merapihkan rambutnya—terkejut.

Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya Naruto menatap Uchiha bungsu. Rupanya Sasuke sudah berubah sangat banyak. Ia menjadi sangat pengertian, dan tidak egois seperti dulu. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuh sang Uzumaki. Perubahan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin jatuh cinta pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ha—ah, ya.. walaupun Sasuke tetap bajingan, Naruto pasti mencintainya, tetapi ini adalah perubahan paling baik yang pernah Naruto lihat di dalam diri Sasuke.

_Terima kasih, Sasuke.._

Batin Naruto. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke kecewa. Oleh karena itu, Naruto akan membalas kebaikan Sasuke setelah semua masalah kecilnya selesai.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengurusi urusannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam ruangannya kembali. Di dalam pikirannya terus berkutat dengan masalah adiknya. Tidak tenang. Naruto seperti kehilangan fokus, sampai-sampai dia mengacuhkan Sasuke tanpa sebab. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Naruto menggumamkan kata-kata tersebut di dalam otaknya. Ya, dia akan menebus semuanya setelah urusannya selesai.

Naruto mengeluarkan hapenya dari dalam saku celana. Ia mengetikan sesuatu pada layar hape-nya.

_Kyuubi, sore ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu!_

_Apa kau ada waktu?_

Ketik Naruto pada ponsel-nya, dan iapun mengirimkan SMS pada Namikaze kedua.

_._

_._

Diam.

Meskipun Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke tetap membatu di tempat. Ia menjadi khawatir pada keadaan sang Uzumaki. Trauma Sasuke akan dimasa lalu seperti terulang kembali. Ia seperti mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya melihat sang Uzumaki terjatuh ke atas lantai—tidak berdaya. Hahaha. Itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Sasuke tidak mungkin kehilangan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia harus bersikap tenang, santai, dan tidak terbawa emosi. Ia harus tetap mempercayai Naruto, apapun yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, sedang apa disini?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikan badannya. Ia memandang adik tiri Naruto, Zabuza. Ah, iya! Sasuke lupa jika pemuda inipun bekerja disini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan untuk membalas sapaan Zabuza. Tidak banyak berbicara. Dia hanya memperlihatkan sifat sopannya sebagai penduduk Negara Jepang.

"Aku kira kau akan mengirim Itachi lagi untuk melihat keadaan Naruto di dalam kesibukannya dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor..," kata Zabuza, dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto. "Rupanya kau sudah tidak sibuk lagi, ya?" lanjut Zabuza sembari tersenyum tipis. Menghentikan tawanya.

Mengirimkan Itachi?

Secara reflek Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan dia mengirimkan Itachi untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Oke, Sasuke mengakui akhir-akhir ini dirinya sungguhlah sibuk. Banyak sekali tugas kantor yang harus dia kerjakan, hingga dirinya kerap kali lembur atau tidak makan siang bersama Naruto karena kakaknya tiba-tiba sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri (di luar kewajaran Itachi yang biasanya bisa meng-handle semuanya sendiri), dan membuat pekerjaan Sasuke ekstra lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tetapi, jika ada waktu pasti Sasuke memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, walaupun tidak makan siang, itupun hanya sesekali—di akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak pernah memaksakan orang untuk melihat keadaan Naruto karena Sasuke percaya Naruto adalah orang yang mandiri dan bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, kehebatan Naruto dalam merawat dirinya sendiri jauh di atas Uchiha bungsu sendiri. Jadi, buat apa Sasuke menyuruh kakaknya melihat Naruto layaknya seorang _protective bastard_ yang tidak percaya pada kekasihnya sendiri.

_Tidak mungkin bukan Itachi yang mengaku sibuk datang ke tempat Naruto untuk makan siang?_

_Jika makan siang kenapa tidak bersama Kyuubi saja?_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Ia tetap bersifat wajar—tidak termakan perkataan Zabuza.

"….," Sasuke menatap Zabuza lekat-lekat. Walaupun bersikap angkuh, tampak sekali jika Sasuke tertarik untuk mendengar perkataan Zabuza lebih lanjut.

"Aku dengar hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi sedikit merenggang, dan akhir-akhir ini Itachi sering datang menghampiri Naruto..," kata Zabuza, melanjutkan perkataannya. "Entah untuk apa, mungkin untuk curhat, tetapi aku lihat mereka kerap kali jalan berduaan masuk ke dalam diskotik..," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. Tidak suka mendengar perkataan terakhir Zabuza.

"….," Sasuke masih terdiam—seribu bahasa. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Di dalam hatinya ia terus berkomat-kamit agar tidak termakan oleh emosinya sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Zabuza tersenyum tipis. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku masuk dulu…," katanya, meminta izin pada Sasuke. "Dah, kakak ipar!" pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kebingungan.

.

.

Zabuza terus melusuri berbagai ruangan di depannya—memasuki perusahaan. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia mau saja disuruh Itachi untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak? Ha—ah, ya.. Itachi bilang ini adalah kado spesial yang sangat panjaaaannggg alur ceritanya. Chk, chk, chk. Apapun, itu.. mau panjang atau tidak, penting Zabuza sudah memastikan jika Itachi tidak akan membuat keadaan kacau. Ya, Zabuza tidak mau Naruto menjadi korban.

"Mudah-mudahan kau tidak bertindak bodoh, Uchiha Itachi..," Zabuza menghela napas—berat—sebelum mengeluarkan hape-nya untuk menghubungi Itachi, dan memberitahukan jika tugasnya sudah selesai. "Kau pun harus membayar ini dengan informasi mengenai Haku..," Zabuza tersenyum iblis, merasa senang karena dia akan mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai Haku setelah melaksanakan keinginan Itachi.

.  
Dasar manusia ingin enaknya sendiri!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Tempat makan…_

_Samping Universitas Konoha.._

TRANGGGG!

Gelas berisi es teh manis saling beradu—nggak penting.

"KAMPAAAAIIIII!" teriak orang-orang yang bersorak dengan gembiranya, mengakibatkan kafe kecil di sebelah Universitas Konoha tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh.

Melihat kegaduhan dua orang di depannya, Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Untuk sejauh ini rencana mereka telah berhasil. Walaupun Sasuke masih terlihat damai, tetapi Itachi yakin pemuda tersebut sedang berpikir keras atas keanehan yang terjadi di dalam diri Naruto. Ya, memang ini terdengar jahat. Namun, Itachi ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, dan sangat heboh. Hahaha. Untuk urusan permusahan? Itachi bisa atur nanti.

Shukaku menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. Ia memandang kedua orang rekan gilanya. "Kau tadi sih tidak melihat mukanya, Kak..," kata Shukaku, mulai membuka permbicaraan. "Muka adikmu itu langsung memucat ketika aku membahas mengenai keegoisan di dalam hubungan percintaan..," lanjutnya, sehingga senyuman Itachi semakin lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori dengan nada terkejut. Ia tidak percaya jika Sasuke yang terkenal cool, dan berkarismatik—selama ini—bisa langsung muncul emosi ketika mendengar suatu hal yang berbau keegoisan. Ha—ah, mungkin Sasuke secara tidak langsung sadar dengan sifat dirinya sendiri. "Ini harus diberitahukan pada Pein, dan Gaara..," lanjut Sasori. Ia segera mengetik sesuatu pada layar hape-nya. Hendak membicarakan kelucuan ini pada teman-teman lainnya.

Itachi manggut-manggut, ngerti. "Hahaha.. ya begitu pun dengan Naruto..," tawanya, dengan ekspresi yang masih terlihat tenang. "Dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih jika sudah menyangkut adiknya..," lanjutnya, ketika Shukaku mulai sangat mengerti kelemahan dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan pasangan sangat kokoh untuk diganggu.

Hening.

Shukaku berpikir sejenak ketika keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. "Huuum..," gumam Shukaku. Ia berpikir—sejenak. "Lalu, apa yang akan sekarang kita lakukan?" tanyanya, meminta Itachi untuk menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shukaku, Itachi dan Sasori saling adu pandang sebelum cengiran lebar muncul di bibir mereka.

.

Haduh, Sasori dan Shukaku rupanya benar-benar sudah terbawa sifatnya oleh Itachi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Mobil Sasuke…_

_Perjalanan menuju Perusahaan Uchiha…_

"_Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berambut kecokelatan tersebut, Shukaku. "Tidak masalah bukan di dalam hubungan itu jika aku hanya ingin menjadi seme saja? Tidak usah menjadi seorang uke untuk mengekspresi cinta, dan ketulusan dalam hubungan, bukan?" tanyanya, sehingga membuat Sasuke memandang pemuda tersebut dari sudut matanya. Mulai merespon perkataan Shukaku. "Kenapa Nagato—Gaara mesti marah, sih?!" desis Shukaku—sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil. _

"_Aku kira kau akan mengirim Itachi lagi untuk melihat keadaan Naruto di dalam kesibukannya dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor..," kata Zabuza, dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto. "Rupanya kau sudah tidak sibuk lagi, ya?" lanjut Zabuza sembari tersenyum tipis. Menghentikan tawanya. _

"_Aku dengar hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi sedikit merenggang, dan akhir-akhir ini Itachi sering datang menghampiri Naruto..," kata Zabuza, melanjutkan perkataannya. "Entah untuk apa, mungkin untuk curhat, tetapi aku lihat mereka kerap kali jalan berduaan masuk ke dalam diskotik..," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. Tidak suka mendengar perkataan terakhir Zabuza. _

TINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Sasuke menekan klakson mobil sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak peduli ada mobil atau tidak di depannya, Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang-orang di jalan—luar sana. Ia pun membanting stir ke arah pinggir jalan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba kalut dan emosi. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun menarik napas—menenangkan diri. "Kau idiot, Sasuke!" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisiknya, mencoba untuk bersikap rasional. Tidak termakan oleh omongan orang-orang di luar sana. "Tidak mungkin Naruto selingkuh dengan Itachi…," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia memeluk stir di depannya seolah-olah stir tersebut adalah orang yang dicintainya.

"_Entah untuk apa, mungkin untuk curhat, tetapi aku lihat mereka kerap kali jalan berduaan masuk ke dalam diskotik..," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. Tidak suka mendengar perkataan terakhir Zabuza._

"_Aku sayang padamu..," dengan tulus Sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti merapihkan rambutnya—terkejut._

BUK!

Sasuke memukul stir mobil-nya kembali.

"_DAMN IT!_" teriak Uchiha bungsu—kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap rasional, ketika masalah sudah menyangkut hubungannya dengan Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada stir mobilnya.

_Kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu, Nar?_

Batin Sasuke—merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikap cool layaknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berubah di mata orang-orang.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Sore hari…_

_Universitas Konoha…_

Matahari sudah hampir masuk ke dalam peraduannya ketika Kyuubi selesai praktikum. Ha—ah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi sang Namikaze. Selain praktikum, jadwal kuliahnya sangatlah padat. Maklum, Kyuubi menjadi rajin karena dia ingin cepat-cepat lulus, dan bisa membantu kakak maupun orang tuanya dalam bekerja. Kyuubi sibuk meregang-regangkan ototnya. Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan orang yang sedang mengekornya di belakang—sejak tadi keluar ruangan praktikum.

"Kyuu, aku mo—

"Berhentilah meganggu diriku!" seru Kyuubi—memotong omongan Shukaku, merasa terganggu. "Aku tidak bisa masak, Sasori!" serunya, berbohong. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mengakui jika dirinya sangat ahli dalam bidang tersebut. "Kau menyingkir.. kau sama saja seperti dia.. selalu menjadi amuba jika menginginkan sesuatu!" seru Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba ingat pada kekasihnya.

_Oh, iya! _

_Ngomong-ngomong Itachi dimana?_

_Sibuk kali, ya.._

Batin Kyuubi—merasa heran karena untuk hari ini Itachi tidaklah menghubungi dirinya. Selain itu, Itachi pun tidak pulang ke apartemennya kemarin malam.

"Ayolah, Kakak ipar!" rengek Sasori—menjijikan.

Kyuubi memandang Sasori, sinis. "Berhentilah kau menyebutku kakak ipar, HOMO!" teriaknya. Ia sudah merasa bosan karena akhir-akhir ini Sasori selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya kayak bayangan.

Mendengar hinaan Kyuubi pada dirinya, Sasori tersenyum menyebalkan. "Sekarang kau kau sama saja denganku..," katanya, mengingatkan Kyuubi jika Itachi adalah seorang pria.

Ejekan Sasori membuat Kyuubi semakin murka. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menendang Sasori."Breng—

"Kyuubi..," terdengar suara yang memotong perkataan Kyuubi, dan membuat emosi Kyuubi mereda untuk sesaat. Sasori sudah berjongkok di atas tanah sambil melindungi kepalanya—takut dengan tendangan Kyuubi.

Namikaze kedua melihat ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat jika kakaknya berdiri di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi datar—seperti menahan amarah. Mata Kyuubi terbelalak sebelum senyuman tipis tersirat di bibirnya. "Kakak?" bisik Kyuubi, senang karena kakaknya datang ke kampusnya untuk bertemu dirinya.

.

.

Di dalam taman, Sasori dan Naruto memandang langit sore. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman, ketika Kyuubi diperintahkan Naruto untuk membeli minuman. Ha—ah, suasana sore ini sangatlah damai. Namun, kenapa firasat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman terus? Apakah ini karena dia melihat jika Sasori bersama Kyuubi? Haduh, sebenarnya apa masalah di antara adik-adik Naruto? Kenapa mereka bisa bertukar pasangan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya meminta bantuan Kyuubi untuk memasak..," bisik Sasori. Perlahan dan tenang, ketika Naruto menanyakan banyak hal mengenai hubungan dirinya dan Kyuubi.

Naruto memandang Sasori dari sudut matanya sebelum kembali memandang langit. "Oh, untuk apa? Deidara kan pandai memasak juga, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada dirinya?" tanyanya, dengan nada tegas dan penuh penekanan agar Sasori berhati-hati dalam bertindak, dan tidak mencari masalah dengan Itachi.

Sasori memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum menundukan kepalanya. "Aku ingin menarik perhatiannya kembali dari Itachi..," lirihnya, sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti memikirkan ketenangan hidupnya.

Menarik perhatian Deidara dari Itachi?

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori.

"Aku memang bego, tidak sepandai Itachi… tapi aku akan usaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Deidara kembali..," Sasori mulai menjelaskan, ketika Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya kini benar-benar fokus pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang, walaupun ekspresi ketakutan tersirat di matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang Itachi-lah yang sedang dekat dengan Deidara?" tanya Naruto—mulai menduga jika Itachi membohongi dirinya. Naruto mulai berpikir jika Itachi memiliki rencana untuk berlari dari Kyuubi dan beralih pada Deidara.

_Tetapi, apa benar seperti itu?_

_Masa, sih?_

_Ini pasti tidak mungkin!_

Naruto berusaha untuk menepis pikiran negatif-nya mengenai Itachi. Ia tahu baik keloyalan Itachi pada sang Namikaze kedua.

KLONTANG! KLONTANG!

Terdengar bunyi kaleng terjatuh ke atas tanah. Menambah efek dramatisir di sore hari ini. Membuat cerita ini menjadi 'apa' banget.

"Apa maksud kalian berdua?" suara Kyuubi tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah depan Naruto dan Sasori yang saling bertatapan. Sorot matanya tidaklah emosional, melainkan terluka. Nanar, dan menatap kedua orang di depannya—meminta penjelasan. Perkataan Sasori pada Naruto cukup membuat napasnya tiba-tiba tercekik merasa dipecundangi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Mendengar suara Kyuubi, Naruto dan Sasori membelalakan mata. Mereka berdua memandang Kyuubi dengan ekspresi _shock_. Terlebih Sasori. "Kyuubi?" gumam Sasori dan Naruto—bersamaan. Naruto dan Sasori menelan ludah mereka, cemas dengan kemunculan sang Namikaze kedua.

_Tambah ribet aja, nih!_

Batin Sasori—merasa pusing sendiri karena rencana dirinya bersama teman-temannya mulai hancur-hancuran.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_TK Rubah…_

Itachi sedang sibuk duduk di atas ayunan. Sendiri. Dia hanya mencoba menunggu kepastian atau kabar dari Sasori, ketika hape-nya bergetar. Itachi pun segera mengangkat teleponnya di saat melihat layar hape-nya memberitahukan jika orang yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang dinanti-nantinya. Di saat itu, tanpa basa-basi, Itachi mendengar jika Sasori menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di dalam Universitas Konoha. Sasori menceritakan kecerobohan, dan kepergian Kyuubi—tanpa banyak bicara, ketika sang Sabaku dan Naruto hanya terdiam, tidak menjelaskan sesuatu.  
Dan?

Itachi membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Sasori… siapa yang ingin menyingkirkan Kyuubi?" bisik Itachi, nada bersahabatnya berubah menjadi dingin, dan terdengar dalam. "Ini tidak ada di dalam aturan kita..," lanjutnya, hingga pemuda yang sedang meneleponnya menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Aturan mengatakan kita hanya menempel saja pada bocah-bocah itu, BUKAN MEMBUAT MEREKA TAHU APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN!" teriak Itachi—emosi. Ia panik, dan cemas, ketika mengetahui Kyuubi telah mendengar hal tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya dari mulut Sasori.

_Demi Tuhan…_

_Demi Tuhan.._

_Jangan marah Kyuu…_

_Yang diburu bukanlah dirimu.._

_Melainkan dua orang idiot itu!_

Jerit Itachi di dalam hati, ketika memikirkan kebodohan partner-nya.

"I—Itachi.. a—

"Jika hubunganku dengan Kyuubi hancur, Deidara akan aku kirim dia ke dalam neraka..," bisik Itachi. Otak manipulasinya kambuh begitu saja. Mengancam tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. "Tidak usah menunggu antrian penilaian amal baik atau buruk, aku akan langsung mengirimnya ke dalam kerak neraka, tanpa ampun!" lanjut Itachi. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan mimpi buruk pada Sasori jika hubungan dirinya dan Kyuubi hancur. Ia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam jurang sendirian.

Sasori cengo. Kaget dengan perkataan Itachi. "I—Itachi KAU JANGAN GI—"

Klik!

Itachi memutus hubungannya dengan Sasori.

Kesal. Uchiha sulung benar-benar sangat kesal untuk kali ini. Baru pertama kali permainan miliknya yang sudah sangat sempurna tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja. Di tangan temannya lagi. Bagaimana jika Kyuubi marah? Bagaimana jika Kyuubi tidak mau menemui dirinya lagi? AGHHHHH! Itachi menjadi frustasi sendiri. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, ketika hapenya kembali bergetar.

—**Ding—dong—Ding—dong—**

Itachi melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya melewati layar hape.

_Naruto?_

Batin Itachi. Menggumamkan nama orang yang telah menghubunginya. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau di layar hape-nya, dan menaruh hape-nya di telinga.

"Ha—

"Susah sekali menghubungi dirimu..," sanggah Naruto dengan nada sangat dingin. Seperti bersiap-siap untuk meledak marah.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Itachi bersikap tenang—seolah-olah tidak terjadi masalah. Bagaimana tidak susah? Dia sibuk berbicara dengan Sasori. "Ah, kakak ipar!" serunya, menyapa Naruto dengan sebaik mungkin. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Itachi berbicara dengan nada _sing a song._

"Jangan bersikap manis, Uchiha!" desis Naruto. Tidak suka berbasa-basi, ketika dirinya merasa dipermainkan. "Sekarang, katakan padaku permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya, sehingga membuat Itachi terdiam sesaat.

Hening.

Itachi tahu dengan pasti jika pikiran Naruto sudah tidak dapat lagi dialihkan. Orang ini tampaknya sudah sangat marah. Ya, daripada permainan berbahaya ini terus berlanjut, Itachi berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara yang amat kasar. Walaupun kasar, tetapi Itachi akan tetap berhati-hati agar dampak buruk bagi dirinya maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya tidaklah terlalu besar.

"Mari kita berbicara santai disuatu tempat..," kata Itachi. Ia memberitahukan tempat mereka janjian sebelum menutup teleponnya, dan pergi ke tempat yang selama ini disusunnya sebagai tempat eksekusi rencana terakhirnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di dalam mobil kepunyaan Naruto…_

_Depan Universitas Konoha…_

Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Ia bingung apakah akan mengikuti keinginan Itachi atau tidak. Tetapi, apa yang harus dia takuti? Dia ini Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak perlu ada yang dia takuti. Naruto akan menyalakan mobilnya, dan pergi ke tempat pertemuannya bersama Itachi, ketika hape-nya berbunyi. Alhasil, Naruto pun harus mengangkat telepon sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sasuke?" sapa Naruto pada kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum tipis—senang mendengar suara Sasuke, ketika hatinya sedang tidak karuan.

"Naruto, bisakah kau pulang cepat? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang!" perintah Sasuke—tiba-tiba, dan terdengar sangat _bossy_.

Pu—pulang?

Tidak biasanya Sasuke terdengar rusuh seperti ini. Biasanya Uchiha bungsu bersikap santai, dan berbicara secara baik-baik pada dirinya. Hm… apakah yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke sangat penting? Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aisssshhh… tidak ada yang lebih penting dari adiknya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah adiknya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang—mengikuti keinginan Uchiha bungsu.

"Tidak bisa.. aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan..," kata Naruto. Tidak mengiyakan keinginan Sasuke untuk kali ini.

"Naruto, pulang se. Ka. Rang!" Sasuke menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Nada Uchiha bungsu meninggi, tidak suka untuk kali ini disanggah. "Ini penting, Nar..," rujuk Sasuke—meminta Naruto untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

Naruto menghela napas—berat. Ia ingin mengikuti keinginan Sasuke, tetapi tidak sekarang. Iapun tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar karena dia harus bertemu dengan Uchiha sulung. "Aku bilang tidak bisa sekarang, Sasuke..," nada suara Naruto pun mulai meninggi. "Tolong menge—

Tutttt… tuttt.. tuttt..

Sasuke memutus hubungannya dengan Naruto tanpa sebab.

Mendengar nada putus teleponnya, Naruto menatap layar hape-nya dengan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Bukannya tadi dia baik-baik saja? Ha—ah, sebaiknya Naruto segera menyelesaikan masalah adik-adiknya, dan pulang ke rumah. Ia menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan Uchiha bungsu. Ya, dia harus cepat-cepat sebelum Sasuke merasa kesal, dan bertindak konyol seperti merusak salah satu benda mahal di apartemen mereka.

.

.

Dengan ekspresi kesal Sasuke menekan-nekan layar hape-nya. Sangat kasar dan tidak mempunyai hati nurani. Ia segera menempelkan hape-nya di telinga ketika nada sambung mulai terdengar dari arah seberang sana.

"Hallo?" terdengar seseorang di seberang sana menyapa Uchiha bungsu.

"Zabuza, dimana kau melihat Naruto bersama Itachi?" desis Sasuke. Giginya menggertak—benar-benar murka dan lepas kontrol, sehingga membuat Zabuza harus ekstra menahan ketakutannya, walaupun hanya mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah telepon.

"Ng…," gumam Zabuza—ragu.

"Cepat… katakan..," suara Sasuke semakin berbahaya, ketika Zabuza hanya bisa merasa cemas yang berlebihan.

_Benar-benar mengerikan.._

_Kau orang gila, Itachi!_

_Kau membangkitkan singa yang sedang tidur…_

Batin Zabuza—ketakutan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di dalam suatu diskotik…_

_Salah satu tempat di lantai atas…_

Menikmati.

Itachi berusaha bersikap santai, walaupun rencana yang sedang disusunnya terancam berantakan. Ya, setelah Zabuza menghubunginya dan mengatakan reaksi Sasuke atas permainan ini, dia sedikit tenang, walaupun masih was-was dengan sikap Kyuubi. Dengan segelas wine di tangannya, Itachi duduk di atas sofa—menikmati ruangan ber-ac yang memiliki cahaya remang-remang berwarna kebiruan. Ha—ah, ini adalah ruangan eksekusi jika Itachi dan rekan-rekan kejahatannya bilang. Ruangan yang dipinjam oleh Shukaku (sebagai salah satu anggota mafia terkenal ) dari temannya yang merupakan pemilik diskotik terkemuka—termahal—ternama di Konoha. Diskotik ini didekor oleh Itachi sebagai seorang arsitek, dengan biaya yang diperhitungkan oleh Sasori sebagai lulusan fakultas ekonomi.

Sangat komplit bukan team mereka?

Itulah seme di cerita ini.

Lalu, darimana biayanya?

Itu patungan, walaupun Pein dan Gaara yang katanya tidak kerja apa-apa menyumbang lebih banyak uang daripada yang lainnya.

Dekor yang dilakukan Itachi tidaklah sederhana. Ruangan yang tadinya hanya diperuntukan untuk ketenangan dari hiruk-pikuk musik di bawah sana disulap menjadi ruangan yang mengerikan bagi orang awam, ruangan nightmare atau apalah namanya. Ruangan tersebut memiliki sebuah kasur di tengah-tengahnya. Kasur tersebut terdapat sebuah rantai di setiap pinggirnya. Jangan tanya untuk apa rantai itu karena Itachi hanya memesan, membeli dari suatu situs di internet yang kata situs tersebut kasur yang kini berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Itachi cocok untuk bercinta. Entah kenapa kasur tersebut cocok untuk bercinta, baik Itachi maupun Sasori tidak ada yang tahu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Shukaku? Bagaimana mereka tahu? Mereka cuman tahu Itachi akan menyiapkan suatu tempat spesial bagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Selain kasur aneh atau Sasori sering menyebutnya kasur cinta, Itachi pun mendapatkan banyak benda-benda aneh dari internet, atau tempat-tempat yang katanya bagus untuk membuat acara malam pertama sepasang insan menjadi lebih seru. Sebagian barang-barang tersebut—seperti yang terbuat dari karet—kerap kali dipukulkan Gaara pada kepala Shukaku, atau mereka memainkan barang-barang tersebut dengan tidak jelas (seperti menggunakan barang yang bergetar untuk memijat jempol yang pegal karena habis menaiki motor). Mereka menggunakan benar-benar diluar instruksi yang ada pada bungkus.

Ha—ah, Itachi tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dia beli, atau dia susun. Dia hanya mengerti agar Naruto dan Sasuke dapat menikmati permainannya.

Cklek!

Terdengar bunyi dari arah luar ruangan tempat Itachi berada.

Setelah orang yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut beramah-tamah dengan sang pelayan yang mengantarnya, dia memandang sekeliling. Te—tempat apa ini? Pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja datang membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya telah memasuki tempat nista seperti ini. Di seluruh tempat terdapat banyak mainan untuk melakukan hal ini-itu dalam bercinta. Membuat sang pemuda tersebut pusing tujuh keliling.

Ke—kenapa banyak sekali benda bodoh di dalam etalase itu.

Batin Naruto, nggak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku salah tem—

"Kau memasuki ruangan yang benar, Naruto..," kata Itachi, menginformasikan. Hendak mencegah Naruto untuk keluar kamar.

Dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam, Naruto memandang Itachi. "Tempat apa ini, Itachi?" desis Naruto. Aura ketidaksukaannya langsung dia keluarkan.

Mendengar desisan Naruto, Itachi hanya memperlihatkan senyuman santainya. Ia harus tenang. Tidak ikut emosi seperti pemeran utama di dalam naskah yang dibuatnya. "Tempat bermainku bersama Deidara..," gumam Itachi—santai. Ia memainkan cairan wine di tangannya.

Tempat bermain Dei-De-

"A—APA?!" seru Naruto. Mendengar adiknya disebut-sebut memasuki tempat ini, kerasionalan pemuda tersebut hilang seketika. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, ia segera berlari ke arah Itachi, ketika Uchiha sulung langsung menaruh wine-nya di atas meja.

Baru saja Itachi selesai menaruh gelas tersebut, kerah bajunya sudah dipegang oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Lalu, akibat dorongan kekuatan Naruto, Itachi pun terpaksa harus terdorong ke atas sofa. "Itachi, kau brengsek! JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBOHONGIKU DAN YANG LAINNYA UNTUK BERSAMA DEIDARA?!" Naruto benar-benar emosi. Ia akan memukul Itachi, ketika pemuda Uchiha segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, dan menarik Naruto agar bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu.

Cuuuuppp~

Ciuman mengejutkan dari Itachi hinggap di bibir Naruto.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Menyebabkan bunyi dentuman pada dinding di belakang pintu tersebut.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat keras, kedua pemuda yang sedang berada di atas sofa langsung menghentikan pagutan bibir mereka, dan memandang ke arah pintu. Naruto, pemuda yang sedang menindih Itachi, hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya, ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan ekspresi yang… marah? Kecewa? Atau Naruto pun tidak dapat mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata?

"Naruto..," lirih Sasuke dengan nada tajam dan sangat berbahaya. Mata elangnya tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menyingkirkan diri dari atas tubuh Uchiha sulung. Ia berdiri dari atas sofa, ketika Itachi langsung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Seperti sebelumnya, mulut Naruto tetap membuka—tutup—mencari kata-kata. "Sa—Sasuke..," Naruto berhenti sejenak—menenangkan jantungnya agar berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. "A—aku bisa je—

JEPRET!

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memegang sabuk kulit memecutkan sabuk tersebut pada lantai. Tidak memperlihatkan senyuman. Sasuke menyeringai—menantang.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah, Naruto..," desah Sasuke terhadap kekasihnya—sang Uzumaki. "Sangat bergairah..," senyuman iblis—sempurna—Sasuke yang sudah lama menghilang malam ini, detik ini, kembali muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Itachi.

Itachi yang sejak tadi terdiam di atas sofa memandang sepasang insan yang saling bersitegang. Satu kebingungan, dan satu lagi yang memperlihatkan emosi tidak jelas. Tanpa disadari oleh yang empunya sendiri, Itachi menyunggingkan senyuman—layaknya sang adik. Berhasil! Akhirnya, dia berhasil! Itachi yang kini fokusnya hanya pada Sasuke, akhirnya saling adu pandang dengan Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke menatap dirinya—dingin.

_Here we go!_

Batin Itachi—bersiap-siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh sang adik.

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak untuk sementara, ketika melihat tatapan maupun mendengar perkataan Uchiha bungsu. Naruto tahu dengan sangat pasti jika Sasuke tidaklah sebaik itu. Kata-kata manisnya adalah malapetaka, ketika Sasuke sedang di dalam mood sangat buruk. Pemuda berambut emo tersebut cenderung mengerikan jika sedang sangat marah. Tidak terduga, dan akan bertindak sesuai emosi amarahnya, hingga merusak segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya—termasuk orang yang dicintainya.

_Aku…_

Naruto menelan ludanya—_horror_.

_Pasti.._

Napas Naruto tercekik sementara.

_Mati.._

Batin Naruto—ngeri. Matanya menatap sabuk yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke—erat.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Itachi secara bergiliran. "Tidak usah banyak bicara, kita selesaikan masalah ini disini..," tantang Sasuke pada kedua manusia di depannya. Kepalanya mendongak—memandang rendah kedua orang di depannya. "Jika perlu kalian berdua maju saja dua-duanya..," senyuman iblis sempurna di bibir Uchiha sulung pun kembali hadir. Menantang kedua orang yang selalu dianggap di atasnya dalam urusan apapun.

Mendengar tantangan Sasuke, Itachi beranjak dari sofa. Layaknya Sasuke, senyum khas Uchiha sulung tidaklah terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia berjalan, dan bediri di samping Naruto. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Naruto. "Selamat datang di permainanku, Na. Ru. To~" desah Itachi. Tidak peduli pandangan menusuk Sasuke, Itachi terus mendekati sang Uzumaki. "Ini adalah kado spesial untuk ulang tahunmu," lanjutnya, hingga membuat mata Naruto terbelalak—terkejut. Setelah itu, dari sudut matanya, Itachi memandang sabuk yang sedang dipegang oleh Uchiha bungsu. "Anggap saja sabuk itu sebagai pitanya~" kata Itachi. Tidak jelas bercanda atau benar-benar menjadikan sabuk itu adalah pita 'kado' spesialnya.

.

_A—astaga!_

_Sebenarnya.._

_Apa yang ada di otak si gila ini?_

Batin Naruto—takut dengan kegilaan Itachi yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkontrol.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_**Ini cerita lanjutan 'kado spesial untuk dirinya'. Pesanan para reader yang meminta NaruSasu. Kasih, dah~ Hohoho… Ya, ceritanya kacau, tetapi begitulah! / Coba-coba bikin NaruSasu yang 2 shot. Taz udah lama pingin NaruSasu tp ga kesampean terus. Mungkin dengan fic ini yg chapter-nya dikit mudah-mudahan kesampean. **_

_**Oh, iya! Trims buat teman-teman Taz yang dukung munculnya fic ini. Buat frau~ Silahkan belajar di chapter 2. #smirk.**_

**Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Itachi secara bergiliran. "Tidak usah banyak bicara, kita selesaikan masalah ini disini..," tantang Sasuke pada kedua manusia di depannya. Kepalanya mendongak—memandang rendah kedua orang di depannya. "Jika perlu kalian berdua maju saja dua-duanya..," senyuman iblis sempurna di bibir Uchiha sulung pun kembali hadir. Menantang kedua orang yang selalu dianggap di atasnya dalam urusan apapun.

Mendengar tantangan Sasuke, Itachi beranjak dari sofa. Layaknya Sasuke, senyum khas Uchiha sulung tidaklah terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia berjalan, dan bediri di samping Naruto. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Naruto. "Selamat datang di permainanku, Na. Ru. To~" desah Itachi. Tidak peduli pandangan menusuk Sasuke, Itachi terus mendekati sang Uzumaki. "Ini adalah kado spesial untuk ulang tahunmu," lanjutnya, hingga membuat mata Naruto terbelalak—terkejut. Setelah itu, dari sudut matanya, Itachi memandang sabuk yang sedang dipegang oleh Uchiha bungsu. "Anggap saja sabuk itu sebagai pitanya~" kata Itachi. Tidak jelas bercanda atau benar-benar menjadikan sabuk itu adalah pita 'kado' spesialnya.

.

_A—astaga!_

_Sebenarnya.._

_Apa yang ada di otak si gila ini?_

Batin Naruto—takut dengan kegilaan Itachi yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkontrol.

* * *

**How to Train Your Seme?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, Itakyuu, dll**

**Warn: OOC, miss typo, dll**

**Cerita ini hanyak untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk dikomersialkan!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pahit, manis tetaplah sejarah! **

* * *

Pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah membuat keadaan menjadi kacau dengan santainya berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Permainannya sih tinggal sedikit lagi. Nggak usah nunggu waktu lama. Dia cuman tinggal berbicara beberapa kata, dan… KAAABOOOOMMM! Di dalam ruangan ini akan terjadi suatu 'ledakan' dasyat dari Uchiha bungsu. Ya, kita lihat apakah adik kecil Itachi masih bisa diprovokasi seperti dulu? Itachi berhenti tepat di samping Uchiha bungsu. Uchiha sulung menggerakan lehernya ke samping untuk memandang wajah adiknya yang tampak santai, namun senyuman iblis menghiasi wajah santai tersebut.

"Super seme, ahn?" Uchiha sulung mulai mengeluarkan nada sing a song khas-nya. Ia mempermainkan setiap nada kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya dengan baik agar terdengar jelas oleh sang adik.

"…," Sasuke terdiam—tidak bergeming sama sekali, ketika kakaknya mendesahkan kata-kata menyebalkan.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi menghina. Bibirnya tampak mencibir di dalam wajah kalemnya. "Jika kekasihmu adalah seorang pangeran, maka kau rajanya?" tubuh Uchiha sulung bergetar—tertawa kecil sendiri. "Raja yang tidak bisa memuaskan pangerannya?" ejek Uchiha sulung. Setelah itu, tanpa ada sesuatu yang lucu Itachi tertawa dengan sangat keras sambil memegang perutnya. "Pfff…. HAHA… raja.. Hahaha.. ya.. ya… bagus, Sasuke! BAGUS! Ka—kau raja yang tidak bisa memuaskan… bahkan, untuk satu seorang pangeran sekalipun, " seru Itachi dibalik tawanya. "Raja useless, jika Naruto bilang..," dibalik setengah tawa dibuatnya, Itachi menyelipkan suatu kebohongan yang langsung membuat atmosfir di dalam ruangan ini menjadi panas seketika. Iapun langsung memasang wajah kaget seketika untuk menambah buruk citra Naruto di mata Sasuke.

U—useless?

Mendengar perkataan Itachi yang frontal, dan dibalik tawa kerasnya, Uchiha bungsu menjadi yakin jika Itachi keceplosan berbicara. Emosi Sasuke semakin memuncak. Apa maksud useless di sini? Apa yang kurang darinya? DIA SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEGALANYA UNTUK NARUTO. Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tangannya dikepal sangat kuat hingga sabuk di tangannya teremas bercampur dengan emosi. Ini kurang ajar! Mata yang menyorotkan emosi empunya Uchiha bungsu menatap ke depan. Ia tidak boleh termakan oleh emosi.

"Itachi, kau terlalu besar mulut..," Naruto berkata sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Percaya diri jika Sasuke yang sekarang tidak akan terprovokasi dengan mudah. "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke..," kata Naruto. Ia masih berusaha santai, dan tidak terlihat bersalah karena dia memang tidak salah. Ia akan membuktikan jika Uchiha Itachi hanya pembual besar. "Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, dan tutup masalah bodoh ini..," lanjut Naruto, dengan desahan panjang.

Peduli setan.

Itachi nggak akan mendengarkan bacotan Naruto.

"Kita adalah saudara yang serupa, tetapi…," Itachi mengelus pipi Sasuke dari samping, dan Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangan Uchiha sulung dengan sangat kasar. Itachi tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto, ketika Uchiha Itachi tahu jika Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam doktrinnya. "—aku jauh lebih bertoleransi pada egoku..," kata Uchiha Itachi, dengan nada pelan. "—dan asal kau tahu karena itu Kyuubi bisa terus menempel padaku…," desah Itachi di telinga Sasuke. "Aku bisa membuat dia menikmati diriku baik dari depan, maupun…," Itachi menghela napas—menggoda. "Belakang?" desisnya—berbahaya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Merasa jijik dengan perkataan vulgar Uchiha sulung. "ITA—SASUKE!"

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke, dengan nada sangat murka. Ia segera melepaskan sabuk di tangannya, memegang kerah Itachi, dan mendorong Uchiha sulung ke atas lantai.

BRUK!

Terdengar dentuman keras akibat benturan punggung Uchiha sulung pada lantai di bawahnya.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Naruto. Ia tidak percaya Sasuke masih bisa termakan perkataan si manipulasi Itachi. Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, dan menarik Uchiha bungsu dari tubuh Itachi.

"RETARTED, PENJAHAT KELAMIN, KAU BAJINGAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI, UCHIHA ITACHI!" teriak Sasuke dengan membabi-buta, sembari duduk di atas perut Itachi. Ia memukul wajah Itachi yang hanya mentertawakan Sasuke seperti orang maniak—puas, hingga kepala Itachi pun harus tertampar ke samping akibat pukulan Sasuke, dan mengeluarkan cairan kental merah dari sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat hantaman tangan Uchiha bungsu. "BANGSAT, BRENGSEK!" Sasuke memukul wajah Itachi. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai wajah Uchiha sulung hancur.

"HAHAHAHA..," tawa Itachi—kesurupan setan gila di tengah-tengah serangan Sasuke.

"SASUKE, KAU GILA! ITU KAKAKMU! DIA KEKASIH ADIKKU, WALAUPUN OTAKNYA KONSLET!" teriak Naruto sembari menarik-narik tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Namun, tenaga Sasuke yang sedang emosi—membabi-buta, sulit untuk dikendalikan. Naruto sempat beberapa kali terlempar ke belakang karena hempasan tubuh Sasuke yang kegilaannya tidak bisa dihentikan. "SASUKE UCHIHA AKU MENCINTAIMU, DAN CIUMAN TADI HANYA KECELAKAAN!" Naruto berusaha mengkondisikan keadaan.

"HAHAHAHAHA..," mendengar kegaduhan teriakan Naruto, dan Sasuke, Uchiha sulung semakin tertawa. "Hei, lihat! Ada seme marah? SEME TERKUAT YANG TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMUASKAN KEKASIHNYA DARI DEPAN!" Itachi yang memang sarapnya lagi kumat malah semakin terbawa masuk ke dalam permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tidak peduli lebam-lebam di pipinya, Itachi terus memprovokasi Sasuke secara maksimal. "Ti—" suara Itachi terhentikan karena pukulan Sasuke. "Tidak ma—" suara Uchiha sulung terhentikan lagi gara-gara serangan Sasuke. Namun, untuk kali ini ia hanya mencibir, dan menyiapkan diri untuk berbicara kembali, dan disaat dia siap diserang kembali, Itachi mulai berbicara—memprovokasi. "TIDAK MASALAH KARENA AKU YANG AKAN MEMUASKAN UKEMU!" teriak Itachi, dengan cepat, hingga membuat Sasuke terdiam—mematung. "Memuaskannya dari depan, dengan..," Itachi tersenyum iblis dari balik pasifnya Sasuke. "lubang anusku."

Layaknya Itachi adalah sebuah makhluk asing yang kepalanya seperti jamur, mulut Naruto menganga dengan sangat lebar. Waktu seperti berhenti sementara. Tik-tok-tik-tok. Tidak ada yang berbicara, ketika detik jam terus berjalan. GILA! GELO! EDAN! SINTING! MIRING! Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar atas perkataan Itachi. Si—siapa yang ingin masukin lubang anus Itachi? Hiii.. Nggak ada, woi! Kyuubi aja kali, Naruto nggak! Daya hayal Itachi terlalu berlebihan, meskipun itu untuk memprovokasi Sasuke.

"Kau sama membosankannya seperti Namikaze Kyuubi..," desis Itachi, dan ia pun membatin akan memuaskan Kyuubi selama satu bulan, jika pemuda tersebut marah karena omongannya ini.

Oke, ya.. ya.. ya!

Itu, sih, maunya Itachi.

"_Aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan, kali ini kau pergilah sendiri dulu, Sasuke..," sanggah Naruto—memotong perkataan Uchiha bungsu. _

"_Jadi, begitu ceritanya..," kata pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Uchiha bungsu. Tidak peduli kekesalan Sasuke akan kemacetan di pagi hari ini. "Awalnya, mereka hanya mencoba menghindar, tetapi semakin lama mereka seperti menjauhi diriku," lanjut Shukaku—menjelaskan._

"_Sasuke..," lirih Naruto, meminta pemakluman dari sang kekasih. _

"_Aku kira kau akan mengirim Itachi lagi untuk melihat keadaan Naruto di dalam kesibukannya dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor..," kata Zabuza, dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto. "Rupanya kau sudah tidak sibuk lagi, ya?" lanjut Zabuza sembari tersenyum tipis. Menghentikan tawanya. _

"_Aku dengar hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi sedikit merenggang, dan akhir-akhir ini Itachi sering datang menghampiri Naruto..," kata Zabuza, melanjutkan perkataannya. "Entah untuk apa, mungkin untuk curhat, tetapi aku lihat mereka kerap kali jalan berduaan masuk ke dalam diskotik..," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. Tidak suka mendengar perkataan terakhir Zabuza. _

Selingkuh.

Jangan bilang Naruto mulai beralih pada Itachi hanya karena Sasuke tidak mau mengalah di atas ranjang. Apa-apaan ini? Ini sangat tidak lucu. Hubungan mereka semua terjadi bukanlah suatu proses yang gampang. Mereka butuh beberapa tahun agar bisa hidup bahagia, tetapi… masalah ranjang? Ma—masalah ranjang? Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Naruto, dan Itachi, tetapi ia akan berusaha mencernanya. Ya, ia akan berusaha beradaptasi dengan semuanya karena DIA TIDAK MAU MENGALAH PADA SANG KAKAK!

Fokus Sasuke pada Itachi kembali. Ia memandang sengit Itachi. "Bajingan…," desis Sasuke, dendamnya pada Itachi sangat besar karena Uchiha sulung berhasil 'merebut' kekasihnya. "BAJINGAN, KAU!" emosi Sasuke kembali naik. Ia akan menghajar Itachi kembali, ketika Naruto yang sejak tadi bengong seperti Sasuke secara reflek menarik Sasuke kembali. "AKAN AKU BU—LEPASKAN NARUTO! LEPASKAN NARUTO DOBE—SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto berhasil menarik Sasuke ke belakang, dan menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari Itachi.

"SASUKE, TENANG!" teriak Naruto—menyeimbangi suara teriakan Sasuke. "TENANG, SASUKE!" Naruto pun hendak memeluk Sasuke, ketika pantatnya ditendang oleh seseorang dari belakang, hingga Naruto hampir terjatuh menimpa Sasuke, jika keseimbangannya tidak terjaga, dan membuat Author berpikir siapapun yang nendang Naruto di saat seperti ini, itu adalah orang paling kurang asem.

Lalu?

BRAK!

Terdengar bunyi hantaman pintu.

CEKLEK! CEKLEK!

Pintu pun terkunci sebanyak dua kali.

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya.

_ASTAGA!_

_JANGAN BILANG…_

Naruto terkejut. Ia segera melepaskan Sasuke, berdiri, dan berlari ke arah pintu.

SIalan. Rupanya Itachi benar-benar ingin membuat dirinya terbunuh. Setelah melakukan kerusuhan, dia meninggalkan Naruto bersama orang brutal di dalam sebuah ruangan seperti ini? Oh, maaannn Naruto harus keluar! Ia tidak mau menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sasuke di tempat ini. Dia masih harus mengurus adik-adiknya. Dia belum mau mati sekarang. Naruto mencoba menggerakan knop pintu, tetapi nihil! Knop pintu tersebut tetap tidak bisa terbuka.

Prustasi.

Naruto benar-benar prustasi dan memutuskan untuk menggedor-gedor pintu.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya dengan sekeras mungkin.

"ITACHI, BANGSAT! BUKA PINTUNYA, DAMN IT!" teriak Naruto selagi Sasuke masih terduduk di tempat. Belum bergerak atau melakukan suatu tindakan yang membuat Naruto merasa jiwanya terancam. "Itachi, kau benar-benar merepotkan, brengsek!" Naruto kembali menggedor-gedor pintu, tetapi tetap saja teriakan emosinya tidak digubris. "ITACHI, KAU KETERLA—Itachi…," desah Naruto—lemah. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dengan lemas ke atas lantai—habis tenaga. "Buka pintunya…," bisik Naruto sembari berusaha mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan miris nan lemah. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada pintu, memikirkan segala hal yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya. "Aku mohon, buka pintunya..," lirih Naruto—frustasi.

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Terdengar derap kaki dari arah belakang Naruto.

O—ow…

Naruto tersadar ini waktunya berhadapan dengan teman satu-satunya di ruangan laknat ini.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Seiring dengan derap kaki yang berjalan ke arah dirinya, Naruto berhenti meratapi nasib. Matanya terbelalak, ketika jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang—ketakutan.

Tap.. Tap.. Ta—

Langkah kaki berhenti terhenti tepat di belakang punggung Naruto. Membuat sang Uzumaki menelan ludahnya, tidak berani bergerak, terlebih ketika orang yang sedang diam di belakang Naruto mulai menggerakan badannya.

"Kecewa 'uke' mu pergi, Dobe?" desah suara berat, dalam, nan sangat tidak bersahabat terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto. Suara yang sangat dekat di telinga Naruto, hingga hembusan napas pemilik suara tersebut meniup bulu kuduk Naruto pada bagian leher, dan bawah telinga sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Bu—bukan.. a—aku ingin pulang..," suara Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi serak—grogi karena merasa terancam. Dia tidak berniat membalikan badannya untuk memandang kekasihnya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau ada di tempat ini..," lanjut Naruto, ketika sang pemuda Uzumaki merasakan kekasihnya menyondongkan tubuhnya, dan menganggukan kepalanya—pelan—di samping leher Naruto.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara di dalam ruangan tersebut. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke seperti terhanyut di dalam pikirannya masing-masing ketika….

GRAP!

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto, dan hendak membawa Naruto ke dalam tengah ruangan aneh ini.

Naruto yang terkejut, dan merasa tidak aman langsung memberontak. Ia menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara ketika tubuhnya sedikit terangkat, digendong oleh Uchiha bungsu. "SASUKE LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" teriak sang Uzumaki. Di tengah-tengah teriaknya, Naruto tidak tahu harus takut atau merasa kagum karena kekuatan Sasuke yang bisa megendong tubuhnya di saat Naruto sedang memberontak, ingin diturunkan dan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan damai.

BRUK!

Tubuh Naruto dihempaskan oleh Sasuke ke atas kasur dengan sangat kasar, hingga membuat genjotan kasar pada kasur tersebut.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, Naruto hendak turun dari atas kasur. Namun, ia kalah cepat dari Sasuke. Tubuh pemuda Uzumaki sudah ditahan di atas kasur oleh sang kekasih. Sasuke menindih Naruto. Ia duduk di atas Naruto, menahan kedua tangan Naruto di samping kepala sang Uzumaki, dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan cara brutal—tidak ada halus-halusnya sama sekali.

Naruto menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan, seiring dengan kakinya yang terus bergerak—mulai mengacak-acak sprei di bawahnya. Matanya terpejam erat layaknya sang Uchiha, ketika Sasuke terus memaksa dirinya untuk berbagi ciuman penuh keagresifan dan kekerasan, hingga bibir Naruto berdenyut—tertekan, nyeri. Semakin lama, bukan hisapan bibir Uchiha saja yang bermain dengan bibir sang Uzumaki, melainkan deretan gigi rapih Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke mulai menggigit bagian bawah bibir Naruto dengan giginya, dan menarik-narik secara pelan, namun menekan bagian tersebut, hingga Naruto dapat memastikan jika luka goresan kecil telah tertoreh di bibir merah mudanya.

Hentikan!

HENTIKAN!

Naruto benar-benar sedang tidak di dalam mood untuk bercinta dengan cara seperti ini. Alhasil, Naruto memberontak, dan berusaha menghentikan Sasuke dari perbuatan gilanya. Namun, usahanya tetaplah gagal. Berat tubuh Sasuke, dan tangan Uchiha bungsu cukup mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan sempurna. Sasuke memang kuat, dan semakin lama semakin kuat untuk menindas orang!

Mereka berdua terus berkutat, saling memaksa, menggerakan kepala mereka, mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Naruto, dan membiarkan sang CEO perusahaan Uzumaki menarik napas.

Pemuda Uchiha memandang wajah kekasihnya. Ia masih duduk di atas perut Naruto. _Fucking hot_, jika orang barat bilang. Baru saja permulaan sudah membuat tubuh Sasuke panas, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Memandang dirinya dengan tatapan emosional, ketika bibir sang Uzumaki merekah lebih merah akibat hisapan brutal Sasuke—barusan. Kemeja kerja Naruto yang biasanya rapih kini sangat kusut, terlalu banyak bergerak. Rambut pirang jabrig Naruto tampak lebih acak-acakan, ketika keringat mulai muncul di keningnya, menambah kesan eksotis di tengah-tengah ruangan ber-ac yang disewa oleh para kekasih adik Naruto.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?" gumam Sasuke. Suara beratnya bercampur serak, membuat Naruto bisa merasakan betapa nafsunya Uchiha bungsu, ketika sedang cemburu.

_Ia gila._

_Ia malah bernafsu, ketika cemburu buta._

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, berhenti bertindak ko—

BREEETTT!

"Astaga, itu kemeja mahal..," komentar Naruto yang selalu menghargai uang—pelan. Sempat-sempatnya memikirkan uang, ketika hidupnya terancam.

Dengan kasar dan seenaknya, tanpa peduli berapa harga kemeja putih yang dikenakannya Sasuke membuka kancing bajunya, hingga membuat beberapa kancing yang sebelumnya menempel pada kemeja tersebut terjatuh ke atas kasur, dan membuat Naruto merasa suasana di tempat ini tidaklah kondusif untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

Sasuke menyeringai menyeramkan. Di dalam matanya terdapat kabut nafsu, dan gairah yang tidak bisa dibendung. "Kita lihat sayang, sebagaimana kau bisa memuaskanku—" desah Sasuke—pelan. Perkataannya mulai terdengar kotor, ketika dia sedang di dalam _mood_ bercinta. "Seme?" tanya Sasuke, hingga membuat Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya—mencoba memberontak kembali. Sasuke pun menanggalkan kemeja putih tersebut dari tubuhnya, hingga dia _topless_, dan membanting kemejanya ke atas lantai—bernafsu. Tanpa melihat sedikitpun atas keadaan kemeja mahalnya yang terbaring di atas lantai—dingin.

Melihat ancang-ancang yang dilakukan Sasuke, Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Ya, tuhan..," lirih Naruto, frustasi. Matanya memandang lekat sang kekasih. Terlebih, ketika mata Sasuke mulai tertuju pada barang-barang yang terdapat di dalam ruangan laknat ini.

_Itachi.._

_Jika aku mati.._

_Aku akan dengan senang hati mengundangmu ke neraka.._

Batin Naruto—miris. Ia pun memutuskan untuk sebisa mungkin beranjak dari atas kasur dikala Sasuke lengah.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ menyandarkan tubuhnya di belakang pintu. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, ketika matanya tidak bisa berkedip. "Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..," Itachi tertegun—tidak bisa berkata-kata. Butiran keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya yang babak-belur akibat pukulan Uchiha bungsu.

Gila. Ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah dia lakukan setelah beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan nyata Sasuke hendak membunuhnya. Ya, dia akan mati di dalam sana, dan meninggalkan Kyuubi, jika tidak ada kesempatan untuk kabur. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi tersenyum. Ia tersenyum mentertawakan orang-orang di dalam tadi, ketika ingatannya tiba-tiba kembali pada peristiwa bibirnya yang saling berpagutan dengan Naruto di atas sofa di dalam sana.

Mata Itachi terbelalak. Senyumnya menghilang.

_A—aku mencium Naruto?_

_A—astaga a—aku…_

Itachi segera beranjak dari atas lantai. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual. Ia eneg. Perutnya melilit, hendak mengeluarkan isi perut yang sempat dia isikan tadi siang. Itachi pun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan muntahan. Oh, shit! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin muntah, ketika mengingat dirinya telah mencium seseorang selain Kyuubi. AISSSHHHH! Langkah Itachi semakin cepat. Tenggorokannya mulai merasa sangat tidak enak. Tubuhnya tidak menerima, jika dia telah menyeleweng dari Kyuubi.

_Oh, man.._

_Ada apa dengan diriku?_

_Kenapa aku menjadi sangat addict pada bocah mesum itu?_

_Hingga tidak dapat menjamah orang lain._

Batin Itachi sembari berlari untuk ke kamar mandi terdekat—aneh.

.

Dasar Itachi!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan turun dari atas kasur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah ruangan sebelum mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan seperti berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Owh~ Sasuke belum pernah melihat tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang dipenuhi _toys_ di setiap sudutnya. Atas meja maupun di dalam etalase. Coba lihat~ Apa yang bisa Uchiha bungsu lakukan untuk barang-barang di dalam ruangan ini. Ruangan yang benar-benar hampir membuat emosi Sasuke naik lagi, ketika dirinya mengingat jika Naruto kerap kali ke dalam gedung ini bersama Uchiha sulung.

_DAMN IT!_

_Jangan bilang mereka sering memainkan alat-alat ini…_

Gerutu Sasuke di dalam hatinya. Ia menggertakan giginya, ketika matanya memincing tajam—tidak suka dengan pikiran negatif di dalam otaknya sendiri.

Sasuke tampak sedang sangat sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Sehingga, membuat Naruto berpikir jika ini adalah kesempatan dirinya untuk pergi dari atas kasur atau lebih bagusnya keluar dari ruangan biadab ini. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar untuk lari dari tempat ini. Ya, dia tidak boleh menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke di tempat yang tidak kondusif.

Secara mengendap-endap Naruto turun dari atas kasur. Ia mau pergi ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai, dan terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Endap—endap—en—

Naruto berhasil mencapai jendela yang ditujunya. Dia membuka tirai jendela, hendak membuka kunci jendela tersebut secara diam-diam, ketika…

SREETTT…

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke sudah berada berdiri di belakangnya. Ia membalikan tubuh sang Uzumaki.

BRAK!

Pemuda Uchiha menghempaskan punggung putra sulung Minato ke jendela, dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Itai, Sa—mhm…mhmnnhh~" desah Naruto, ketika Sasuke menutup mulut sang Uzumaki dengan bibirnya. Kepala Naruto membentur kaca jendela di belakangnya, ketika Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua—sangat memaksa.

Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke mengulum bibir merah muda—lembut Naruto dengan kasar dan biadab. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto, hingga secara terpaksa Naruto harus terduduk di atas kusen jendela, dengan bagian punggung menempel pada kaca di belakangnya, menghapus embun malam yang membungkus kaca tersebut. Tangan sang Uzumaki berusaha memberontak, mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari hadapannya.

Naruto menggoyang-goyankan kepalanya, hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. "He—hen—Mhmmmhh~" desah Naruto di dalam mulut Sasuke yang kembali mengenai bibirnya.

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang tidak mau diam sejak tadi. Mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh. Ia menyatukan, dan menaruh kedua tangan putra sulung Kushina di atas kepala sang Uzumaki sendiri, hingga tangan Naruto ikut menempel pada jendela. Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang menganggur sejak tadi kini memegang dagu Naruto. Memaksa kepala Naruto agar diam, tidak banyak bergerak di saat Uchiha bungsu menjamah bibir ranum tersebut.

Sasuke berhenti mencium bibir sang CEO. Ia mengeluskan bibirnya pada pipi sang Uzumaki. "Tidakkah kau sadar jika orang yang berada di dalam gedung seberang sana bisa melihat kita dari arah jendela?" desah Sasuke di tengah-tengah elusan bibirnya pada wajah Naruto. "Melihat kita sedang berbuat… nakal?" desis Uchiha bungsu, dengan diiringi senyuman setan.

_A—apa?!_

Deg!

Detak jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Belum selesai dari _shock-nya_ atas perkataan Uchiha bungsu, organ paling vital di tubuh Naruto yang masih terbungkus oleh celana tiba-tiba diremas oleh pemuda di depannya, dan menyebabkan erangan hebat dari sang Uzumaki. "He—hentikan Sa—Sa—AHhhhh…," Naruto mengerang. Bagian kepalanya ia benturkan pada kaca jendela di belakangnya, ketika jari-jari Uchiha bungsu yang tadi menahan dagunya kini secara professional meremas bagian terintim dari tubuhnya. " _Oh, My God_!" desis Naruto di tengah-tengah matanya yang terpejam—erat.

Sangat tegang.

Organ terintim Naruto benar-benar mengeras, walaupun ini masih permulaan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terhasut oleh perkataan tidak sopan Uchiha bungsu.

Di saat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya—_hopeless_, itulah akses Sasuke untuk menjamah leher sang Uzumaki. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut menjilat butiran keringat yang menetes di leher Naruto. "Kau sangat _kinky_, sayang~ " gumam Sasuke di tengah-tengah jilatannya. Salah satu tangan Uchiha bungsu masih meremas barang sang Uzumaki, ketika tangannya yang satu lagi terus menahan kedua tangan Naruto—lebih erat. "Waw, apa yang mengeras ini?" tanya Sasuke, ketika barang yang sedang diremasnya sangatlah keras, meminta dimanja.

Sasuke memijat-mijat, dan menekan kejantanan Naruto!

"SASUKE!" seru Naruto, di saat remasan dibarangnya membuat tubuhnya menggila. Panas, dan bergairah.

DUG!

Pemuda Uzumaki pun untuk kesekian kalinya membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada kaca di belakangnya.

"Nakal~" bisik Sasuke. Ia menjilat-jilat kecil kulit leher Naruto. Menikmati rasa asin dari kulit leher _tan_ tersebut. Membuat efek geli pada leher sang CEO perusahaan Uzumaki. "Penismu langsung menegang hanya dengan omongan frontal ini?" desah Sasuke. Ia merasa desahan Naruto sungguh erotis, dan membuat tubuhnya tidak kalah panas dari sang kekasih. "Kau suka hubungan sex panas kita dilihat orang oleh lain, hm?" gumam Uchiha bungsu—memprovokasi. "Sangat… sangat… _ kinky_, sayang~"

"Ti—tidak..," desah Naruto. Pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak bisa sinkron. Ia menggerak-gerakan badan dan kepalanya untuk lepas dari pertahanan Sasuke. Naruto masih mencoba berpikir rasional, ketika kabut nafsu mulai datang menjelajah bagian imajinasi terpencil di dalam otaknya.

"_TIDAK MASALAH KARENA AKU YANG AKAN MEMUASKAN UKEMU!" teriak Itachi, dengan cepat, hingga membuat Sasuke terdiam—mematung. "Memuaskannya dari depan, dengan..," Itachi tersenyum iblis dari balik pasifnya Sasuke. "lubang anusku."_

_Beat._

Sasuke menancabkan giginya pada leher jenjang sang Uzumaki.

"Ahhhhhhh~" desah Naruto—semakin bergairah. Di saat gigi Uchiha bungsu mengenai kulit lehernya, ia semakin mendongakan kepalanya.

Sasuke kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal, ketika mengingat manusia bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto selagi bibir, lidah, dan giginya terus menjamah leher Naruto. Kedua tangan Uchiha bungsu mulai beralih pada pakaian sang CEO. Ia melonggarkan sabuk sang Uzumaki, dan mengeluarkan kemeja Naruto dari dalam celana hitam—panjang uke-nya sebelum Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam kemeja tersebut untuk mengelus kulit punggung Naruto. Kulit punggung _tan_ yang menunggu untuk dijamah lebih lanjut.

Bosan menjamah punggung, tangan Uchiha bungsu mulai beralih pada pinggang Naruto. Ia mengelus pinggang ramping nan maskulin sang Uzumaki dengan lembut, dan egois. Lalu, tangan Sasuke secara perlahan turun ke arah paha Naruto. Ia menekan sekaligus memijat kedua paha Naruto sebelum membuat Naruto mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Uchiha bungsu. Namun, Naruto tidaklah sebaik yang Sasuke perkirakan. Pemuda tersebut kembali memberontak di tengah-tengah 'cumbuan' mereka pada saat tangannya terbebas—tidak ditahan. Sang Uzumaki mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat Uchiha bungsu terdorong ke belakang sebanyak beberapa langkah.

Naruto turun dari atas kusen jendela. Ia hendak mendorong Sasuke kembali, dan menjauh dari hadapan Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke megenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Ya, di saat Naruto akan melewati Sasuke, rupanya Uchiha bungsu dengan reflek langsung menangkap tangan Naruto.

AMPUN!  
INI ORANG!

Naruto semakin frustasi.

"LEPAS!" teriak Naruto—memberontak. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya. "SASUKE, AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKAN APAPUN DISINI!" teriak Naruto—berusaha membuat Sasuke berpikir rasional. "SASUKE, AKU TIDAK MAU!" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Sasuke mendengar perkataannya dengan baik.

Layaknya psikopat yang sedang mempermainkan korbannya, Naruto diseret Uchiha bungsu ke arah kasur. Namun, usahanya tidak semudah itu. Tenaga Naruto sangat besar, sehingga sulit untuk ditaklukan. Alhasil, Sasuke memutar otak kembali. Ya, dia berpikir sambil menyeret Naruto yang terus memberontak, tidak mau menyerah.

Lalu?

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mendapatkan suatu ide gila yang membutuhkan energi lebih ekstra untuk melaksanakan ide tersebut.

Dan?

Sasuke langsung mengaplikasikan idenya. Ia mengangkut Naruto layaknya karung beras.

_Shock._

Naruto sangat _shock_, ketika dirinya terangkat, dan sudah berada dipundak Uchiha bungsu.

"ASTAGA, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sembari digendong layaknya karung beras oleh Uchiha bungsu. Naruto meronta-ronta. Ia memukul punggung Sasuke, masih terus berusaha untuk melawan. "TURUNKAN AKU!" perintah Naruto pada kekasihnya. "TURUNKAN A—AWW!" teriak Naruto, ketika Sasuke menampar pantatnya.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pantat Naruto—sangat keras.

Mata Naruto terbelalak di saat rasa perih menghantam pantatnya. Ia menggerak-gerakan kakinya, masih kukuh untuk memberontak. "Sa—Sasuke, demi tuhan! KAU GILA!" teriak Naruto—berharap otak Sasuke kembali rasional. "KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN ITACHI!" lanjutnya. Entah kenapa kegilaan selalu mengingatkannya akan Uchiha Itachi.

PLAK!

Uchiha bungsu kembali menampar pantat Naruto—lebih keras.

"Itai..," desis Naruto, sedikit kesakitan, ketika pantatnya ditampar Sasuke.

"Berisik!" seru Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan teriakan atau makian Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha bungsu pun meremas pantat Naruto sejenak, sehingga membuat sang Uzumaki sedikit bereaksi dengan remasan tersebut. "Siap untuk memasuki lubangku, sayang~" bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah perjalanannya ke kasur. Secara asal ia mengelus garis yang membelah pantat Naruto dari arah luar celana sang Uzumaki, dengan salah satu tangannya yang memegang pantat Naruto, ketika yang satu lagi (tangan yang pundaknya sedang mengangkut tubuh Naruto) memegang atau menahan tubuh Naruto pada bagian pinggang. "Lubang ketat, sempit, dan… kering?" desah Sasuke, memprovokasi. Celananya sangat ketat, ketika imajinasinya terus berkembang.

Naruto menggeram pelan, termakan perkataan Sasuke.

BRAK!

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke atas kasur untuk kedua kalinya, hingga tanpa bagian belakang tubuh Naruto mengenai kepala kasur.

"I—i—Aiiissshhhh..," Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia mengelus-elus lengannya yang juga terkena kepala kasur. Naruto dapat memastikan jika lengannya pasti mengalami lebam—membiru karena tumbukan barusan.

Kekasaran Sasuke tidak hanya sampai disitu. Pemuda Uchiha menarik kaki Naruto untuk memposisikan Naruto sebelum Uchiha bungsu memaksa tubuh Naruto agar sedikit diam dengan cara menaiki tubuh kekasihnya, dan duduk di atas perut sang Uzumaki yang terbaring di atas kasur.

Naruto mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. "Sasuke, aku tidak mau bercinta di tem—

PLAK!

Uchiha menampar pipi Naruto, hingga membuat sang Uzumaki berhenti berbicara, ketika wajahnya tertampar ke arah samping. Nyeri, dan membuat _shock._

"DIAM!" teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto—berang.

Luka.

Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit robek akibat tamparan Uchiha bungsu.

Panas.

Tamparan Sasuke membuat pipi sang Uzumaki berona—merah merekah. I—ini kekerasan. Benar-benar kekerasan. Secara perlahan, Naruto memegang pipinya. Ia mengelus pipinya yang perih, dan memiliki goresan baru. Goresan yang diberikan kuku Uchiha bungsu, ketika menamparnya. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Apakah Sasuke sangat marah akibat ulah Itachi? I—ini konyol! Sasuke seakan-akan seperti baru mengenal Naruto beberapa menit lalu.

Berat tubuh di atas Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang, dan membuat sang CEO melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari atas kasur. Mata Naruto tidak lepas dari gerakan sosok Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah tengah ruangan.

Di tengah ruangan Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ya, Sasuke mengambil suatu benda terbuat dari kulit, panjang, dan seperti tali?

_A—astaga!_

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia secara reflek mundur ke belakang, hingga tubuhnya menempel pada kepala kasur, ketika matanya melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Uchiha bungsu. I—itu… Naruto menelan ludahnya. Jantung Sang Uzumaki berdegup dengan kencang, ketika Sasuke memegang sabuk di tangannya dengan… erat? Memegang sabuk yang barusan sempat terlupakan untuk sementara waktu.

"Sa—Sasuke…," gumam Naruto. Suaranya serak, meminta Sasuke agar berhenti bertindak gila. Ia berusaha merangkak mundur, walaupun kepala kasur sudah menjadi titik maksimalnya untuk bergerak mundur.

Dengan kepala didongakan, dan senyuman setan, Sasuke memandang Naruto.

CEPRET!

Tanpa basa-basi dan ekspresi, Sasuke memecutkan sabut di tangannya pada lantai. Seolah-olah benda yang sedang digenggam oleh adik dari Itachi Uchiha adalah benda lunak, tidak sakit jika terkenai.

Naruto tertegun, berhenti bergerak di saat telinganya mendengar bunyi nyaring hantaman sabuk tersebut.

CEPRET!

Sasuke mencambukan kembali sabuknya ke atas lantai. Lagaknya sudah seperti pelatih singa di dalam dunia pertunjukan sirkus. Naruto megenggam erat sprei di bawahnya, mulai menyiapkan mental.

"Kau diamlah di tempat, dobe, dan sudah aku bilang jangan sebut-sebut nama dia!" desis Sasuke—berbahaya. Naruto tidak berkomentar. Matanya yang berwarna biru, dan sedikit dihiasi ketakutan tetap konsen pada benda yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto. Ia menyeret sabuk kulitnya, dengan pandangan sadis, a la psikopat sampai pada salah satu sisi kasur, tempat Naruto berada. Ia berdiri di samping kasur yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan Naruto, sembari memandang Naruto yang juga memandang dirinya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, berharap bisa menjauh dari Uchiha bungsu yang sudah berada di hadapannya. "Kau gila..," bisik Naruto—perlahan.

CEPRET!

Di saat Sasuke sudah berada di dekat Naruto, salah satu kaki sang Uzumaki-lah yang terkena cambukan sabuk Uchiha bungsu, hingga mengakibatkan efek perih pada kulit kaki tersebut.

Bukan lantai lagi yang Sasuke cambuk, tetapi kaki sang Uzumaki!

"AW!" teriak kesakitan sang Uzumaki, di saat sabuk kulit kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu menghantam celana sekaligus kulit Naruto sendiri, hingga membuat kaki Naruto bergerak—terlonjak kaget.

Tidak perlu dilihat.

Rasa perih yang terjadi di kulit kaki Naruto pastilah akan sangat merah jika dilihat. Sasuke benar-benar gila. Dia lebih gila daripada biasanya. Naruto mencoba untuk memutar otak agar bisa keluar dari dalam ruangan ini tanpa menyakiti Uchiha bungsu. Namun, idenya tidaklah ada yang muncul selain harus bertarung dengan Sasuke secara membabi-buta.

Di saat sudah tidak dapat lagi ide, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke sampai saraf Sasuke kembali normal. Ya, dia akan merangkak, dan menjauh dari sisi Sasuke ketika…

CEPRET!

Secara bersamaan, ketika Naruto mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu hendak memecutkan sabuknya kembali pada tubuh Naruto. Alhasil pecutan kali ini tidaklah mengenai tubuh Naruto, melainkan kasur karena sang CEO perusahaan Uzumaki sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu, ketika Sasuke akan memecutnya.

Mengidahkan Sasuke, Naruto terus merangkak ke arah sisi kasur yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan Sasuke, hendak turun dari atas kasur ketika dirinya mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada.

"DIAM DI TEMPAT, DOBE!" teriak suara bariton kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu—keras dan mendominasi. "Diam di tempat atau permainan kita bisa lebih menyenangkan..," desisnya, penuh dengan ancaman. "Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak diam akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam 'terindah' bagi kita berdua..," lanjutnya, hingga membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Hening.

Naruto tidak bergerak. Ia tetap di dalam posisinya—sikut kaki dan telapak tangan menempel pada kasur, a la merangkak, ketika dia merasakan kasur bergerak-gerak, menandakan Uchiha bungsu mulai menaiki kasur yang sama dengan dirinya sambil membawa sabuk menyeramkan tersebut.

Di saat Naruto diam—mematung, ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya, hendak menempel pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya menaiki dirinya. Selain itu, tangan Uchiha bungsu pun secara teratur mengelus bagian dada, perut, Naruto, hingga mencapai gumpalan kecil pada celana sang Uzumaki. Ya, Naruto tetap terdiam—seribu bahasa sembari berposisi merangkak, walaupun dia merasakan barang Uchiha bungsu yang masih terbungkus oleh kain hitam menggesek pantatnya, dan mengakibatkan desahan pelan pada mulut sang CEO muda perusahaan Uzumaki.

"BDSM..," desah Sasuke, membius diri Naruto. Ia membisikan kata mematikan tersebut di dekat telinga Naruto, ketika tubuhnya semakin menempel pada punggung sang kekasih. Tangannya yang lentik, dan berkulit pucat meremas kejantanan sang Uzumaki—perlahan, namun keras. Cukup membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil merintih—menahan hasrat—pelan.

Hembusan napas Sasuke ditengkuknya membuat buluk kuduk Naruto berdiri. Panas, dan menggairahkan. "B—BDSM?" desah Naruto sembari menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang sang Uchiha. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke pada kejantanannya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia, malah posisi mereka semakin 'panas'. ketimbang menyingkirkan tangan Uchiha bungsu, Naruto secara tidak langsung malah menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke, membantu tangan Sasuke untuk menekan-nekan, memainkan kejantanannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan di tengah-tengah keintimannya bersama sang kekasih. "_Show time… seme?_" desahnya sembari mengecup pundak Naruto. Pinggulnya terus bergerak, menggesekan gumpalan kecil pada celananya ke arah lubang berlapisan kain kepunyaan sang CEO di saat permainan _doggy style_ dengan _full dress_ pun dimulai.

Naruto menggeram pelan atas perkataan Sasuke.

_I—ini gila…_

_Tetapi.._

_Kenapa tubuhku bereaksi pada kegilaan ini?_

Batin Naruto sembari mengutuk Itachi sampai tujuh turunan.

_Eh, jangan!_

_Jika mengutuk Itachi seperti itu.._

_Berarti.._

_Turunan Kyuubi akan jelek…_

_Eh?_

_Kyuubi dan Itachi 'kan cowok?_

Memang bisa punya keturunan?

Naruto semakin _error_ ketika Sasuke semakin mempermainkan tubuhnya. Ia mendesah pelan, dan munurunkan tubuhnya, hingga—seperti—nyaris bersujud, ketika Sasuke terus meremas kejantanannya.

_Jika aku tidak sayang kau…_

_Pasti sudah aku gigit kau Sasuke!_

Batin Naruto—gemas.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Pinggir gedung diskotik…_

_Tepatnya di luar diskotik…_

"Ho—hoeeekkkk..," Itachi menempelkan telapak tangannya di tembok gendung diskotik. Ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya, ketika dirinya berada di sebuah lorong jalan—pinggir diskotik yang sempat dikunjunginya. "UHUK! UHUK! Ho.. hoek!" muntah Uchiha sulung. Perutnya melilit, terkuras isinya. Uchiha sulung terbatuk-batuk kehabisan suara.

Di belakang Itachi terdapat dua orang pemuda berambut merah, satu cokelat, dan satu lagi oranye. Ketiga pemuda tersebut memandang Itachi khawatir, ketika Sasori memijat-mijat tengkuk Itachi agar Uchiha sulung merasa baikan. Namun, usahanya seperti tidak berhasil. Itachi tampak tidak bisa mengontrol isi perutnya yang terus keluar.

"Kau masuk angin sepertinya, Chi…," komentar Sasori, ketika Itachi tidak kunjung berhenti muntah. Namun, Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasori. Ketiga orang lainnya yang berada di dekat Itachi menganggukan kepala mereka, setuju dengan kibasan tangan Itachi.

_Ha—ah, mana ada setan masuk angin…_

Batin Pein, Gaara, dan Shukaku—bersamaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah para kekasih bocah Namikaze.

Para kekasih bocah Namikaze—minus Itachi—melihat ke arah pemilik langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Mereka semua melihat jika kekasih mereka telah tiba. Ya, para bocah Namikaze—kecuali Kyuubi—yang rupanya sudah mengetahui permainan para kekasih mereka langsung mendatangi para seme mereka. Ha—ah, semua ini dikarenakan Sasori yang meng-sms mengenai keberhasilan permainannya pada Gaara, tetapi Nagato yang sedang meminjam hape Gaara untuk bermain game-lah yang membaca SMS tersebut. Alhasil, Nagato mengetahui seluruh permainan Itachi beserta antek-anteknya.

Dan?

Nagato yang sangat dekat dengan Konan, dan Deidara tentu langsung meng-sms saudara-saudaranya mengenai kegilaan kekasihnya mereka. Sedangkan Kyuubi, walaupun Nagato sudah meng-sms-nya, pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidaklah menjawab SMS tersebut. Entah Kyuubi sedang melakukan apa, tetapi pemuda tersebut memang paling sulit jika disuruh membalas SMS, walaupun hanya untuk satu kata.

Mahal, jika orang-orang miskin bilang.

Deidara menempelkan sekantong kresek obat-obatan ke arah dada Sasori dengan kasar. "Chk, ini obatnya!" seru Deidara—sangat sinis.

Sasori tersenyum hambar, menanggapi kesinisan kekasihnya. Ia mengambil kantong kresek tersebut, dan memberikan kantong tersebut pada Itachi.

Itachi mengambil obat-obatan yang terdapat di dalam kantong kresek tersebut. Ia membuka bungkusan berwarna putih, dan melihat isinya, ketika matanya terbelalak. A—ASTAGA! Apa-apaan ini? INI BUKAN OBAT, I—ini… ini.. kondom? Tangan Itachi terbelalak. Ia terkejut dengan keberanian Namikaze untuk kali ini. Bagus! Bagus sekali mereka semua. Itachi hendak tersenyum iblis, namun rasa mualnya membuat Itachi tidak bisa berkutik, dan lebih memilih menatap sinis Deidara.

"APAAN INI?!" teriak Itachi—emosi. Ia melempar kantong tersebut ke arah Deidara. "Ini bukan permen!" lanjutnya, ketika kantong berisi kondom tersebut terjatuh ke atas jalan—tidak dipedulikan.

Pemuda terkecil dari keluarga Namikaze memandang Sasori, Shukaku, Pein, Gaara, dan Itachi secara bergiliran. Ia mendengus sebal. "Rasakan! Itu balasan kalian akibat membuat kakakku kebingungan…," katanya, dengan nada bengis nan kejam. "Ayo, Kak!" ajak Nagato, meminta kakak-kakaknya meninggalkan para seme bejad.

Layaknya Nagato, Konan pun memandang sinis Pein sebelum beranjak pergi—mengikuti Nagato.

Gaara memandang miris punggung kekasihnya. "Naga—KAK TACHI!" teriak Gaara sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi, ketika Uchiha sulung terjatuh ke atas jalan tidak berdaya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, ketika matanya terpejam—erat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara, ketika diapun ikut membantu teman-temannya untuk membantu Itachi bangkit dari atas jalan.

Sembari membantu Itachi untuk berposisi duduk, Sasori memegang kening Itachi yang sungguh panas, dan berkeringat. "Panas sekali..," gumam Sasori, khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaan temannya.

Itachi tersenyum setan, meskipun masih sakit. "Aku tidak sakit, dan biarkan aku istirahat sebelum menyetir..," gumam Itachi di tengah-tengah demamnya, ketika untuk berdiri saja membutuhkan bantuan teman-temannya. Sasori dan teman-temann yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, tidak bisa mengerti isi kepala setan di depan mereka.

_Brengsek!_

Aku menjadi mual dan demam seperti ini karena mencium Naruto?

Batin Itachi—menyalahkan ciumannya dengan Naruto. Padahal dia benar-benar masuk angin.

.

Ha—ah, akhirnya kau tumbang juga, Chi!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan di tengah-tengah keintimannya bersama sang kekasih. "Show time… seme?" desahnya sembari mengecup pundak Naruto. _

_._

.

"Ah… ah… ah~" desahan Naruto memenuhi ruangan. "Ahhhhnn.. ah… hen.. hentikan, Sasuke!" perkataan Naruto tidaklah sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Ia terus mendesah ketika Sasuke memanjakan organ vitalnya dengan baik.

Tumbang.

Naruto tidak dapat lagi bertahan pada posisi merangkaknya. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur secara menyamping, ketika Sasuke mensinkronkan posisinya dengan Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha yang notabene terus memanjakan organ terintim kekasihnya kini ikut berbaring di belakang Naruto, dengan posisi menyamping juga. Di balik desahan Naruto yang begitu serak, Sasuke masih memainkan kejantanan Naruto. Menggesekan tangannya, dan megenggam barang intim tersebut secara agresif. Pinggul Sasuke masih digerakan, mengelus pantat dan lubang CEO perusahaan Uzumaki di saat tubuh mereka masih terlapis oleh pakaian, hingga gesekan kasar akibat kain pun terasa oleh mereka berdua.

"Sa—Sasuke, i—ahhhnnnn…nhhhnnn..," Naruto mengerang. Meliuk-liukan badannya. Ingin melepaskan tubuhnya, dari Sasuke, namun tenaganya seperti menguap terbawa oleh kenikmatan yang dibawakan Uchiha bungsu.

Uchiha mengecup daun telinga Naruto. "Rasakan, Naruto..," desis Sasuke di tengah-tengah suara bariton-nya yang semakin rendah karena menahan libido. "Rasakan jika benda merah menegang ini memasuki sebuah lubang sempit, dan panas untuk pertama kalinya..," Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto, sekilas. "Melumat pelan, dan memijat penismu dengan perlahan, hingga kau bisa merasakan ketatnya lubang tersebut."

"Si—sial!" kutuk Naruto, ketika otaknya langsung terpikir lubang kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu-lah yang akan dia masuki.

Sasuke mengangguk—pelan. Suka dengan ketidakberdayaan Naruto.

Menginginkan lebih, Sasuke mulai membuka kancing, dan resleting celana bahan Naruto. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana tersebut untuk menggapai sesuatu yang sejak tadi membuat Naruto kehilangan tenaga dan kontrolnya. Sedangkan, Naruto berusaha menghentikan tangan Sasuke, ketika Uchiha bungsu terus memaksa dirinya untuk menyerah.

"Ja—jangan sentuh itu le—lebih…. AKHHHH!" Naruto tidak berhasil melarang Uchiha bungsu. Otaknya terasa _blank_, ketika tangan dingin Sasuke secara langsung menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Jangan apa, Nar?" cemooh Sasuke, menyebalkan. Ia menekan organ vital-nya pada pantat Naruto. Membuat sang Uzumaki lebih mendesah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan menegang terdapat di belakang pantatnya. Memikirkan barang yang hampir setiap malamnya memanjakan organ tubuh di dalam dirinya.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menggeram pelan.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tangan Sasuke tidaklah terlalu agresi. Pemuda Uchiha lebih tenang, dan santai dalam permainannya sekarang. Ia mengelus kejantanan sang Uzumaki secara pelan. Mengelus dengan cara menarikan dan memutari genggaman jari-jarinya dari dasar alat vital tersebut dengan perlahan, hingga ke arah ujung kepala kejantanan Naruto sebelum kembali ke bawah untuk megenggam tengah batang organ vital tersebut.

Sasuke pun mulai menaik turunkan tangannya—semakin memanjakan Naruto.

Naik—turun—naik—turun.

Sasuke _meng-hand job_ barang vital Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke… ahnn…," Naruto tidak berhenti untuk menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. Punggungnya semakin menempel pada tubuh Sasuke, memperdekat keintiman mereka. Dirinya dan otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa sinkron.

Rasa dingin tangan Sasuke pada alat intim Naruto membuat sang Uzumaki menggila. Walapun ruangan tertutup ini ber-ac, Naruto tidak dapat berhenti merasakan kepanasan, hingga berkeringat. Hembusan napas panas dengan diiringi suara geraman dari Uchiha bungsu menggelitik tengkuk sang Uzumaki. Tangan Naruto yang ikut serta dengan permainan tangan Uchiha bungsu, megenggam tangan pucat tersebut. Seperti biasanya, ingin menyingkirkan, tetapi Naruto malah ikut ambil alih dalam kenikmatan di tengah selangkangannya. Cairan awal yang lebih bening dan tidak terlalu lengket seperti sperma pun mulai mengalir dari ujung alat kejantanan sang Uzumaki di saat libido Naruto semakin meningkat.

Cairan yang sedikit membasahi tangan Sasuke.

Belum selesai.

Permainan belumlah selesai bagi Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha tidak akan mengijinkan Naruto untuk melepas hasratnya dengan mudah. Alhasil, Sasuke berhenti untuk memanjakan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana sang Uzumaki, sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah kesal karena kenikmatan surga duniawinya tertunda untuk sementara waktu.

Pemuda Uchiha memandang Naruto yang tidak berkutik. Ia menjilat cairan Naruto yang membasahi kulit punggung telapak tangannya. "Kau enak seperti biasanya, Naruto..," gumam Sasuke. Lidahnya mengelus, bermain untuk menjilat cairan tersebut hingga bersih, dan menciptakan _saliva_ di kulit tangannya. Layaknya Naruto, butiran keringat ikut menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram pelan, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Uchiha bungsu ketika libido-nya sedang di dalam puncak. Ia hanya fokus untuk menurunkan libido-nya, dan mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Posisi sang Uzumaki terlentang—mengatur napasnya yang memburu, hingga dadanya naik-turun tidak teratur. Namun, matanya masih terbuka memandang Sasuke dengan sinis.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tidak penuh arti bercampur bangga melihat kekasihnya begitu kepayahan, di saat Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tajam, namun kabut nafsu masih berada di mata biru langit tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasur. Tangannya mengambil sabuk yang sekarang berada di tengah kasur, dan entah sejak kapan terlupakan. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan untuk mendatangi lemari etalase yang terletak di depannya—seberang kasur. Ia membuka pintu kaca etalase tersebut untuk melihat benda-benda tidak normal yang sejak awal kedatangannya ke dalam ruangan ini sudah berada di dalam etalase tersebut.

Merasa napasnya mulai teratur, Naruto sedikit mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya dengan bantuan kedua sikut tangan, ketika matanya terus awas—menatap Sasuke. Ia melihat ke arah pemuda yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Naruto memandang bagian belakang tubuh Uchiha bungsu. Maskulin, ramping, berkulit halus—pucat, dan… sangat proposional. _DAMN!_ Kenapa setan itu sangat sempurna? Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri karena kekasihnya begitu _hot_, dan susah untuk ditolak keberadaannya.

"Astaga..," desah Naruto—menyerah pada nasib. Ia membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada bantal di bawahnya. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata, berharap otaknya berhenti untuk berpikiran mesum mengenai sang kekasih.

_Uchiha memang paling tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya terlihat 'waw'?_

Naruto mengeluh di dalam batinnya. Ia menghela napas—menenangkan otaknya. Membiarkan Sasuke autis dengan dirinya-sendiri.

.

.

Lihat—lihat—lihat.

Sasuke meneliti berbagai macam benda di dalam lemari—depannya, sebelum mengambil beberapa benda yang disukainya. Ya, dia mengambil banyak sekali benda berbentuk aneh, dan entahlah fungsinya untuk apa, hingga tangannya mulai penuh dengan barang-barang yang membuat dirinya tersenyum lebih menyesatkan dari biasanya. Chk, chk, chk. Sembari tersenyum lebar, layaknya bocah yang baru saja menemukan permen, Sasuke beranjak dari depan lemari untuk kembali ke arah kasur, dan memulai eksprimennya gilanya.

.

.

PLAK! PLUK! PLAK! PLUK!

Terdengar suara barang yang berjatuhan di atas kasur, dekat kaki Naruto. Sehingga beberapa bagian benda tersebut mengenai kaki Naruto.

Mendengar suara-suara barang berjatuhan di dekatnya Naruto terlonjak kaget, membuka matanya, dan langsung menempelkan punggungnya kembali pada kepala kasur—menjauhi Sasuke. Matanya membelalak, ketika melihat benda-benda yang dibawa Sasuke, dan dijatuhkan ke atas kasur—depan Naruto. Alhasil, Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya, ketika melihat benda-benda aneh yang cukup banyak, dan… sangat mengerikan?

Senang melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto, Sasuke tertawa geli—selintas. "Kita menggunakan bahan apa untuk _bondage_, Nar?" tanya Uchiha bungsu, seperti bertanya mengenai cuaca, santai. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari wajah Naruto pada benda-benda yang tersedia di atas kasur, sebelum mengambil beberapa benda tersebut. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri—_horror_. Mata sang Uzumaki tidak bisa teralihkan dari benda yang kini terdapat di tangan Sasuke. "Kain?" tanya Uchiha sulung sembari menunjukan sebuah benda yang tampaknya adalah syal panjang bermotif kotak-kotak, berwarna cokelat—hitam. " Tali?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya kini memperlihatkan sebuah tali tambang putih berukuran sedang. Lalu, Sasuke tersenyum iblis. Ia menghela napas—bahagia. " atau…. borgol?" desisnya, psikopat. Bunyi rantai borgol yang saling beradu pada saat Sasuke memperlihatkannya pada sang kekasih terdengar mematikan di telinga Naruto.

_Ja—jadi dia benar-benar akan bermain ini?_

Batin Naruto, ngeri sekaligus tidak percaya.

Sangat tidak aman.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Naruto menduga dirinya dan Sasuke hanya akan menggunakan beberapa _toys sex_, tetapi nyatanya? _Oh, shit!_ Benda-benda yang hanya Naruto pernah lihat di internet atau _blue film_ kini muncul di depan matanya. A—astaga! Pemuda Uzumaki tanpa berpikir lebih panjang hendak turun dari kasur untuk menghindari kegilaan Sasuke, ketika secara cepat Uchiha bungsu berlari ke arah dirinya, menaiki kasur, memegang pinggang Naruto dengan erat, dan membanting Naruto ke atas kasur dengan sangat, sangat, sangat kasar.

BRUK!

Naruto dibanting ke atas kasur dengan sangat kasar, hingga tubuhnya dapat dipastikan akan sakit badan, jika masa-masa gila ini sudah terlewati.

"SASUKE, KAU GILA!" teriak Naruto—memberi _warning_ pada Uchiha bungsu jika sikapnya sangat kasar, tetapi Sasuke tentu tidak akan mendengarnya. Naruto masih berusaha melepas diri dari Sasuke, ketika perlakuan Sasuke semakin kasar pada dirinya. "I—ITU BENDA APA?!" Naruto berteriak—_horror_, tidak mau memakai alat-alat yang sekiranya tidak dikenal jaminan keamanannya.

GRAP!

Tubuh Naruto dipaksa terlentang oleh Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke megenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan mengarahkan tangan Naruto yang terus memberontak—tidak ingin bermain kasar—agar diam di masing-masing sisi kepala sang Uzumaki sendiri.

Naruto menggeliat. Ia meronta-ronta, hingga kakinya terus bergerak-gerak, mengacak-acak sprei di bawahnya. "Sasuke, aku tidak mau mema—

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto, sangat kasar, membuat rasa panas di pipi yang belum saja sembuh kini semakin panas karena Sasuke menampar Naruto tepat di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"—AW!" rintih Naruto, ketika Sasuke menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras.

GRAP!

Setelah menampar, Sasuke kembali memegang kedua tangan Naruto di sisi kepala sang Uzumaki. Ia menahan tubuh dan kedua tangan Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, mematikan sedikit pergerakan Naruto. "Kau ingin memakai kain, tali, atau borgol?" tanya Sasuke—datar tetapi terkesan menyeramkan.

"A—ah, aku tidak mau melakukan itu, Sa—

PLAK!

Untuk ketiga kalinya Naruto ditampar oleh Uchiha bungsu. Bahkan tamparan Sasuke semakin keras, hingga sudut bibir Naruto yang sempat robek pun kembali mengeluarkan darah—sedikit mengalir ke bagian terdekat dari sudut bibir. Selain itu, luka dalam berwarna biru kini mulai timbul dari bagian yang ditampar oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Oke, permainan yang sedang dilangsungkan oleh Sasuke sudah keterlaluan!

"Sakit Sasu..," rintih Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan emosi. Memberitahu kekasihnya, jika pipinya sangat panas. Mata Naruto mulai lembab, menahan sakit sekaligus sedih karena tamparan keras Uchiha bungsu. Ya, selama mereka berpacaran baru kali ini Sasuke menampar Naruto, dan itu sangat menyakiti sang Uzumaki.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak melawan untuk sementara waktu. Rasa panas terus menempel pada pipinya. Tamparan-tamparan Sasuke sangat telak menyentuh hati kecil Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki yang baru pertama kali merasakan tamparan Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa membatin, terdiam seribu bahasa—menahan perasaan getir yang membuat matanya terasa panas, menahan air mata. Ha—ah, Sasuke yang notabene selalu lembut selama mereka berpacaran kini menjadi kasar membuat Naruto sangat takut, sedih, dan kecewa.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum otaknya kembali fokus pada permainannya.

Tidak banyak berkomentar dan peduli lagi dengan ekspesi Naruto, sembari duduk di atas tubuh Naruto, Sasuke sedikit membalikan badannya ke belakang dengan cepat untuk mengambil borgol besi yang sempat dilupakannya di atas kasur.

Melihat gerakan Sasuke, fokus Naruto kembali pada dunia nyata. Ia harus menghentikan Sasuke. Permainan kasar ini tidak boleh berjalan, dan Naruto pun mulai mendorong nan memberontak kembali untuk menyingkirkan Uchiha bungsu dari atas tubuhnya.

"SASUKE, KAU MENYINGKIR!" teriak Naruto sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke yang terus melawan sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke berusaha mengambil borgol tersebut, ketika Naruto memberontak mendorong dirinya dari atas tubuh. Sasuke tidak mau menyerah. Pemuda tersebut berusaha mempertahankan diri di atas tubuh Naruto, menangkis tangan Naruto, menahan tubuh—tangan Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya pemuda Uchiha pun mendapatkan borgol tersebut. Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai mengarahkan borgol tersebut pada tangan Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari pertahanan Sasuke. "SASUKE, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sembari mengeluarkan tenaganya secara maksimal, walaupun usahanya sia-sia. Ia semakin memberontak, ketika salah satu pergelangan tangannya di pegang Sasuke, dan diborgol oleh Uchiha bungsu secara paksa. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya. "AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Naruto—sekali lagi, hingga suaranya mulai serak. Setelah itu, Naruto tanpa sengaja memandang wajah Sasuke. "AKU TIDAK MA—" Naruto terdiam sejenak—berhenti berteriak. Ia tidak bisa berbicara—mematung, ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang muncul selama sepersekian detik—tadi. "—mau melakukannya…," bisik Naruto. Ia terus memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir dan nanar, ketika Uchiha bungsu sudah memborgol kedua tangannya tanpa ampun.

Pemuda Uzumaki terus memandang wajah Sasuke, berharap bisa menemukan ekspresi yang tadi sempat muncul selama sepersekian detik dari wajah aristokrat Uchiha bungsu. Ta… tadi… A—ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa barusan secara selintas Sasuke seperti terlihat sedih? Apakah Naruto salah lihat atau tidak? Astaga.. ketika melihat ekspresi tersebut entah kenapa Naruto merasa, jika permainan ini bukan hanya emosi gila Sasuke semata. Ya, Naruto merasa ada suatu hal yang mengganjil di pikiran Sasuke, tetapi pemuda tersebut tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara baik, sehingga membuat Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini.

Lalu?

Tanpa perlawanan yang lebih Sasuke berhasil memborgol kedua tangan Naruto.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak ketika suara teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidak terdengar.

Selesai dengan tugas pertamanya, Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto. Ia duduk di pinggir—samping— kasur, dengan kedua kaki menjuntai ke bawah—menempel pada lantai. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi membelakangi Naruto. "Kau tahu aturan-aturan di dalam permainan BDSM?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada perlahan, sukses mengembalikan fokus Naruto yang sejak beberapa detik lalu hilang kembali pada dunia nyata.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. "….," pemuda Uzumaki tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya melihat punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas.

Pemuda Uchiha menyondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ia membuka sepatu, dan kaos kaki yang sejak tadi dikenakannya. "BDSM..," desah Sasuke—perlahan. "Permainan tersebut harus disepakati oleh kedua pihak, terlebih oleh pihak _submissive_..," gumam Sasuke—menjelaskan sembari berkutat dengan kaos kakinya. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya mendengar opini dadakan Sasuke mengenai permainan tidak wajar tersebut.

Setelah melepaskan alas kakinya, Uchiha bungsu beranjak dari atas kasur. Ia berjalan ke arah kaki Naruto untuk membuka sepatu sang Uzumaki yang tangannya sudah terborgol—mengurangi keaktifan Naruto dalam gerakan. "Semua benda yang dimainkan di dalam permainan BDSM bukan hanya disepakati oleh sebelah pihak karena… itu bisa dibilang masuk ke dalam pasal kekerasan… yang berarti tindakan….," pada saat dirinya di depan Naruto, Sasuke mulai menjamah kaki Naruto. Ia melepaskan sepatu—kaos kaki Naruto yang hanya diam saja memandang Sasuke sebelum Uchiha bungsu memperlihatkan senyuman a la Uchiha. "Kriminal?" tanyanya pada Naruto, menyebalkan. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang mendapatkan persetujuan dari Naruto saja.

Tidak usah dijelaskan.

Naruto sangat tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud dengan BDSM. Bondage (Perbudakan) dan Discipline (Disiplin) atau disingkat BD—biasanya melakukan ikat-mengikat dan memberi aturan, Domination (dominasi) dan Submission (Subordinat) atau disingkat DS—bermain memegang kontrol atau dipegang kontrol, Sadism (Sadisme) & Masacochism (Masakokis) atau disingkat SM—seperti si Sasuke ini, nih orang sadis.

Menurut referensi buku yang Naruto baca, permainan tersebut tidaklah semengerikan seperti dipikirkan oleh orang awam bagi pelakunya. Permainan tersebut harus disekapati oleh dua orang yang bermain (jika mereka memang wajar, bermain berdua). Seharusnya BDSM dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang mempunyai sikap sadis dan masakokis. Selain itu, informasi yang Naruto dapat mengenai permainan BDSM haruslah memiliki banyak aturan agar terhindar dari pasal kriminal. Ya, BDSM pun memiliki pengacara khusus yang sangat mengetahui seluk-beluk BDSM, sehingga apabila terdapat kasus pelaporan kekerasan dari pihak awam yang melihat sepasang manusia sedang melakukan BDSM, kemungkinan besar pengacara tersebut yang akan membela. Namun, eh namun… aturan pertama saja sudah dilanggar oleh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha tidak meminta Naruto untuk menyepakati permainan. Pemuda Uchiha membuat aturan-aturannya sendiri. Pemuda Uchiha tidak memberitahu sampai sejauh mana permainan BDSM akan dilangsungkan pada Naruto.

Bisa dibilang BDSM bukanlah termasuk rape, tetapi itu adalah permainan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki suatu permainan sex yang kurang sreg atau tidak wajar. Naruto tahu dengan pasti Uchiha mengetahuinya, tetapi si brengsek ini pasti punya pikiran lain.

_Akan aku tuntut kau Sasuke jika macam-macam.._

_Atau…_

_Memainkan permainan itu…_

_Tetapi…_

_Kau paling tahu kelemahanku, DAMN IT!_

Batin Naruto, menggerutu dengan bibir dimanyunkan. Ia kesal karena Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak mungkin setega itu untuk melaporkan tindakan gila Uchiha bungsu. Ha—ah, Naruto sempat-sempatnya berpikir aneh di saat dirinya diduga akan bermain sebuah permainan sex yang menyimpang.

Melihat senyuman Sasuke, rasa cemas, dan iba Naruto pada Sasuke langsung sirna, bergantikan rasa kesal kembali. Naruto menatap setiap ekspresi, dan pergerakan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti kau berbicara apa, aku hanya ingin kita keluar dari tempat ini..," desis Naruto—sangat sinis. Ia menggerak-gerakan pergelangan tangannya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan borgol yang menahannya di depan seperti penjahat.

Sasuke sudah selesai melepas kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki sang Uzumaki. Setelah itu, pemuda Uchiha melirik selintas mainan yang dia bawa dari etalase, dan diletakannya di atas kasur. Dengan membawa benda-benda 'aneh' tersebut, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto kembali. Ia duduk di samping Naruto sebelum meletakan benda-benda tersebut di atas kasur—samping Naruto. Uchiha bungsu menarik tangan Naruto agar mendekat ke arahnya, ketika sang Uzumaki yang kini berada di posisi terduduk hendak menggeser tubuhnya—menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas kasur. Setengah tubuhnya menaiki tubuh sang Uzumaki.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau diamlah!" perintah Sasuke—tegas. Ia memandang Naruto—_dominant. _

Uchiha bungsu mengelus bagian depan rambut Naruto. Ia hendak mengecup kening Naruto, ketika sang Uzumaki menghindari kecupannya, kembali tidak _mood _untuk menanggapi Uchiha bungsu.

"Sa—Sasuke, kita pul—

GRAP!

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto, sehingga membuat leher Naruto terdongak, terbawa oleh jambakan Uchiha bungsu.

"Itai..," Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tangannya yang terborgol—di depan—secara reflek bergerak ke arah kepala, ketika Sasuke langsung menipis kedua tangan tersebut dari kepala sang Uzumaki sendiri—kasar. "Ka—kau kasar sekali..," komentar Naruto—sebal. Ia memandang Sasuke sengit, ketika yang dipandang hanya memandang dingin.

Di tengah-tengah ringisan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke mengecup kening sang Uzumaki. Kening basah akibat butiran-butiran keringat. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sisi lain di wajah Naruto. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, ketika jambakan tangannya pada rambut Naruto diperkencang. Lalu, secara perlahan, bibir Uchiha bungsu beralih pada pipi berkulit _tan_ di bawahnya. Ia menjilat kecil pipi tersebut sebelum mengecupnya—mesra.

"Issshhhh..," Naruto hendak menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya, tetapi sulit. Genggaman tangan Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan—menyakitkan, dan membuat Naruto susah untuk berkonsentrasi pada kekuatannya sendiri. "Sa—Sasuke, sakit..," rintih Naruto, tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus menjilat pipi kenyal sang Uzumaki. "Tanganmu itu menyebalkan..," lanjut Naruto. Ia hendak mendorong Sasuke, tetapi tubuh Uchiha bungsu tidak bergeming barang sedikit pun.

Kecupan, jilatan secara berangsur-angsur diterima pipi Naruto sebelum bibir sang Uchiha mulai memainkan daun, dan lubang telinga sang Uzumaki. Bibir tersebut mengecup pelan telinga Naruto, ketika lidah Uchiha bungsu mulai menjulur, ikut serta dalam permainan. Ya, semua perlakukan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendesah, terlebih ketika hembusan napas Sasuke meniup lubang telinganya tersebut.

Basah.

Kecupan, dan jilatan Sasuke membuat telinga Naruto lembab.

Lidah Sasuke yang lembab pun menyelusup masuk ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto. Menjilat secara detail dalam lubang telinga tersebut sebelum Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan mulai menelusuri bagian bawah telinga sang Uzumaki, hingga mencapai kulit leher Naruto. Ketika lidah Sasuke sudah tiba pada salah satu bagian tersensitif di tubuh Naruto, Sasuke langsung sibuk membasahi kulit leher tersebut. Sedangkan, tangan Sasuke mulai beraksi. Perlahan namun pasti Uchiha bungsu membuka kancing kemeja sang Uzumaki. Ia mengelus setiap kulit yang tertutup bagian kancing tersebut setelah membuka kancingnya secara satu per satu. Sasuke Menarikan jari-jari lentik dan dinginnya di atas kulit berkeringat nan hangat milik Naruto—menanti untuk dihisap.

Naruto mengerang—pelan. "Kau—kau benar-benar…," desah Naruto, tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya, ketika tangan Sasuke dan lidah Sasuke terus menari di atas kulitnya. Menghisap, mempermainkan, dan membuat pikiran Naruto menjadi kotor penuh dengan imajinasi liar mengenai permainan di atas ranjang.

"Benar-benar apa, sayang?" Sasuke berbicara di tengah-tengah jilatan, dan gigitannya pada kulit leher Naruto. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi suara napas tersenggal-senggal yang diberikan Naruto. "Chk.. chk.. chk.. kau sangat sensitif, nakal, dan... panas," decak Sasuke, ketika Naruto mudah sekali untuk digoda. "Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, jika tubuh panasmu meliuk di atasku, ketika barang intimmu itu memasuki lubangku, Naruto..," desah Sasuke. Naruto menggeram—terpancing.

"Be—berhentilah berbicara kotor dan kasar!" perintah Naruto. Ia semakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, jika Sasuke berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum untuk kali ini.

Selesai membasahi kulit leher Naruto dengan memakai lidahnya, Sasuke mulai mencari titik gairah yang terdapat di leher Naruto. Ia mengeluskan lidahnya pada kulit leher tersebut sampai suatu detakan nadi terasa oleh lidah sensitif Uchiha bungsu. Lalu, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke menyapu bagian berdetak tersebut sebelum menghisapnya dengan perlahan—perlahan, hingga mencapai titik dimana Uchiha bungsu memperkeras hisapannya, dan membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget— melihat bintang sejenak.

"SASUKE!" erang Naruto—lepas kontrol sembari mendongakan kepalanya yang terjambak, ketika tubuhnya begitu responsif pada segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu. "Ahhhhnnn….," desah Naruto—tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya pada bagian leher Naruto yang terluka sebagai permintaan maaf secara terselubung. Selain itu, iapun mengecup bagian luka tersebut secara protektif, menandakan jika Naruto hanya punya dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Sasuke pun mulai menandai setiap kulit yang berada di leher Naruto, hingga membentuk bercak-bercak merah, ketika tangannya semakin agresif mengelus bagian tubuh Naruto yang pada bagian kancing kemejanya sudahlah terbuka—seluruhnya. Tangan Sasuke melepas jambakannya pada rambut Naruto. Ia hendak mencari 'mainannya' yang berada di dekatnya dan dekat Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah melepas keintimannya bersama Naruto memandang sang Uzumaki. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak hopeless—tidak berdaya. Rambut Naruto yang kuning—indah kini tampak lembab dengan keringat. Mata sang Uzumaki berkabut nafsu, ketika bibir merahnya yang membengkak karena hisapan Sasuke sedikit terbuka—mencari napas. Leher jenjang Naruto yang berkeringat penuh bercak merah menandakan jika Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah kepunyaan Uchiha. U—Chi—Ha!

Dengan kata lain, Sasuke berpikir jika Naruto semakin hot, hot, dan hot. Sasuke hampir berdecak kagum ketika melihat hasil karyanya pada sang kekasih.

Naruto yang terbuai dengan cumbuan Sasuke tersadar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memandang Sasuke di saat Uchiha bungsu memandang dirinya dengan seringai iblis. Mata Naruto yang tadi memandang wajah Sasuke teralihkan pada tangan Uchiha bungsu. Ia melihat Sasuke memegang sesuatu yang sa… sangat… menyeramkan, dan membuat Naruto mundur seketika, menjauh dari Sasuke.

_Ge—gerper leher (kalung hewan) be—berantai?_

Batin Naruto-matanya menatap benda di tangan Sasuke ketakutan.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Di saat Naruto turun dari atas kasur untuk menghindari Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu tidaklah menariknya, dan membantingnya ke atas kasur. Dengan santai, Sasuke mengambil sabuknya, ketika tangannya yang sebelah lagi memegang kalung a la _pet_ yang kerap kali digunakan para penggila BDSM sebagai pendisiplin . Ia beranjak dari atas kasur, dan berlenggang jalan, mengikuti arah lari sang Uzumaki. Ya, ini semakin seru! Sasuke tersenyum iblis. Tampaknya binatang liar ini harus ditaklukan di dalam ruangan biadab.

Naruto yang frustasi berlari ke arah pintu. Ia mencoba menggedor-gedor pintu dengan sekeras mungkin dengan tangannya yang sedang diborgol di depan, berharap ada orang di luar sana yang mendengar suaranya.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Pintu diketuk-ketuk oleh Naruto secara brutal.

"BUKA! BUKA!" teriak Naruto, benar-benar frustasi. Ia panik. Ia takut, jika harus memakai benda yang terdapat di tangan Sasuke. Benda seperti kalung dengan rantai di depannya.

ASTAGA!

Mau dikemanakan harga diri Naruto Uzumaki yang notabene sebagai CEO Perusahaan Uzumaki, jika memakai kalung 'hewan' itu?

JEPRET!

Terdengar suara pecutan ke arah lantai, sehingga membuat Naruto langsung membalikan badannya, menempelkan punggungnya sembari membuka-tutup mulutnya, ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia tidak mendekat ke arah Naruto, tampak sengaja mempermainkan mental Naruto. Ya, Sasuke sengaja membuat Naruto merasa bahaya sebelum memainkannya lebih lanjut.

Senyuman menantang tersirat di bibir Sasuke. Ia benar-benar psikopat untuk kali ini. "Aku harus mengajarkanmu untuk memuaskan seorang uke, hm?" desis Sasuke. Mukanya benar-benar maniak, tidak ada belas kasihan sama sekali. Naruto menelan ludahnya—ketakutan. "Oh, iya! Selama aku menjadi seme, aku tidaklah terlalu banyak mengajarimu~" kata Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song_. "Oleh karena itu, kali ini kau jadilah murid yang baik… seme-ku sayang~"

GILA!

Naruto menjerit di dalam hatinya. Semakin lama orang di depannya bukanlan seperti kekasihnya. Otak Sasuke sudah tertutup oleh emosi yang tidak masuk akal. Secara perlahan, layaknya seorang binatang herbivora yang terperangkap oleh mangsanya, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya—menelusuri tembok. Perlahan, ia harus menjauh dari Sasuke. Ya, dia harus menghindar dari Uchiha bungsu sampai ada seseorang yang akan membuka pintu untuknya.

JEPRET!

Sasuke memecutkan sabuknya ke atas lantai, hingga membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. _Shock_, dengan bunyi memekakan telinga tersebut, sehingga dengan panik Naruto pun langsung berlari—menjauh dari Uchiha bungsu.

Ketakutan, dan penghindaran Naruto membuat Uchiha bungsu semangat. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya—mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, terus berlari menjauhi Sasuke, dengan panik dan benar-benar tidak mau berada di dekat Uchiha bungsu.

JEPRET!

Lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi memekakan telinga dari arah pemecutan Sasuke terhadap lantai.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto semakin cepat—bergerak untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Berlari kecil di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke belakang, menatap Sasuke.

"LARI! TERUS LARI, NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke—mengintimidasi. Dengan santai, ia mengekor di belakang Naruto. Tangannya terus memecutkan sabuk ke atas lantai. "HAHAHAHA..," tawa Sasuke—psikopat.

_DAMN IT!_

_DAMN IT!_

_Kau brengsek, Itachi!_

Kutuk Naruto di dalam hati, kesal. Menyalahkan Uchiha sulung atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Kepanikan Naruto membawa kesialan bagi Uzumaki sendiri. Di saat fokusnya terus pada suara tawa Uchiha bungsu, Naruto tidak sadar jika di depannya terdapat sebuah meja yang pada bagian sofanya sempat digunakan Itachi untuk duduk sambil meminum wine. Alhasil, Naruto menabrak meja tersebut, dan terjungkal ke atas lantai—keras. Sasuke mendengus—senang, melihat buronannya begitu kepayahan.

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Aw!" seru Naruto, ketika tubuhnya terbentur ke atas lantai, tersyungkur, hingga sikut kaki menempel pada lantai. Ia tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, ketika tangannya diborgol, hingga dagunya pun nyaris mencium lantai.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening, ketika Naruto merintih kesakitan.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah perlahan Sasuke semakin terdengar, dan berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki dapat melihat bayangan Sasuke di atas lantai, tengah-tengah lampu remang berwarna biru. Alhasil, Naruto segera membalikan badannya untuk melihat sosok Sasuke yang tepat berdiri di depannya. Sang Uzumaki pun segera merangkak mundur ke belakang di atas lantai dengan susah payah karena tangannya terborgol, sehingga tidak bisa membantu pergerakan tubuhnya. Naruto masih berusaha untuk kabur dari jangkauan Uchiha bungsu, ketika matanya tidak terlepas dari sosok Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke tersenyum, senang jika 'santapannya' sudah siap untuk dinikmati.

CEPRET!

Sasuke memecutkan sabuk kulitnya tepat ke arah lengan Naruto.

"AKHHH!" teriak Naruto—Merasakan lengannya perih, atau kesakitan, Naruto langsung berhenti merangkak. Ia ingin mengelus lengannya, tetapi borgol menghalanginya. Alhasil, Naruto hanya bisa memandang Sasuke, dengan tatapan penuh emosi. "Sasu—

CEPREEETTT! CEPREEETT!

Dengan kekejaman tingkat tinggi, dengan santai Sasuke kembali memecutkan sabuknya pada tangan dan kaki Naruto.

"SAKIT, SASU!" teriak Naruto—kesakitan. Ia melotot ke arah Uchiha bungsu. "Kalau emosi kau bisa bicara baik-baik, tidak?" tanya Naruto, berharap dengan nada marah, Sasuke dapat berpikir jernih, dan tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan kembali.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, ketika mata _onyx_ dingin saling bertatapan dengan mata biru di bawahnya.

Ekspresi kaku Sasuke kembali mencair. Senyuman setan Sasuke telah kembali. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, dan memposisikan dirinya berjongkok, dengan sebelah sikut mengenai lantai. Ia memandang Naruto. Uchiha bungsu memegang dagu Naruto, dan Naruto menggerakan kepalanya, hendak menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, tetapi tidak bisa. Genggaman jari-jari Sasuke pada dagunya sungguh erat. Ya, Sasuke membiarkan matanya saling bertatapan dengan mata Naruto dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"Permainan tadi kurang sakit, Nar~" bisik Sasuke. Nada suaranya sangat rendah, nan mengintimidasi. "Aku _request_ permainan kita harus lebih keras..," lanjut Sasuke, tenang—serasa tidak bersalah. "Ingat, di dalam permainan ini _submissive_ harus didengar lebih baik karena… dia obyek penderitaan~" lanjutnya, mengingatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting bagi Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "A—apa?!" tanyanya, tidak mengerti atas perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kembali berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Di dalam BDSM _submissive_ adalah obyek penderitaan, yaitu... aku," Sasuke menekankan kata 'aku' pada kalimat perkataanya. "Aku sebagai... uke… tentu orang yang lebih menentukan ingin melakukan apa untuk permainan menyenangkan ini~" lanjut Uchiha bungsu, hingga membuat Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya, mengerti dengan pola pikir gila, _bastard_, manipulatif Uchiha Sasuke. "Ya, ya, ya, seme pun boleh _me-request_ untuk kenyamanan dirinya, tetapi…. aku adalah uke terhebat sepanjang sejarahmu, Nar~" kata Uchiha bungsu, sangat percaya diri alias _narsis. _Bahkan, ia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan di kepala naruto, seperti paranormal. "Bukan Itachi, bukan Sasori, atau siapapun. Hanya aku, Sasuke Uchiha!" serunya. Nada Sasuke mengeras. "Kau tahu? Tanpa _request_ darimupun aku dapat… membuatmu berteriak, NIKMAT!" Sasuke setengah berteriak, tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto secara reflek langsung memejamkan matanya—mengerutkan kening karena terkejut.

Seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto sewaktu di atas kasur—tadi, BDSM haruslah memiliki perjanjian di antara dua belah pihak agar jauh dari pasal hukum tindakan kekerasan. Ya, BDSM haruslah disepakati oleh kedua pihak—terlebih oleh uke atau bisa dibilang obyek penderita BDSM (biasanya menjadi pihak berperan sebagai masakokis). Na… namun, kalau Sasuke yang jadi uke, sih, kasusnya beda lagi. Pemuda tersebut benar-benar membalikan fakta BDSM sebenarnya. Dia membuat dirinya menjadi uke, tetapi seme-lah yang disiksa. _What on Earth_! Masih mending, jika membalikan fakta. Ha—ah, Sasuke ternyata untuk kali ini mengatakan dirinya seolah-olah menderita, dan butuh dimanja dengan cara _request_ macam-macam terhadap Naruto karena dia adalah seorang uke. Pada faktanya? Walau dia uke, tetapi tindak-tanduknya seperti seme. Sok berkuasa, dan menindas kekasihnya sendiri. Alhasil, Naruto yang sakit dan seperti uke, Sasuke yang _request_ ini-itu untuk permainan BDSM!

Dasar, psikopat!

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ia memegang salah satu tangan Naruto yang terborgol, hendak menarik Naruto, sehingga membuat sang Uzumaki tersentak kaget—berhenti melamun. Tangan Uzumaki harus bergesekan dengan sabuk yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, pada saat Uchiha bungsu menyentuhnya, dan menariknya ke arah meja yang berada di dekat mereka.

Naruto kembali meronta, tetapi Sasuke memaksanya berdiri, dan mengikuti dirinya. "SA—SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Dia menggerak-gerakan badannya, mempertahankan diri agar Uchiha bungsu tidak mudah untuk membawanya kemanapun Sasuke ingin. Naruto pun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. "SASUKE! Kau sama saja bermasalahnya seperti Ita—"

BRUK!

Naruto dihempaskan oleh Uchiha bungsu ke atas meja, sehingga hempasan tersebut hampir menjatuhkan botol wine di atas meja, ketika gelas yang sempat digunakan oleh Uchiha sulung sudah terjatuh ke atas lantai, dan membuat suara gaduh pecahan gelas yang menyeramkan. Naruto pun harus menahan rasa sakit di perutnya, ketika tubuhnya menghantam meja kayu berlapis kaca di bawahnya.

CEPREEETT!

Belum saja Naruto bernapas lega, Sasuke sudah memecut pantat Naruto dengan keras. Menciptakan perih, sekaligus rona merah pada benda kenyal di dalam celana tersebut.

"AKHHH!" desis Naruto, kesakitan. Ia ingin beranjak dari atas meja, tetapi tampaknya mustahil karena posisi Sasuke yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Alhasil Naruto hanya membiarkan dirinya menjadi bual-bualan Uchiha bungsu untuk sementara waktu.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyakitiku..," kata Sasuke—sinis. "Jangan kau berani menyebut nama dia di malam ini, Naruto…," kata Uchiha bungsu, mengdikte Naruto dengan kata-katanya yang melantun indah, namun berbahaya.

"A—aku hanya menyebut nama kakakmu tanpa ada maksud ter—"

CEPRET!

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, dengan memecut pantat Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Menjamin rona merah akan semakin tercipta pada pada kulit pantat tersebut.

"Ahhhhhhh~" desah Naruto sembari mengadukan keningnya pada meja di bawahnya, tidak tertahankan. Iapun membelalakan matanya, dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, tidak percaya untuk kali dirinya bisa mendesah seperti itu ketika Uchiha bungsu memecutnya.

_A—astaga?!_

_Kenapa aku mendesah?!_

Batin Naruto, tidak menyadari jika pecutan pada pantatnya benar-benar membuat dirinya menjadi _turn on. _

Sasuke tersenyum maniak mendengar desahan Naruto. Ia memperdekat jaraknya pada tubuh Naruto yang perutnya menempel pada meja. Sasuke menekankan tubuhnya pada punggung Naruto, ketika tangannya yang memegang kalung a la _pet _ didekatkan pada leher sang Uzumaki. Merasakan Sasuke mulai memasangkan kalung terbuat dari kulit tersebut pada lehernya, Naruto mencoba untuk melawan.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto mengeluh, sebal. Ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya yang tertekan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto harus mengasari Uchiha bungsu, jika dia ingin bebas, dan dia tidak ingin itu. "Sasuke, aku ingin pulang..," lirih Naruto, berharap Sasuke berhenti berbuat bodoh.

Di saat tangan Sasuke terus berkutat dengan leher Naruto, ia menjilat bagian belakang leher Naruto. "Permainan kurang keras~" desahnya di tengah jilatan. "Malam ini aku uke-mu, Nar…," bisik Sasuke, menggoda, dan membuat Naruto merinding karena desahan panas Sasuke mengenai kulitnya dengan sangat pas. "Sebagai seme kau harus menuruti segala permintaan makhluk _submissive_ ini..," Sasuke mengecup pelan kulit leher basah akibat jilatannya. "Makhluk lemah, tidak berdaya, bual-bualan seme… itu adalah UKE!" teriak Sasuke, menekankan kata 'uke' agar didengar baik oleh kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin pulang…," bisik Naruto. Berkomentar atas perkataan sang Uchiha. Tidak bisa konsen atas perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Berhasil!

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengalungkan kalung _pet_ tersebut pada Naruto. Hahaha.. Kawai~ Sasuke merasa sangat puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Bahkan, senyuman setan tidak bisa dihilangkan dari bibir Uchiha bungsu yang terus menikmati aroma tubuh Naruto yang begitu menenangkan pikirannya, dan membuat imajinasinya semakin liar.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan kalung berbentuk gesper, dengan manik-manik besi di seklilingnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Di balik pertahanan Sasuke atas tubuh Naruto, tali gesper kalung tersebut cukup sulit dibuka, jika tangan seseorang diborgol layaknya narapidana. Selain itu, rupanya kalung tersebut memiliki rantai di depannya. Entah untuk apa rantai tersebut, tetapi sepertinya bisa membuat seseorang ditarik-tarik kemanapun.

.

Diborgol, dan dikalungi layaknya _pet_.

Astaga!

Apa yang sedang diimajinasikan Sasuke?

.

"Ka—kau gila..," komentar Naruto atas tingkah laku kekasihnya. Ia berbisik pelan, dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang tadi berada di leher Naruto teralihkan pada tonjolan kecil di dada sang Namikaze. Sasuke mengelus dengan jari-jarinya _nipple_ Naruto yang kemejanya sudah terbuka—bebas. Ia memainkan, menekan, memijat pelan ujung _nipple_ tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum memilinnya. Ya, Sasuke memilin, dan menggesekan ibu jari dan telunjuknya—memanjakan _nipple_ tersebut, ketika Naruto hanya bisa mendesah—pasrah.

"Kau menyukai tema BDSM kita, Nar?" Sasuke kembali berbicara. Ia menarik-narik tonjolan di dada Naruto dengan kasar, namun cukup membuat Naruto merasakan keagresifan Uchiha bungsu di tengah-tengah jari dinginnya. "Tema… sadistik?" desah Uchiha bungsu, ketika Naruto menggeram—pelan—tidak bisa menjawab. "Atau, kau ingin lebih sadis?" tawar Sasuke, bersuara sangat manis layaknya pemuda sangat baik hati. "Misalnya, super ekstra sadistik BDSM?" tanya Sasuke, memberi tema mengada-ada pada permainannya.

"Like _hell_ aku menyukainya!" teriak Naruto—naif, di tengah-tengah desahan ketika _nipple-nya_ mengeras, _horny_.

Naruto menggertakan giginya. Di dalam aturan BDSM, terdapat juga sebuah aturan tema yang digunakan untuk permainan ini. Aturan tema tersebut terdiri menjadi tiga bagian yaitu romantik BDSM, general BDSM, dan… sadistik BDSM? Tema-tema tersebut biasanya menjadi sebuah alur cerita dalam permainan BDSM. Ya, layaknya sebuah naskah skenario biasanya para pemain BDSM melakukan adegan-adegan layaknya seorang putri ditolong oleh pangeran tetapi malah di BDSM dengan memakai alat-alat yang ringan seperti vibrator dan pengikat kain (romantik BDSM), seorang uke diculik dan di BDSM oleh penculiknya dengan memakai tali tambang beserta gag (bola penutup mulut) atau para pelaku BDSM sering menyebutnya general BDSM, dan… seorang Naruto yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke Uchiha dikurung di dalam sebuah ruangan, diborgol, dijambak, disiksa, dan dipecuti padahal tidak punya salah apa-apa? Oh, kalian duga saja masuk ke dalam ketegori mana itu, ketika mental dan fisik Naruto begitu diuji!

Selesai membuat _nipple_ Naruto mengeras dengan pijitan, pilinan, dan cubitan, tangan Uchiha bungsu mulai beraksi ke tempat lain. Ia menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan ke arah diafragma, dan perut Naruto. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar tidak terlalu menempel pada meja untuk mengelus perut tersebut. Mengelus dengan jari telunjuknya, sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah lebih keras karena geli dan kesensitifan kulit perut bertato-nya.

"He—henti—ahnn… nhhhn..," Naruto meminta Sasuke berhenti, tetapi suaranya hanyalah dianggap angin lalu oleh sang Uchiha. Bahkan, ketika kening Naruto beradu dengan meja karena menahan libido, Sasuke tidak peduli. "Nhhhh…nnnhhhhhh..," desahan Naruto memenuhi ruangan, terlebih ketika Sasuke mengelus perut Naruto secara mengambang. Mengelus secara seduktif. Mata sang Uzumaki terpejam erat, menahan geli.

Merasa permainannya terus berlanjut, Uchiha bungsu mulai mempunyai alternatif lain untuk permainannya. "Rasakan keintiman kita Naruto. Rasakan jika kita berdua menegang—meminta untuk melakukan hubungan lebih intim, " suara Sasuke menjadi serak dan berat—menahan hasrat. Ia mulai menggesekan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus pada pantat sang Uzumaki, membuat Naruto sadar, betapa kerasnya barang intim sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke…," desah Naruto—meminta Sasuke untuk terus memenjakannya.

Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengelus perut Naruto mulai memasuki celana sang Uzumaki yang kancingnya sudahlah terbuka. Ia masuk ke dalam celana tersebut untuk bermain dengan benda terintim kepunyaan CEO Perusahaan Uzumaki. "Basah~" bisik Sasuke—senang, di saat kulitnya mulai megenggam tengah batang kejantanan Naruto, merasakan suatu cairan keluar dari ujung alat vital Naruto yang sekarang ini mengenai tangannya.

BUK!

Naruto memukul meja berkaca di bawahnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Tangan Sasuke sungguh dingin, dan sangat _ber-skill_ untuk memanjakan kejantanan lawan mainnya. Ha—ah, tidak salah jika dia dilahirkan di dalam Keluarga Uchiha.

Sempurna.

"_Damn.. damn it_!" kutuk Naruto sembari membenturkan keningnya kembali pada meja. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena secara terus-menerus berpikiran kotor mengenai kekasihnya. Sehingga, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sulit untuk dielakan. "SIAL! SIAL!" Naruto terus bergumam—mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat, mencegah desahan yang semakin tidak terkontrol. Bahkan, bibirnya pun mulai digigit, hingga torehan luka mulai muncul pada bibir ranumnya tersebut.

Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya untuk memanjakan barang intimnya sendiri. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke sulit untuk mengontrol libido-nya. "Rasakan Naruto..," Sasuke mulai kembali memprovokasi, ketika tangannya bergerak naik-turun untuk _meng-hand job _kejantanan Naruto. "Rasakan pinggulmu bergerak, di saat penismu memasuki lubang kering, dan panas milikku…," Sasuke mendesah, Naruto menggeram—pelan. "Tidakkah kau ingin itu? Tidakkah kau membayangkannya, jika lubang sempit dan _virgin-ku_ akan memanjakan kejantananmu ini?" Sasuke tersenyum puas, ketika pinggul Naruto mulai bergerak—memanjakan kejantanannya dengan memakai tangan Sasuke—terprovokasi. Sasuke pun menggerakan pinggulnya sesuai irama gerakan Naruto, hingga kejantanannya terus bergesekan, dan menempel pada pantat sang Uzumaki yang masih mengenakan pakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Tidak membiarkan kesenangan hanya milik Naruto, Sasuke melepas kejantanan Naruto sebelum mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana sang CEO, hingga membuat Naruto frustasi—kehilangan kenikmatannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sabar, Naruto..," bisik Sasuke, ketika mengetahui pacarnya begitu tidak sabaran dan menjadi frustasi karena dipermainkan secara terus-menerus. "Malam ini masih panjang sebelum kau memasukiku..," bisik Sasuke, hingga membuat Naruto lebih mendesah—kesal karena Sasuke mendoktrin otaknya dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar desahan frustasi Naruto.

Di saat keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua, Sasuke mulai menurunkan celana Naruto. Ia menurunkan celana tersebut secara perlahan, ketika Naruto—yang masih berada di dalam nafsunya— tidak melawan, dan hanya membiarkan Sasuke bertindak sekehendak hati. Alhasil, celana Naruto sudah ditanggalkan oleh Uchiha bungsu, dan dilempar kesembarang arah—tidak peduli dengan hape dan dompet yang berada di dalam celana tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto hanyalah berpakaian kemeja dengan kancing terbuka, dan boxer berwarna oranye—warna kesukaan Naruto.

Naruto mengatur napasnya, ketika Sasuke memandang pantatnya yang terbungkus kain boxer.

Dan?

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pantat Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, berhenti mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sejak tadi.

PLAK!

Sasuke kembali menampar pantat Naruto sebelum sang Uzumaki bisa berkomentar atas tindakan anarkis Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya untuk memandang pemuda yang diam di belakangnya. "Sasuke, cu—

PLAK!

Uchiha bungsu tidak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya. Ia menampar kembali pantat Naruto yang masih mengenakan boxer.

"Ahhhhhhnnnn..," desah Naruto—tidak normal. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada meja. Tamparan tangan Sasuke pada pantatnya yang memerah dan panas membuat sang Uzumaki merasa bergairah—semakin terpacu adrenalinnya. "Cu—cukup..," lirih Naruto, memohon agar Sasuke tidak membuat dirinya seperti orang konyol.

Sasuke tersenyum—setan. "Kau suka, sayang?" tanya Sasuke. Ia meremas kedua pipi pantat Naruto, dengan kasar, dan membuat Naruto semakin menggila. "Kau masakokis, ya? Tidakkah kau sadar, jika kau menyukai permainan ini, hm? Kau suka jika pantatmu aku manjakan, hn?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai menurunkan boxer Naruto, hendak melanjutkan permainannya ke taraf yang lebih ekstrim.

"Tidak..," desah Naruto di tengah-tengah kegilaan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha bungsu. Ia berusaha mencegah Sasuke untuk membuka celananya, tetapi ada sisi dimana pikiran Naruto tidak ingin mencegah Sasuke untuk memanjakannya lebih lanjut. "Hentikan..," lirih Naruto. Suaranya sangat serak, sulit menahan adrenalin yang memacu detak jantungnya. Omongannya, dan tubuhnya berbanding terbalik.

Sasuke melepas boxer dari tubuh Naruto. "Hentikan?" tanya Uchiha bungsu. Ia melempar boxer tersebut ke atas lantai. Mengikuti jejak celana bahan kepunyaan sang Uzumaki. "Aku pikir badanmu tidak ingin itu, Naruto?" tanya Uchiha bungsu, sehingga membuat Naruto stress—tidak terkendali.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menjernihkan kepala.

Uchiha bungsu melihat ke arah kulit pantat Naruto, memperhatikan kulit pantat tersebut. Pantat memerah karena tamparan Uchiha bungsu. "Hei, lihat! Merah, dan menggairahkan sekali..," komentar Uchiha bungsu atas perlakuannya terhadap salah satu bagian tubuh Naruto. Tangannya mulai mengelus benda kenyal tersebut. Mengelus pelan luka tamparan pada pantat Naruto, sebelum… secara perlahan jari telunjuk Uchiha bungsu menelusuri bagian pemisah kedua pipi pantat Naruto. Sasuke mengelus tengah pantat sang Uzumaki, hingga mencapai lubang Naruto. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada bagian ini, Naruto?" Sasuke mengelus cincin lubang Naruto, mengingatkan Naruto betapa penuhnya kejantanan Uchiha bungsu, ketika memasuki lubangnya. "Mengelusnya, atau… menjilatnya?" goda Sasuke.

Merasa permainan Sasuke sedikit melonggar, energi Naruto kembali. Ia ingin melarikan diri, ketika tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas meja, dengan perut—dada menempel pada meja tersebut semakin ditahan oleh Sasuke, sehingga membuat energi Naruto kembali tertahan oleh tenaga Sasuke. Naruto mendesah—pasrah. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal yang lebih gila dari ini. Ha—ah, iapun semakin merasa ngeri pada dirinya sendiri karena cuaca dingin di dalam ruangan yang meniup bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat Naruto semakin semangat untuk menikmati permainan Sasuke.

Permainan yang kasar.

Masih berlanjut. Sasuke belum selesai 'membimbing' Naruto. Dengan cara mengambil sabuk yang sempat terlupakan di atas lantai—terdekatnya, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya menjadi tegak—berdiri. Ia tersenyum puas, ketika Naruto tidak lagi banyak bergerak. Ya, permainan akan dilanjut. Uchiha bungsu tidak akan berhenti mempermainkan Naruto sampai sang Uzumaki menjadi 'seme' yang baik.

CEPRET!

Sasuke memecutkan sabuknya pada pantat Naruto, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"AKKKHHHH!" desah Naruto, dengan diiringi teriakan. Rasa panas bercampur perih akibat cambukan Sasuke membuat Naruto gila—tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya. Ia terus memposisikan dirinya, membelakangi Sasuke. Badannya menjadi lemas akibat Sasuke terus mempersulit tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan hasrat.

CEPRET!

Di tempat yang sama, Sasuke memecutkan kembali sabuknya pada pantat Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke.. nnnnhhh…," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahanya keras, berharap berhenti mendesah. Ia mengaku sekarang jika di dalam dirinya terdapat jiwa _masakokis_ karena bagian tengah selangkangannya semakin berdenyut—sangat menegang, ketika kulit sabuk tersebut menyentuh benda kenyal di belakang tubuhnya.

CEPRET! CEPRET! CEPRET!

Sasuke terus memecutkan sabuk tersebut pada pantat Naruto, sehingga membuat seluruh bagian pada pantat Naruto semakin merona—merah, nyeri, dan panas. Bekas pecutan membuat Naruto tidak berdaya, ketika napas Naruto semakin tersenggal-senggal, seperti berlari ribuan kilo meter. Selain itu, Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja di bawahnya, tidak ingin muka bernafsunya terlihat Uchiha sulung. Ya, dia masih mempunyai harga diri untuk terlihat menyerah, dan mengakui jika perlakuan Sasuke disukai oleh tubuhnya.

Sasuke berhenti memecutkan sabuknya pada tubuh Naruto—sejenak. "Waw, kau sangat menyukainya, dobe~" komentar Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song. _Naruto tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya diam—lebih memikirkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ketimbang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"…," Naruto terdiam—seribu bahasa.

CEPRET!

Bunyi cambukan terdengar di ruangan kedap suara tersebut.

Naruto menggeram—keras. "LIMA! SASUKE, LIMA!" teriak Naruto di saat kejantanannya semakin _turn on_. Dia dan Sasuke harus berhenti di sini sebelum mereka berdua memiliki kelainan sex yang cenderung berlari ke arah kekerasan. "INI SUDAH BERLEBIHAN!" lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam, mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Mengertilah…," gumam Naruto, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya untuk kali ini.

Sasuke mendengus—mencemooh. "Satu Naruto, ini kurang..," bisik Sasuke—berbahaya. "Uke-mu ini masih menikmati~" lanjutnya, ketika pundak Naruto naik-turun, kelelahan, dan menahan sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat yang datang secara bersamaan. "Ah, kau kurang memanjakanmu, sayang~"

Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari aturan BDSM. Ia tidak mendengar keluhan Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki mengucapkan angka lima bukanlah suatu lelucon. Angka lima menandakan jika permainan BDSM yang dilakukan Sasuke terlalu keras, dan harus sedikit diturunkan. Namun, Sasuke yang notabene menyebalkan malah menyebutkan angka satu yang berarti permainan mereka terlalu ringan, dan masih dikategori biasa sehingga bisa dilanjutkan ke tahap dua (tahap lumayan daripada lumanyun), tahap tiga (keras tetapi masih dinikmati), tahap empat (sudah mulai tidak nyaman dan sedikit ragu untuk dilanjutkan, dan seharusnya berhenti sampai ditahap ini).

"Kau hentikan, atau kita berdua bisa menjadi kelainan sek—

CEPRET!

Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bernapas lega dan berbicara pada dirinya.

"AGGGHHHH! SASUKE!" desah Naruto kembali menikmati pecutan Sasuke, lagi-lagi kalah dari tindak-tanduk Uchiha bungsu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menatap hasil permainannya. Ia melepaskan sabuknya ke atas lantai. Setelah itu, matanya teralihkan pada botol wine yang tersedia di atas meja. Sasuke pun tersenyum senang. Ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk membuat malam gila ini semakin menyenangkan. Ya, Uchiha bungsu mengambil botol wine tersebut, dan memandang merek, tulisan yang tertempel pada botol tersebut sebelum menyiramkan isinya pada pantat Naruto yang terluka akibat pecutan.

Siram.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Naruto, ketika rasa perih menghantam pantatnya. Rasa perih akibat wine berkadar alkohol yang disiramkan pada luka di belakang tubuhnya.

Bagian pantat Naruto yang terluka menjadi basah akibat ulah Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang menderu pantatnya. Cairan wine yang mengalir membasahi pantatnya perlahan bergeser membasahi perpotongan atau bagian tengah di antara kedua pantat tersebut, dan turun hingga mencapai lubang, hingga masuk ke dalam lubang sang Uzumaki sebelum cairan tersebut mengalir ke bawah—membasahi lantai.

"Hmm..," Sasuke bergumam ketika melihat cairan yang membasahi pantat Naruto—puas.

Uchiha bungsu menurunkan tubuhnya kembali, memposisikan diri sebaik mungkin ketika Naruto terus terbaring di atas meja pendek. Ia meninggikan pantat Naruto, sehingga kepala Uchiha bungsu dapat sejajar dengan pantat sang Uzumaki. Di balik rintihan Naruto, Sasuke mengelus, dan meremas pantat tersebut. Meremas dengan keras, dan memijat-mijatnya—pelan. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun mulai mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian perpotongan kedua pipi pantat Naruto. Ia mengelus jari-jarinya pada bagian tersebut, ketika kepalanya mendekat ke arah pipi pantat sang Uzumaki untuk mengecup pelan nan mesra benda terluka nan basah tersebut. Sasuke pun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat cairan yang membasahi kulit pantat Naruto.

"Kau tetap enak seperti biasanya, sayang…," komentar Sasuke ketika cairan wine yang dia jilat dari bagian tubuh sang kekasih melumer di dalam mulutnya.

"Sa—Sasuke…," Naruto menyebutkan nama kekasihnya—setengah mendesah. Rasa perih bercampur panas pada pantatnya menghilang, ketika lidah Sasuke menyapu bagian per bagian luka pada pantatnya. "Dasar, kau _kinky bastard_!" Naruto memaki Sasuke yang memang paling senang bermain seperti ini, jika mereka sedang bercinta.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha mulai memisahkan kedua pipi pantat Naruto dengan tangannya, sehingga lubang rektum Naruto pun terlihat jelas di depannya. Lubang yang hanya milik dirinya, dan dimasuki olehnya selama ini. Sasuke pun mengecup bagian luar lubang tersebut, ketika kedua tangannya meremas-remas pantat Naruto. Ia menjilat lubang rektum Naruto sebelum mengitari bagian luar lubang dengan lidahnya.

"Ka—kau jangan terus menggodaku..," Naruto _me-warning_ Uchiha bungsu ketika benda basah dan lembab membasahi lubangnya, tetapi Sasuke _bastard_ tidak mungkin mendengarnya, dan membiarkan kesenangannya menghilang.

"Hn..," jawab Sasuke—tidak jelas maksud kata 'hn' tersebut. Ia kembali fokus di bagian _favorite-nya _pada tubuh Naruto sejak dulu.

Pemuda Uchiha menjulurkan lidahnya kembali. Ia menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang di depan wajahnya. Menjilat, dan mengitari dalam lubang tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya ke atas meja—menggila. Sedangkan, salah satu tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi meremas pantat Naruto mulai teralihkan pada mulut Naruto. Ia memasukan tiga jari ke dalam mulut sang Uzumaki, meminta untuk dihisap, dan Naruto pun menuruti permintaan 'terselubung' Sasuke.

Lidah Uchiha bungsu menusuk lubang Naruto lebih dalam. Ia menjilat cairan wine yang masuk dan membasahi lubang tersebut, sehingga saliva Uchiha bungsu pun bercampur dengan cairan beralkohol di dalam lubang sang Uzumaki. Ya, Sasuke terus memutari, menusukan lidahnya di dalam lubang Naruto, hingga dia merasa permainan lidahnya sudah selesai, dan harus berlanjut ke permainan yang lebih seru.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang sejak tadi jari-jarinya dihisap oleh Naruto, hingga membuat hayalan Sasuke meninggi, ketika merasakan hisapan tersebut dicabut oleh Uchiha bungsu dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha mulai mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang rektum Naruto yang sudah basah karena jilatannya.

Satu.

Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto semakin kepayahan.

"Hmmnnnnn…hhhnnnn…. su—sudah, Sasu!" desah Naruto, meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan permainannya. Ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, tidak nyaman dan ingin lepas dari penjagaan Sasuke, ketika Uchiha bungsu terus menahan tubuhnya—protektif.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakan satu jarinya keluar-masuk di dalam lubang Naruto. "Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah kau menyukai jariku ini?" tanya Sasuke, ketika satu jarinya tersebut dipijat oleh otot lubang sang Uzumaki. "Apakah kau ingin lebih? Kau ingin merasakan jariku selanjutnya yang masuk ke dalam lubang anusmu?" Sasuke menggoreskan kulit dalam lubang Naruto secara perlahan dengan kuku jarinya, membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa mengontrol napas.

"Akkkhhhhh… berhenti berbicara kotor, sialan!" Naruto mengkomando Uchiha bungsu, ketika perkataan Sasuke yang sengaja dibuat kotor membuat Naruto semakin _horny_—bernafsu.

Dua.

Sasuke memasukan jari kedua dalam lubang Naruto, dan membuat gerakan jari di dalam lubang tersebut seperti gunting.

"U—uchiha… nnnnhhh… ngggg…," Naruto menggeram, dan mendesah secara bersamaan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, ketika jari-jari Sasuke menerobos masuk lubang sempitnya.

"Sempit dan hangat seperti biasanya~" komentar Sasuke, ketika kedua jarinya yang berada di dalam lubang Naruto membentuk gerakan seperti gunting. Menusuk, melebar—menutup, membuat otot-otot di dalam lubang Naruto relaks—sedikit melebar. "Lubang anusmu apakah siap dimasuki sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song_. Bagian tengah selangkangannya tidak nyaman, berharap untuk memasuki lubang yang sedang dimanjakannya. "Ah~ Tetapi sayang, malam ini aku tidak mempunyai tugas untuk memanjakan lubangmu ini dengan penisku, Dobe!" Sasuke berbicara lebih frontal, hingga membuat Naruto menggeram—sebal.

"Ahhhhhhhhh….nnnhhhnnn…," Naruto menanggapi perkataan Sasuke dengan desahan—pelan.

G-SPOT!

Sasuke mengenai titik nikmat di dalam lubang sang Uzumaki, sehingga membuat Naruto semakin menggila. Titik tersebut terus dihantam oleh Sasuke dengan pasti dan sangat yakin oleh kedua jarinya, memperlihatkan jika Uchiha bungsu sudah sangat tahu letak-telak nikmat di tubuh Naruto. GILA! Ini sangat gila! Naruto tahu jika Sasuke serius. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut tidak akan memberikan dirinya kenikmatan yang lebih dari jari. Tetapi, untuk apa Sasuke menyiapkan dirinya, jika tubuhnya tidak dimasuki?

"Sa—Sasuke, aku mohon…," rintih Naruto—tidak jelas memohon untuk hal apa.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum setan ketika menanggapi rintihan memelas sang Uzumaki. Ia tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan kesenangannya.

Tiga.

Uchiha bungsu memasukan jari ketiga di dalam lubang Naruto, dan mulai mengerak-gerakan jari-jarinya di dalam lubang tersebut.

Ketiga jari Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto. Ia membuat gerakan melebar, menusuk, menggores, dan memutar jari-jarinya, ketika saliva mulai mengalir dari dalam mulut Naruto, hingga turun ke dagu—tidak tahan atas perlakukan dan perkataan Uchiha bungsu yang sangat kotor, _kinky_, sekaligus bajingan. Sasuke menggenjot jari-jarinya di dalam lubang rektum Naruto. Menciptakan suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi penuh desahan gairah—lebih memanas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya merintih—berharap Sasuke menghentikan permainan bodohnya ini.

"Rasakan, Naruto!" desah Sasuke. Ia pun sulit mengontrol libido-nya yang terus memuncak, hingga celananya terasa sangat ketat, membentuk gumpalan besar di tengah selangkangannya. "Rasakan bagaimana penisku yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari ini menerobos masuk—memaksa otot-otot lubangmu untuk melebar, hingga titik G-spot-mu pun terkenai oleh penisku itu..," Sasuke memprovokasi Naruto, ketika dirinya pun terprovokasi. Ingin memasuki lubang hangat, dan ketat yang sedang dimanjakannya, namun tidaklah mungkin untuk malam ini.

"Cepat cabut jari-jarimu itu, dan segera masukan penismu itu, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto—habis kesabaran. Mulai berbicara kotor seperti Sasuke, dan dibalas oleh Uchiha bungsu dengan hantaman keras pada titik G-spot-nya. "AGHHHHHH!" teriak Naruto, ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghantam titik nikmat di dalam lubangnya. Bintang dan cahaya putih pun mulai masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa pusing seketika.

"Tidak bisa, sayang~" gumam Sasuke—ringan dan jelas. Ia menggores pinggiran dalam lubang Naruto dengan jari-jarinya. "Malam ini kaulah yang harus memanjakanku, seme!" Sasuke tertawa puas, menikmati suara frustasi Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Bosan dengan permainan _fuck finger-nya_, Sasuke melepas jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto mengeluh di dalam rintihannya. Sasuke tersenyum puas, ketika melihat jari-jarinya sedikit basah karena ulah rektum sang Uzumaki. Ia menghela napas—sejenak, sebelum merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, dan memandang Naruto yang kepayahan dari atas. Ya, dia melihat Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja, ketika seluruh tubuh sang Uzumaki memerah, berkeringat—kelelahan.

Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya pada kalung gesper (sabuk kecil) di leher Naruto. Ia memegang rantai yang menjulur panjang pada bagian depan gesper tersebut. "Ayo!" Sasuke menarik Naruto, sehingga membuat sang Uzumaki terpaksa melihat ke arah dirinya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur nafsu. "Kita pindah tempat~" lanjut Uchiha bungsu, mempunyai rencana lain untuk menyiksa 'seme-nya'.

Dengan ogah-ogahan dan terpaksa Naruto menghela napas—pasrah. Ia beranjak dari atas lantai, dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, ketika Sasuke menarik-narik dirinya seperti hewan peliharaan, hingga mereka pun mencapai kasur.

BRUK!

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke atas kasur, dan disaat itu Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya—lelah.

"Ini belum selesai, Naruto..," Sasuke menginformasikan, Naruto mendesah—kesal.

Sasuke menaiki kasur yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia mengambil barang-barang mainannya yang tersisa di atas kasur. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat barang-barang tersebut, sebelum mulai melaksanakan aksi gila selanjutnya.

Dengan meletakan barang tersebut di dekatnya, Sasuke menaiki tubuh Naruto. Senyumannya berubah menjadi manis, ketika Naruto memandang dirinya. "Aku ingin menciummu..," gumam Sasuke sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, dan menghisap keras bibir tersebut.

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya yang terborgol pada leher Sasuke. Ia tahu jika Sasuke memiliki pikiran iblis lainnya, tetapi Naruto yang sudah pasrah dengan tingkah Sasuke hanya membiarkan kekasihnya berbuat seenaknya. Di saat ciuman mereka memanas, lidah Naruto mulai mengelus bibir Sasuke—meminta ijin untuk masuk, dan Uchiha bungsu dengan segera menghisap lidah tersebut, sebelum membiarkan lidah Naruto bermain di dalam mulutnya. Di dalam mulut Sasuke, Naruto menarikan lidahnya dengan lidah Uchiha bungsu. Menekan, memijat, dan membuat desahan di mulut Sasuke, ketika mata kedua pemuda tersebut terpejam—erat, menikmati keintiman mereka.

Selagi Naruto terbuai dengan ciuman, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak. Ia mengelus dada Naruto dengan lembut sebelum memainkan _nipple_ sang Uzumaki. Uchiha bungsu pun memilin, dan mengelus _nipple_ kemerahan tersebut, hingga kembali menegang. Di saat menegang itulah Sasuke mengambil mainannya. Ia mengambil benda berbentuk jepitan dan mendekatkannya pada tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto.

Jepit.

Sasuke menjepit _nipple_ Naruto dengan memakai jepitan yang berada di tangannya.

"Ahhhh…mhmmmm…," desahan Naruto dibungkam. Uchiha bungsu terus memaksa Naruto untuk berciuman, ketika jepitan _nipple_ tersebut membuat kulit sekitar tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto sakit—perih karena terjepit sekaligus tertarik. "Mhmm… Sa—Sasu…mhmmmm~" Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto bernapas atau berbicara. Ia menyelusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Naruto, mulai _meng-eksplore_ organ-organ di dalam mulut tersebut.

Jepit.

Uchiha bungsu menjepit nipple Naruto yang sebelahnya lagi.

Naruto memberontak. Ia mendorong tubuh dan kepala Uchiha bungsu. Naruto menggerak-gerakan kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Mhmmmm… aaahhhhhh~" seru Naruto di dalam mulut Sasuke yang terus membungkamnya, dan pada akhirnya pagutan bibir Sasuke di mulut sang Uzumaki pun terlepas. "SASUKE, sakit!" seru Naruto—merengek sebal. Ia _men-death glare_ Sasuke, tetapi hanya dipandang Sasuke seperti angin lalu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, sayang…," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman menyebalkan. Ia mengelus kening Naruto dengan lembut, tetapi tersimpan suatu aura berbahaya dari elusan tersebut. "Lanjut, ya?" tanyanya, dengan nada pelan. Di balik pikiran iblisnya, dia meminta dengan sangat manis.

Naruto menelan ludahnya—_horror. _Ia merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk kejantanan pria yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya. Benda tersebut terbuat dari semi karet, dengan gerigi tumpul di seluruh bagiannya. Oh, my God! Jangan bilang itu toys sex untuk 'memasukan'. Mainan yang berfungsi untuk memanjakan bagian dalam tubuh manusia. Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia tidak mau membayangkan jika benda tersebut dimainkan oleh Uchiha bungsu.

"A—apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu-ragu. Ia berharap pikirannya tentang benda tersebut salah, dan Sasuke hanya ingin menunjukan benda aneh tersebut.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya, dan dipandang psikopat oleh Naruto. "Vibrator bergerigi, membuatmu nikmat, ketika bagian bergerigi pada vibrator tersebut menggesek lubang anusmu, Naruto…," jawab Sasuke, seenak perutnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini aman atau tidak untuk digunakan, tetapi.. bisakan kita coba?" Sasuke nyengir—tidak biasanya. "Ayo, coba buka kakimu!" perintah Sasuke, ketika Naruto hanya tertohok, memandang wajah kekasihnya.

Bola mata Naruto bergerak-gerak mencari suatu ide agar lolos dari kegilaan Sasuke. "Ng… aku ingin istirahat," Naruto beralasan. "Aku ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan masalah pada selang—

GRAP!

Sasuke memegang kedua kaki Naruto. Ia membuka kaki Naruto lebar-lebar, ingin melihat lubang rektum sang Uzumaki. Memposisikan kaki Naruto layaknya ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan.

"SA—SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Ia mencoba menutup kakinya, tetapi Sasuke menahannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Bagian ini masih belum selesai dimanja..," gumam Uchiha bungsu. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba datar dan serius. "Kasihan~" Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih. Membuat Naruto berpikir jika Nagato sudah terlalu menularkan kepintaran acting-nya pada Uchiha bungsu. "Ya, ya, ya~ Aku manjakan?" Sasuke merengek—bertindak sok manis.

"Ka—kau gila!" komentar Naruto atas tingkah Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tanpa basa-basi, ketika Naruto terdiam, Sasuke mulai memasukan vibrator berbentuk alat kelamin pria tersebut pada lubang rektum sang Uzumaki. Kepala vibrator tersebut secara perlahan diposisikan di depan lubang Naruto, dan dimasukan secara perlahan, hingga membuat Naruto kehilangan napas sejenak—kesakitan. Uchiha pun dengan senang hati memandang ekspresi wajah Naruto sewaktu pemuda tersebut mencoba mencari napasnya.

"Nyaman, bukan?" tanya Sasuke, dan hanya dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Naruto. "Aku masukan lebih ke dalam lubangmu, ya?" lanjut Sasuke—cerewet, terlihat sangat sengaja membuat Naruto kesal. Sasuke pun mulai menekankan vibrator berukuran besar tersebut ke dalam lubang Naruto, sehingga membuat gerigi tumpul yang terdapat pada vibrator tersebut menggesek dalam kulit Naruto, perlahan namun menyiksa. "Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah geriginya menyentuh dinding lubangmu?" Sasuke semakin menekankan vibrator tersebut.

"AKKKHHHHHH!" desah Naruto—keras. Ia berusaha membiasakan diri dengan benda asing di dalam rektumnya, ketika otot-otot lubangnya terus menelan, dan menekan masuk vibrator tersebut. "Sa—Sasuke, ini sangat menyebalkan!" lanjut Naruto, ketika gerigi dari vibrator tersebut menggesek dindingnya, sehingga membuat Naruto merasa tersentuh disetiap sudut dalam lubangnya, ketika Sasuke terus menekan masuk vibrator tersebut ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi!" jawab Sasuke atas keluhan Naruto. Ia memasukan seluruh vibrator tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sembari mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ketika kepalanya terus dia adukan ke arah bantal.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk kecil, melihat hasil kerjaannya. Ia mulai menyalakan tombol pada bagian pangkal vibrator, untuk mulai menggetarkan benda tersebut. Tidak peduli Naruto belum terbiasa dengan benda asing di bawah tubuhnya, Sasuke langsung melanjutkan permainannya ke tahap selanjutnya.

Dan hasilnya?

Naruto mengerang sangat keras, ketika getaran vibrator di dalam tubuhnya membuat gerigi-gerigi di sekitar vibrator tersebut menyentuh dindingnya secara konstan. "He—hentikan..," gumam Naruto. Ia ingin melepas vibrator tersebut, ketika Sasuke menyingkirkan jauh-jauh tangan Naruto dari lubang rektum sang Namikaze sendiri. "A—aku mohon… ahhhhh…," desah Naruto, di saat Sasuke memaju-mundukan vibrator tersebut—memanjakan Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh melepasnya sebelum mendapat ijin dariku, Nar!" perintah Sasuke. Sorot matanya begitu tajam, mengancam. "Aku tidak suka anak bandel~" lanjutnya, ketika Naruto hanya bisa mendesah, menerima perlakuan tangan Sasuke yang terus memasukan dan mengeluarkan vibrator tersebut dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghela napas—sejenak. Ia mengambil tangan Naruto, dan mengarahkan tangan tersebut pada pegangan vibrator. "Peganglah, dan mainkan sendiri!" perintah Sasuke—iblis. Uchiha bungsu pun menekan tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang vibrator, dan mengarahkan tangan tersebut untuk maju-mundur—memanjakan lubang Naruto sendiri.

"Hnnn… hnnnn… hnnnn..," Naruto mendesah dengan tubuh terbuka bebas, ketika ia memainkan lubangnya sendiri dengan cara memakai toys sex, dan bantuan Sasuke. Sisi-sisi bergerigi dari vibrator tersebut menggesek makin dalam dinding Naruto, hingga kepala vibrator pun menyentuh bagian paling sensitif di dalam lubang tersebut. "SASUKE!" teriak Naruto—lepas kendali. "Sasuke…," rintih Naruto. Kepalanya membayangkan jika benda yang berada di dalam tubuhnya adalah kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Merasa Naruto mulai menikmati dirinya sendiri, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ia beralih pada celana bahannya. Sasuke mengambil hape dan dompet dari celana tersebut sebelum menaruh kedua benda tersebut di atas kasur—samping bantal. Setelah itu, dengan diiringi musik desahan yang berasal dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke mulai membuka kancing dan resleting celananya, hingga iapun bisa menurunkan celananya, dan melempar celana tersebut ke atas lantai—mengikuti celana dan boxer Naruto.

Mata Sasuke memandang tubuh kekasihnya. Ia meremas-remas kejantanannya sendiri yang masih terbungkus boxer, ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto pada saat menikmati vibrator bergetar tersebut. "Kau sungguh menggairahkan, dobe~" puji Sasuke, namun suaranya tampak tidak didengar oleh Naruto yang sedang terbuai oleh sang pemanja. "Chk, chk, chk, dasar masakokis~" ejek Sasuke, ketika dia memainkan barangnya sendiri dari arah luar boxer.

Tidak ingin menunggu waktu yang lama, Sasuke berdiri di atas kasur. Ia menanggalkan boxer berwarna biru gelap-nya pada saat berdiri, dan melangkahkan kaki untuk melepaskan boxer tersebut dari mata kakinya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun bergerak ke arah Naruto, menyelipkan tangannya pada rambut Naruto, dan menjambaknya. Uchiha bungsu memposisikan Naruto a la merangkak, ketika vibrator tersebut masih berada di dalam lubangnya, dan Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari benda tersebut. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

Sasuke menempelkan kejantanannya pada mulut Naruto, ketika genggaman tangan pada rambut Naruto sungguh kencang. "Hisap..," Sasuke memerintah sang Uzumaki. "CEPAT!" seru Sasuke, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam—mengedipkan kedua matanya, polos.

Naruto memandang barang Sasuke. Ia menelan ludahnya, ketika kejantanan yang sudah mengegang sempurna dan berwarna merah tersebut mengeluarkan dikit cairan dari ujungnya. Naruto pun menjilat pelan ujung dari kejantanan Sasuke. Ia merasakan rasa cairan yang sudah sangat dia kenal, sebelum secara agresif Naruto mulai mengelilingi sekaligus memainkan kejantanan tersebut dengan memakai lidahnya. Pangkal hingga ujung. Membuat menjadi basah dan lembab oleh lidah Naruto.

"Hmmmm….," Sasuke bergumam pelan, menikmati permainan lidah Naruto pada barang intimnya. "Kau jangan lupakan lubangmu, dobe!" Sasuke mengingatkan, ketika Naruto terus fokus pada kejantanannya saja.

Naruto menggeram pelan. Ia mulai merasa seperti budak ketimbang seorang CEO, ketika berhadapan dengan temperamen Sasuke. Naruto pun menggerakan tangannya. Ia memegang vibrator yang masih ada di dalam pantatnya, dan mulai menggerak-gerakan vibrator bergetar tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum puas, senang kekasihnya menjadi sangat penurut.

Maju—mundur—maju—mundur.

Di saat Naruto memainkan vibrator tersebut, desahan-desahan keras terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Terlebih ketika Naruto mulai memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, dan menghisap kejantanan tersebut secara pelan sebelum Naruto menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, maju-mundur.

"Hmmmnnnn… hnnnnmmmm..," Naruto menggeram pelan di saat bagian belakang dan depannya terasa penuh—terisi oleh dua benda berlainan. "Hmmmm..," Naruto melepaskan barang intim Sasuke, dan menjilatnya sebelum kembali memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Secara kasar Sasuke menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya. Ia memaksa masuk seluruh kejantanannya agar seluruhnya berada di dalam tenggorokan sang kekasih. Ha—ah, hal ini membuat tenggorokan Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman, terlebih ketika Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakan kepala Naruto, meminta lebih untuk dihisap dan dimanja.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya dari tenggorokan Naruto. "Cukup!" perintahnya, ketika Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan kabut nafsu di dalamnya. Sasuke pun mengelus pipi sang kekasih. "Kita masih ada tahap selanjutnya..," gumam Uchiha bungsu, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam—tidak berkomentar.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto sinis. Ia lelah, dan kesal karena tingkah Sasuke yang semakin ditaktor. "Aku benar-benar lelah..," lanjut Uzumaki sebelum menghela napas, berat. "Tidak bisakah kita pulang?" tanya Naruto, ketika logikanya mulai kembali pada dunia nyata.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di depan Naruto, dan melepas vibrator yang terdapat di dalam lubang rektum Naruto.

"Uggghhh!" Naruto merintih pelan, ketika vibrator tersebut meninggalkan lubangnya yang sudah memerah—nyaris lecet.

Sasuke tertawa kecil sembari sedikit melempar vibrator tersebut ke atas lantai. Setelah itu, Uchiha bungsu pun memegang kedua pundak Naruto yang kini berada di posisi terduduk. "Berbaringlah!" perintah Sasuke. Suaranya begitu serius—tidak bercanda untuk kali ini. "Kau jangan membantah!" Sasuke kembali berseru, dan Naruto menurutinya—tidak dapat melawan seperti sebelumnya karena dia sudah menyerah.

Setelah Naruto berbaring, pemuda Uzumaki pun melihat tindak-tanduk Sasuke. Ia melihat jika Sasuke mengambil mainan terakhirnya. Ya, Naruto segera membelalakan matanya, ketika dia melihat Sasuke memegang benda berbentuk cincin yang tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah _cock ring. _

"U—untuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ketakutan. "Siapa yang akan memakai itu?" tanyanya lagi. Energinya langsung kembali. Ia hendak pergi ketika Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring, dan diam di tempat.

"DIAM, DOBE!" teriak Sasuke—ditaktor. Sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, dan suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Berhentilah meneriaki diriku..," lirih Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih. Ia memalingkan muka ke samping, tidak mau memandang Sasuke, ketika matanya sembab—menahan air mata. Menahan tangisan akibat dikasari oleh orang yang dicintainya. "Kau sangat kasar, dan menyakitiku..," bisik Naruto, dengan pelan.

Terdiam. Sasuke memandang ekspresi Naruto sejenak sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya akan sesuatu. Ia mulai memasangkan cock ring di barang sang Uzumaki, ketika Naruto terdiam—membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun dengan seenak hati. "Naruto..," bisik Sasuke, ketika Naruto tidak menggubrisnya—mediamkannya seribu bahasa. Tidak memandang Uchiha bungsu, Naruto hanya memalingkan muka kesamping.

"…," Naruto marah. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaiki tubuh Naruto. Ia mengelus pipi sang Uzumaki, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam—tidak tersentuh hatinya oleh elusan lembut tangan Uchiha bungsu. "Nar…," bujuk Sasuke, namun Naruto tetap diam—tidak peduli.

"…" Naruto mengheningkan suasana. Seolah-olah Sasuke tidaklah ada di dekatnya.

"Ha—ah," desah Sasuke, menghela napas—berat.

Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, dan tidak ada bimbingan Sasuke memegang kejantanan Naruto. Ia memposisikan dirinya di atas sang Uzumaki yang tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Dia bingung apakah bertindak gila seperti ini adalah benar? Apakah memasukan langsung tidak akan ada efek samping? Chk, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke? Dia ini adalah orang keren, pasti bisa melakukan apapun.

Sasuke pun menghela napas—berat. Posisi kejantanan Naruto sudah sangat pas di dekat lubangnya.

Dan?

Masuk.

Dengan ekspresi datar, tidak manusiawi Sasuke memasukan kejantanan Naruto secara penuh, langsung, tanpa penetrasi ringan, dan benar—benar—benar kering!

Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak, ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang gilanya belum saja sembuh. "SASUKE!" seru Naruto, terkejut ketika sebuah lubang sempit, kering, telah meremas kejantannya dengan sangat sempurna. Membuat Naruto hampir menggeram—nikmat, jika dia tidak mengingat pemilik lubang tersebut memasukan kejantanannya dengan sangaaaat bego. "Ka—kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, sama begonya kayak Sasuke. Ia menelan ludah, miris. Tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menanyakan kabar Sasuke.

Mematung. Sasuke tidak bergerak. Ia hanya memandang lurus tanpa ekspresi, walaupun wajahnya memucat, dan butiran keringat di wajahnya semakin banyak. Sasuke seperti kehilangan arwah, tidak dapat berkutik.

BRUK!

Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke!" kemarahan Naruto menghilang. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Uchiha bungsu. Tangan Naruto pun bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Sasuke. Wajah Naruto benar-benar horror, mengetahui jika Uchiha bungsu pasti sedang di dalam masa-masa kesakitan setengah mati. "Ja—jawab aku! Kau masih sadar, kan?" tanya Naruto, berharap kekasihnya mengeluarkan sinyal-sinyal kehidupan. "Sa—Sasuke terhadap Naru? Sasuke terhadap Naru?" Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk segera menghubunginya jika masih memiliki kesadaran. Tangannya mengelus rambut Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke tidak berbicara. Napasnya tidak teratur, ketika wajahnya terus terbenam di pundak Naruto.

"Sa—

"Aku baik, bukan Nar?" bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah napas tersenggalnya. "Aku tidak jahat, kan?" lanjutnya, ketika Naruto hanya mematung—memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

E—eh?

Ba—baik?

Naruto tertawa memaksakan. "Hahaha.. i—iya, kamu nggak jahat, kok!" kata Naruto, tidak sanggup untuk berkata jahat pada kekasihnya yang sedang kesakitan. "Kamu baik..," lanjutnya, ketika dia merasa bersalah pada hati nuraninya sendiri karena telah berkata bohong.

_Baik banget!_

_Dalam mimpi._

Lanjut Naruto di dalam dirinya, dengan wajah miris—bosan.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum setan tanpa diketahui sang Uzumaki sendiri. "Jika begitu kau yang jahat..," desah Sasuke dengan nada pelan. "Kau tiba-tiba marah padaku..," lanjutnya. Suaranya terdengar santai, namun membuat Naruto terkejut.

A—aku yang jahat?

Naruto sampai bengong ketika mendengar pembalikan fakta yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu. I—ini orang dikasih hati minta jantung. Naruto masih terhanyut dengan perkataan Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, bosan dengan posisinya yang sejak tadi terdiam—menahan sakit yang tertanam di dalam lubang rektumnya, ketika kejantanan Naruto berdenyut di dalam lubangnya tersebut.

Sembari mencium aroma tubuh Naruto yang membuat relaks, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, ketika otot-ototnya lubangnya sengaja dia gerakan untuk memijat kejantanan Naruto. "Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah perkataanku sesuai dengan faktanya?" tanya Sasuke—narsis. Merasa bangga dengan lubangnya yang bisa membuat Naruto berekspresi terhanyut nikmat di tengah kebingungan. "Kau ingin lebih?" tanya Sasuke. Ia lebih cepat menggerakan pinggulnya sembari berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi ketika kulit kejantanan Naruto menggesek pinggiran dalam lubangnya.

"_Ba—bastard_!" desah Naruto—kesal . Terlebih ketika barang intimnya tertanam seluruhnya pada lubang Sasuke. "Kau ingin aku diam atau menggerakan pinggul, hingga aku mengenai titik G-spot di lubang anusmu itu? Mhm… atau lagi…membuatmu mendesah, ingin aku lebih cepat, keras, masuk dan keluar lubang nikmatmu itu, hm?" balas Naruto. Layaknya berpantun ria, Naruto menantang Sasuke untuk berbicara kotor.

Di tengah-tengah kecupan pada pipi Naruto, dan ringisan kesakitan yang disembunyikan, Sasuke tersenyum setan. "Tidak salah aku memilih kekasih..," puji Sasuke—bangga. "Kau sangat pintar belajar membalas perlakuan dan omongan seseorang, dobe!" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya secara memutar, depan-belakang, sebelum kembali menaik-turunkan pinggul tersebut.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. "Sasuke, lihat kemari!" perintah Naruto, pada kekasihnya. Di saat kekasihnya sedang menikmati genjotannya sendiri, sehingga bunyi kulit antar kulit beradu pun mulai terdengar di sekitar ruangan.

Kali ini Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, walaupun dari sorot mata Sasuke terdapat rasa sakit, nikmat, dan…nafsu?

Naruto tersenyum setan. Ia menaikan kepalanya sedikit agar wajahnya bisa lebih dekat dengan wajah Uchiha bungsu. Bibir kedua pemuda tersebut nyaris bersatu, jika Naruto tidak menahan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, ketika tangannya mengalur pada leher Sasuke. "Kau lebih bodoh daripada kakakmu..," bisik Naruto—menantang dan sangat mencemooh. "Kakakmu pun sangat tahu siapa aku sebenarnya jika sedang serius..," lanjut sang Uzumaki. Bibirnya tersenyum miring—menantang. "Sasuke-dobe, tampaknya kata 'dobe' lebih cocok untukmu~"

Menggertakan gigi. Ekspresi dingin Sasuke berubah emosi dalam sepersekian detik. Namun, emosi tersebut menghilang seiring dengan senyuman iblis Uchiha bungsu yang kembali datang. "Kita lihat!" seru Sasuke, dengan nada pelan. "Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau kuat menghadapiku… seme?!" Sasuke menyeringai iblis, dan Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya—berusaha menahan kontrol agar tidak memprovokasi lebih jauh.

Pandang.

_Onyx_ dan biru saling pandang dengan tajam.

Sasuke mulai menegakan atas tubuhnya. Ia berposisi duduk tegak, ketika matanya menatap wajah Naruto—sinis. Uchiha bungsu pun mengeluarkan seluruh kejantanan Naruto, dan hanya bagian kepala saja yang masih menempel pada bagian lubang tersebut.

Dan?

Masuk!

Sasuke memasukan langsung dengan kasar tanpa peduli apa-apa kejantanan Naruto ke dalam lubangnya.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sembari memejamkan mata, merasa lubang Sasuke begitu sempit, dan terlalu sulit untuk diterobos karena kering. Uchiha bungsu memasukan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam lubangnya dengan cara sangat memaksa, dan brutal, hingga kedua pemuda tersebut yakin jika goresan luka akan hadir di dalam lubang Sasuke. "Ahhhh… ahhhh..," Naruto pun mulai mendesah, di saat Sasuke menggenjot lubangnya sendiri—membuat Naruto mabuk, penuh dengan kenikmatan.

Di balik pertahanannya, keringat dingin mulai muncul di seluruh tubuh Uchiha bungsu. Lubangnya sangat perih, damn it! Setiap hentakan, gesekan, dan genjotan pada kejantanan Naruto membuat Uchiha bungsu gila. Terlebih, ketika barang vital tersebut berdenyut di dalam lubang Sasuke. Membuat Uchiha bungsu merasa penuh, dan sakit dalam seketika. Namun, bukan Sasuke Uchiha jika tidak bisa meng-handle semua itu. Sasuke yang memang bermental iblis terlalu senang ketika melihat seme-nya kepayahan di tangan dirinya yang sedang berada di dalam posisi uke.

Genjot! Genjot! Genjot!

Dengan kecepatan tidak beraturan Sasuke memainkan pinggulnya. Menciptakan suara desahan, erangan, dan geraman kenikmatan di dalam ruangan ini. Selain itu, peluh yang berasal dari kening Sasuke pun berjatuhan ke atas tubuh Naruto. Ya, menahan sakit sekaligus terus bergerak membuat stamina Uchiha bungsu lebih cepat turun dibandingkan posisinya pada saat dia menjadi seme.

"Na—Naruto…," desah Uchiha bungsu, memanggil nama kekasihnya. Ia memegang dada Naruto, menopang tubuhnya agar lebih agresif dalam menggenjot kejantanan Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke, a—aku..," Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya, ketika lubang Uchiha bungsu melumat kejantanannya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, mengerang, dan memejamkan matanya sambil mendongakan kepala. Oh, shit! Ini begitu panas. Naruto menggerutu di dalam hati, merasa Sasuke benar-benar sempurna, ketika melakukan sesuatu. Apapun 'sesuatu' itu.

Tidak seperti Naruto. Walaupun menjadi uke, kontrol Sasuke masih berada sedikit di atas rata-rata. Pemuda yang penuh obsesi dan pedendam tersebut masih mengingat salah satu tujuannya menyiksa Naruto. Ya, Sasuke yang sedang di dalam keadaan sakit, nikmat, dan emosi mengambil hape yang terletak di samping bantal yang dikenakan Naruto. Seperti dejavu, dia akan membuat malam pertamanya seperti yang pernah dialami oleh Naruto.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang dan menaruh hapenya di telinga.

Nit.. Nit.. Nit..

Terdengar nada sambung.

"_Hallo?" terdengar seseorang menjawab panggilan Sasuke dari arah seberang sana. _

"Hallo, aniki~" dengan senyuman iblis Sasuke membalas sapaan orang tersebut.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati acara sex-nya bersama Sasuke membuka mata. Ia menatap Uchiha bungsu yang sedang tersenyum setan sembari menelepon. A—ASTAGA! WTF?! Naruto membelalakan matanya. Genjotan Sasuke yang begitu nikmat, dan tingkah laku Uchiha bungsu benar-benar membuat Naruto gila! Di—disaat seperti ini siapa yang Sasuke telepon? Adik Naruto? Orang tua Naruto? Kakek-nenek Naruto, mertua Naruto, atau… I—ITACHI?! Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Menggerakan tangan untuk mengambil hape Uchiha bungsu, tetapi Sasuke menghindari tangan Naruto.

"…_.," orang yang ditelepon Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bergumam pelan, seperti tidak tertarik di telepon oleh adiknya. _

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto, ketika sang Uzumaki langsung menyingkirkan tangannya. "Hnnn.. kau tahu? Kejantanan Naruto yang ada di dalamku ternyata sungguh nikmat, aniki~" Sasuke berkata dengan sangat santai. Ia meremas-remas kejantanan Naruto dengan otot-otot lubang rektumnya. "Aniki, aku berterima kasih padamu karena berkat dirimu aku bisa merasakan ini..," Sasuke mendesah di telepon, memberi tahu secara terselubung jika tubuhnya begitu horny. Sasuke pun menyingkirkan hape-nya dari telinga. Ia memandang layar hape tersebut. "Merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang menerobos masuk lubangku~" desis Sasuke—penuh dendam. Iapun menghentakan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah memerah, meminta cairan di dalamnya dikeluarkan.

"AKHHHHHHHHH!" desah Naruto, merasa dirinya begitu emosional, ketika adrenalin di dalam tubuhnya semakin terpacu. "Hnnnn.. hn… He—hentikan, idiot! KAU TIDAK TAHU MALU!" perintah Naruto. Ia merasa sebal karena tubuhnya menjadi panas, ketika Sasuke melakukan tindakan brutal, _kinky_, dan _bastard_ seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali menggenjot. Ia terus tersenyum sampai pada saatnya tanpa sengaja Uchiha bungsu mengenai suatu titik ternikmat di dalam lubangnya, hingga membuat dia melihat cahaya putih—selintas."Ahhhhhh…," desah Sasuke—tiba-tiba. Namun, pemuda Uchiha yang notabene tidak mau kalah langsung kembali fokus. "Hnnn… a—aku membuktikan.._s—shit_!" Sasuke sulit berpikir. Pikirannya menjadi _blank_ seketika, ketika rasa nikmat menghantamnya terus-menerus seiring dengan genjotannya pada titik tersebut. "Ji—jika aku berhasil mendidik 'seme-ku'!" kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah desahannya.

_CKKKIIIITTTTT!  
_  
Terdengar bunyi rem mobil dari arah seberang telepon yang sedang digunakan Sasuke.

"_ITACHIIII!" teriak banyak orang di telepon tersebut, sehingga membuat telinga Uchiha bungsu conge seketika._

Tut.. tut.. tut. Tuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttt…

Bunyi nada putus dari arah hape Uchiha bungsu terdengar.

Hening.

Wajah Sasuke bengong sesaat sembari melihat layar hape-nya. Ia secara reflek melempar hape-nya ke atas kasur. Gerakan menggenjot pada kejantanan Naruto berhenti seketika.

"A—ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada ketakutan. Ia merasa jika keadaan Itachi dan orang yang berada dekat dengan Uchiha sulung tidak baik-baik saja. "Me—mereka tidak kenapa-napa, kan?" Naruto menelan ludahnya—_horror_.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ekspresinya walau datar, tetap terlihat _shock._ Naruto _sweatdrop._

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Fokus Sasuke kembali. Ia mulai menggerakan kembali pinggulnya secara perlahan, seperti semula—membiasakan diri kembali. Atas—bawah—atas—bawah. Dengan diiringi desahan dari kedua pemuda tersebut, Sasuke terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya menggeram pelan, menikmati pijatan otot-otot Uchiha bungsu yang membuat barang vitalnya ingin mengeluarkan cairan sekarang juga. Namun, tidak bisa. Cock ring yang dipasangkan Sasuke menahan sperma-nya tersebut dengan sangat ketat—tidak memberi kesempatan barang sedikit pun.

"Sa—Sasuke… ahhhh… nhhhnnn… A-aku ingin keluar…," desah Naruto, meminta kekasihnya memberi kelonggaran pada dirinya. Ia saling menggenggamkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Menahan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut di tengah selangkangannya. "Aku mohon.. ahhhh.. Sa—Sasuke..," desah Naruto, ketika Uchiha bungsu terus meremas kejantanannya.

Peluh yang mengalir dari dahi Sasuke segera dihapus oleh Uchiha bungsu. Di balik kenikmatannya yang terus dia rasakan, Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Katakan padaku, sayang~ Katakan jika lubang anusku adalah lubang terbaik yang pernah kau masuki!" serunya—meminta hal gila dan kotor pada Naruto.

"Hnnnnnnn..," Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia mengerang, mendongakan kepalanya—kesakitan.

Sasuke men-death glare Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto setengah, lalu menghentakan kejantanan tersebut, hingga membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mendesah—kehilangan kendali. "S—Shit..," maki Sasuke karena kenikmatan telah mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuat pundaknya bergetar. "Ahhhnnn.. katakan Naruto!" Sasuke memberi komando—masih bossy.

Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya karena rasa sakit, nikmat, dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu menyerah. "Lubangmu adalah lubang terbaik Sasuke..," desah Naruto di tengah-tengah kepayahannya. "—karena aku baru dan hanya akan memasuki seorang!" Naruto memberi ultimatum pada Uchiha bungsu jika dirinya hanya akan memasuki seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata onyx-nya yang lembab—berkabut. "Ka—katakan yang lain!" perintah Sasuke—meminta lebih.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menjernihkan otaknya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Kau melumat, memijat, dan meremas kejantananku dengan sangat baik..," kata Naruto—memberikan kata-kata kotor pada Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Sasuke tersenyum puas sebelum..

BRUK!

Sasuke pun ambruk di pundak Naruto. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal—meniup lubang telinga Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dari samping dan sangat dekat. Gerakannya berhenti total ketika alat vital Naruto masihlah di dalam lubangnya. "Giliranmu!" bisik Uchiha bungsu—mesra.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "E—eh?!" katanya—heran setengah mati sekaligus tidak percaya.

Di balik rasa lelahnya Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "CEPAT!" teriaknya, sangat ditaktor. Naruto sweatdrop.

Dasar uke gila!

Batin Naruto—tidak dapat mempercayai jika orang seperti Sasuke bisa menjadi uke satu malamnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun bertukar posisi. Dengan tangan yang masih terborgol, nipple terjepit, dan leher memakai kalung pet, Naruto kini berada di atas Uchiha bungsu. Ia memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan dingin—menantang, seperti mengajak berperang dibandingkan bermesraan. Naruto tersenyum miris, merasa jika hidupnya sungguh nista ketika harus menjadikan Sasuke uke-nya.

"Genjot lubangku, dan buat aku kehilangan logika, Naruto..," pesan Sasuke—edan.

Naruto menghela napas—berat. Daripada Sasuke kembali teriak, Naruto pun memulai gerakannya. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Uchiha bungsu. Ya, lubang memerah, kering, dan sempit tersebut Naruto perlebar dengan alat vitalnya, ketika kejantanan tersebut berdenyut dengan hebat, kesakitan—meminta dilepas penderitaannya.

Keluar—masuk—keluar—masuk.

Naruto berkonsentrasi penuh atas permainannya.

Sasuke sedikit mendesah. Ia menahan sakit yang terus menderu lubangnya. Namun, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Ia tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya, dan tetap memegang ego selalu. "Terus, Naruto! Apakah kemampuanmu hanya sampai sini? CEPAT! KERAS! CEPAT!" sindir Sasuke—sangat menyebalkan. Ia mengomando layaknya tentara.

Naruto meringis ngeri ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia ingin menurut pada perkataan ditaktor Sasuke, tetapi Naruto tahu jika lubang Sasuke akan terluka. Namun, teriakan Sasuke memekakan telinga. Alhasil, Naruto memilih untuk menurut saja. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh alat vitalnya dari lubang Sasuke, menanti waktu sesaat ketika alat vitalnya berada di depan lubang tersebut, dan jleb! Naruto pun memasukan kejantanannya secara sekaligus ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Sasuke dengan diiringi erangan. Ia mendesah sangat keras, ketika Naruto menembak langsung titik G-spot-nya—telak. Kepala Sasuke mendongak ke belakang, ketika tangannya meremas sprei di bawahnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke cemas. Ia sangat takut Sasuke kesakitan atas tingkahnya barusan. "Sa—Sasu, kau ti—

Mata Sasuke yang sempat terpejam terbuka. Sembari tersenggal-senggal Uchiha bungsu menatap Naruto dengan sinis. "Lakukan lagi!" perintah Sasuke—super bossy. Tidak mau kehilangan kenikmatannya, jika sudah mendapatkannya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk—horror. Sang Uzumaki pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya kembali. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Gerakan Naruto sangat cepat, keras, dan menghantam secara terus-menerus titik yang sama—sesuai pesanan Sasuke. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu hanya menikmati pekerjaan Naruto, hingga sang Uzumaki mendesah—keras. Merasa penisnya yang terjepit oleh lubang Sasuke dan cock ring meminta untuk dimanja.

"Sa—Sasu, aku ingin ke—

"Manjakan kejantananku, Nar!" Sasuke me-request pesanan yang lain. "Kau tidak ingin kan mainan kesukaanmu itu tidak dimanja?" sindirnya—menyebalkan. Masih saja bersikap menyebalkan dibalik kenikmatan duniawinya.

Naruto pasrah. Ia menahan hasratnya dengan membabi buta, hingga tubuhnya memerah—menahan panas dan keringat dari dalam tubuhnya. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang—terus terpacu, terlebih ketika mendengar desahan nikmat Sasuke. Ha—ah, setelah berpikir dan memfokuskan diri sejenak, Naruto memegang kejantanan Sasuke. Ia memulai permainan tangannya pada kejantanan tersebut.

"Good boy!" puji Sasuke, seperti memuji apa saja. "Kau anak pintar, pet~" Sasuke memang sungguh menyebalkan. Ia masih saja memainkan perannya sebagai majikan.

Naruto yang tidak tegaan hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Sembari menggerakan pinggulnya, menghantam titik G-spot Sasuke, Naruto pun menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium wajah Uchiha bungsu. Kecup—kecup—kecup. Naruto mengecup kening, hidung, dan bibir Sasuke. Ya, dia mencium bibir Sasuke, ketika merasakan suatu perasaan ingin mencium dan mendominasi bibir tersebut walau cuman sekali.

Cium.

Naruto pun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Uchiha bungsu, ketika dengan senang hati Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto—agresif. Setelah itu, Naruto pun memulai permainan lidahnya di dalam mulut Uchiha bungsu. Ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke bersamaan dengan kejantanannya yang mulai kembali menghantam titik G-spot Sasuke secara keras dan brutal.

Sasuke membuka matanya terkejut.

A—ASTAGA!

Uchiha bungsu hendak melepaskan ciumannya, ketika Naruto menahan ciuman tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. "Mhnnnmmhmmm.. Na—Na—" Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara. Ia mendapatkan balasan dari kekasihnya. Pemuda tersebut haruslah terus melakukan battle kiss dengan Naruto.

Di saat Sasuke sedang fokus pada ciumannya, Naruto dengan segera melepaskan kejantannya dari lubang Sasuke. Ia membuka cock ring yang mengikat alat vitalnya.

Sasuke membuka mata lebar-lebar. Ia melihat jika cock ring yang dipasangkannya pada kejantanan Naruto sudah terjatuh ke atas lantai—dilempar oleh sang Uzumaki. Sasuke berhasil melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya merekah merah layaknya Naruto. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, menikmati ciuman ganas tadi. "Ka—kau melepaskannya, Na—

"Tidak usah takut Sasuke… aku akan tetap berusaha memanjakanmu dengan maksimal," kata Naruto, dengan senyuman lembut—tidak menyebalkan seperti senyuman Sasuke. Naruto mengelus bibir Sasuke memakai ibu jarinya. Ia berusaha kembali memasukan kejantanannya, ketika matanya memandang sorot mata Uchiha bungsu yang tampak mengisyaratkan kesakitan, walaupun tetap berekspresi dingin. "Aku sangat menyukai lubang sempitmu ini, sehingga tidak mungkin mempercepat permainan kita…," lanjut Naruto—kotor dan sangat disukai Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum setan, suka dengan gaya Naruto. "Jika begitu..," kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah desahannya. "Buktikan kau menyukainya!" lanjutnya, ketika Naruto mengangguk—menerima tantangan Sasuke.

"YES, SIR!" kata Naruto, layaknya Sasuke adalah kaptennya. Uchiha bungsu masih memasang ekspresi dingin layaknya Uchiha. "Challenge Accepted!" kata Naruto, menuruti komando Sasuke, tidak terganggu oleh pandangan aneh Sasuke.

Ha—ah, akhirnya Naruto dapat membaca tingkah Sasuke jika berada diposisi bottom, hingga dia bisa mengendalikan emosi kekasihnya.

Dan?

Naruto pun kembali bergerak. Ia memulai kembali permainannya, dengan dibantu Sasuke. Kedua pemuda tersebut secara bahu-membahu saling membangun kenikmatan, ketika bunyi kasur yang sangat dasyat ikut serta. Krieeett.. krieeettt.. secara terus-menerus kasur cinta tersebut terus berbunyi, membuktikan betapa keras, liar, dan cepatnya hantaman Naruto. Desahan-demi desahan terus terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke yang merupakan seme superior tidak henti-hentinya memberi komando pada Naruto. Ia meminta Naruto untuk melakukan berbagai macam hentakan, hingga tanpa disadari kenikmatan tersebut membawa tetes demi tetes cairan merah dari arah lubang Sasuke. Ya, walaupun terasa sakit, Sasuke tetap menyukai posisinya yang baru sebagai komando medan ranjang!

Hehehe.

Mereka pun terus menikmati malam pertama Uchiha bungsu, hingga pada saatnya suatu nafsu membawa mereka pada titik terakhir. Dengan permintaan Sasuke untuk keluar secara bersama-sama, perasaan ingin melepaskan 'sesuatu' pun mulai hadir di dalam tubuh mereka, hingga Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan melepaskan cairan surga duniawi di dalam ruangan sunyi-senyap tersebut. Ya, mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka berdua dengan diiringi desahan keras—menyebutkan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Alhasil, cairan tersebut membasahi sebagian tubuh mereka berdua.

Dan?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, setelah mengeluarkan hasrat mereka berdua, Naruto langsung ambruk di atas dada Sasuke—lemas, ketika Uchiha bungsu sedang memikirkan rasa lengket, lelah, dan tidak berdaya di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir Sasuke mengelus kepala pemilik rambut pirang di atas tubuhnya. Naruto sibuk mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang masihlah terdengar cepat, tetapi sangat merdu untuk dinikmati. "Hahaha..," tawa Sasuke—sinting. Sehingga, membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya—memandang Sasuke dengan heran, ketika Uchiha bungsu membalas tatapan sang Uzumaki. "Aku kira kau akan menipuku seperti waktu aku menipumu dikala itu… Hahaha..," kata Sasuke—merasa geli sendiri. "Ternyata tidak, di saat ini kita keluar bersamaan," kata Sasuke dengan diiringi desahan lega.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto hanya mendengus sebal. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

_Bitch, please!_

_Kau pikir aku ini kamu apa?_

Batin Naruto sebelum kembali membaringkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, menikmati irama detak jantung Uchiha bungsu. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan kejantanannya, hingga membuat Sasuke merasa kosong—seketika, ketika cairan kepunyaan Naruto keluar dari dalam lubangnya.

Tidak buruk…

Sasuke tersenyum melihat cairan yang mengaliri lubangnya—senang.

Tanpa tahu otak kekasihnya memang agak bermasalah, Naruto pun melepaskan penjepit_ nipple _di dadanya, membuang mainan tersebut ke atas lantai, memindahkan posisinya ke arah yang lebih nyaman, ketika Sasuke mulai kembali fokus pada kekasihnya, memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan memposisikan kepala Naruto kembali di dadanya.

"Kau kembali saja jadi seme, Sas..," gumam Naruto di tengah-tengah kelelahannya dan rasa ngantuk. Ia berpikir jika Sasuke secara terus-menerus menjadi uke bisa membuat dirinya gila seketika.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Baru kali ini dia tidak menunggu Naruto tidur, dan sudah masuk ke alam mimpi lebih dahulu.

Ya, mereka tidur, hingga melupakan seluruh alat-alat mainan mereka yang masih tertempel di tubuh Naruto.

.

.

Ha—ah malam ini adalah malam paling melelahkan sekaligus paling gila!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Kediaman Itachi—Kyuubi.._

_Di sebelah apartemen kepunyaan Sasuke—Naruto…_

Klik!

Itachi menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

Dengan pelan, dan lunglai di dalam kegelapan ruangan, Itachi mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, ia berhenti melangkah, ketika dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang sejak kedatangannya terus memandangi dirinya. Berusaha membiasakan diri untuk melihat di dalam kegelapan Itachi melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang duduk di atas sofa terdekatnya, tidak banyak berbicara. Sosok tersebut Itachi sangat kenal sebagai Kyuubi—Kyuubi Namikaze.

"Puas mempermainkan kakakku?" tanya Kyuubi—sinis. Ia sudah tahu permainan Itachi dari SMS yang dikirimkan oleh Nagato. "Kau masih saja pintar membuat kekacauan, ya?" Kyuubi beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Itachi, ketika Uchiha sulung bergerak mundur, hingga punggungnya menempel pada pintu. "Tidakkah kau sadar jika permainan bodohmu itu sungguh membuat orang lain kesulitan?" tanya Kyuubi, ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan Itachi.

Klik!

Kyuubi menyalakan lampu ruangan tamu dengan memakai remote di tangannya, sehingga membuat mata Itachi buram seketika sebelum melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"…," Itachi terdiam—memandang Kyuubi.

BUG!

Serangan pukulan menghampiri perut Uchiha bungsu. Wajah Kyuubi begitu murka—penuh emosi.

"UGH!" Itachi mengeluh pelan di saat rasa nyeri menghampiri perutnya. Ia memegang perutnya sejenak, walau matanya masih menatap mata Kyuubi.

"Kau jangan bermain-main de—

"_Hot..,"_ desah Itachi, memotong perkataan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya. _"H—hot?"_ tanyanya, dengan nada keheranan.

Mata Itachi menatap tubuh Kyuubi dari atas hingga bawah. Rasa demam yang dialaminya membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Namun, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang sedang sakit, imajinasi Itachi semakin meninggi, terlebih ketika dia mendapatkan doktrin dari Sasuke, dan membuat dirinya yang sedang menyetir—membawa konco-konconya nyaris menabrak mobil yang berjalan di depan mobilnya. AGGGGHHH! ITACHIII! Itachi masih terniang-niang suara teriakan Sasori, Gaara, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Ha—ah, Kyuubi yang memakai kaca mata putih, dan kemeja praktikum sangat _hot_ di mata Uchiha sulung. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Itachi berhayal jika sosok di depannya menjadi dokter pribadinya. Ya, hanya dokter untuk dirinya, dan merawat dirinya yang sedang sakit. Cussss.. Itachi membayangkan Kyuubi 'menyuntiknya'.

Dan?

Itachi tertawa puas. Senang dengan imajinasi liarnya dikala tubuhnya sedang sangat demam.

Uchiha sulung mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Kyuubi yang sedang bengong, masih bingung dengan tingkah Itachi. "Ke kamar, Kyuu~" desah Itachi—pelan. Hawa panas tubuhnya yang sedang sakit meniup bulu kuduk Kyuubi, hingga membuat sang Namikaze merinding. "Aku ingin dienjus~" katanya, nggak jelas. Sehingga membuat Kyuubi merasa dirinya di dalam bahaya.

Kyuubi hendak mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, ketika Itachi memegang pergelangan tangannya. "ITACHI, KAU MAU APA?!" tanya Kyuubi—sangat panik.

"Aku ingin dienjus, Kyuu~" jawab Itachi. Wajahnya memerah karena demam, ketika fisiknya masih semangat untuk bermain dengan Kyuubi. Itachi pun menarik Kyuubi secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kamar 'private' mereka.

Dan?

"ITACHIIIIIII!" terdengar teriakan dari arah gedung apartemen tersebut sebelum bunyi desahan keras, bergairah, dan bernafsu menyambung teriakan tersebut.

Ya, permainan enjus-enjusan a la Itachi pun dimulai.

Chk.. chk..chk..

Tidak mengenal sakit, Itachi adalah Itachi.

Mendokusei.

.

.

Di luar pintu apartemen Itachi—Kyuubi..

"Si—si setan itu ngapain kakak ipar?" tanya Shukaku dengan wajah pucat sembari menempelkan telinganya pada pintu apartemen Kyuubi dan Itachi. Ia menjadi menguping bersama kekasih Namikaze yang lainnya ketika baru saja mengantar Itachi ke dalam apartemennya. "Kakak ipar baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Shukaku sembari memandang teman-temannya yang hanya terdiam—ikutan shock.

"Ti—tidak ta—

"Oh, jadi kalian masih bermain-main rupanya? Belum kapok juga?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang para kekasih Namikaze.

Secara serentak manusia-manusia berdosa itupun membalikan badan. Mereka melihat jika kekasih mereka tepat berdiri di depan mereka.

"He—hei!" sapa para kekasih Namikaze—garing. Mereka tersenyum hambar—takut.

GOD!

Rupanya mereka pun berniat mengunjungi Kyuubi?

Batin para kekasih Namikaze—horror.

Dengan ekspresi manis Deidara tersenyum iblis. Ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Rupanya ada yang mau diajari untuk menjadi seme yang baik di sini..," gumamnya dengan suara yang rendah, dan nada _sing a song _layaknya nada yang sering digunakan Sasuke pada saat menggoda Naruto. "Ne?" tanyanya pada saudara-saudaranya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, meminta persetujuan saudara-saudaranya.

"Ya..," jawab Nagato, dan Konan—kompak. Tidak kalah dari senyuman Deidara, senyuman Nagato dan Konan begitu menyeramkan.

.

Melihat ekspresi kekasih mereka, para seme plus Pein hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka—bitter.

_Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangaaaaaaaaat panjang!_

Batin Shukaku, Gaara, Pein, dan Sasori—bersamaan, ketika ekspresi mereka begitu ketakutan.

**Tamat.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan kosong—tanpa benda barang sedikit pun. Ruangan tersebut nampak gelap dan hanya terdapat cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Ruangan ini… Kenapa Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan ini lagi? Bukankah dia sudah melupakan ruangan ini selama beberapa tahun lalu? Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terus melangkah sampai matanya melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah pemuda tersebut tertunduk, tidak terlihat wajahya dengan jelas. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Na—Naruto?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan.

_Kenapa dia ada di sini?_

_Naruto, jangan bilang kejadian ini kembali terjadi?_

"Naruto..," Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat kekasihnya. Ia memegang pundak pemuda tersebut sebelum sang Uzumaki terjatuh ke atas lantai berkayu. "NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke. Ia memandang tubuh terbaring di depannya dengan penuh ketakutan. Uchiha bungsu menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia mengelus tubuh Naruto, ketika Sasuke merasakan telapak tangannya basah, dan dipenuhi oleh …

Da—darah?!

SRET!

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan—tempat bermainnya tadi dengan Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke?" terdengar suara cemas dari arah samping Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke melihat ke arah samping. Ia melihat jika Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Naruto, merasa takut ketika melihat wajah Uchiha bungsu yang begitu pucat, ketakutan, sedih, dan masih banyak lagi emosi di dalamnya.

Astaga!

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke begitu berekspresi.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di samping tempat tidur. Dia membelakangi Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasur. Ia berjalan ke arah etalase—tempat mainan sex disimpan, ketika Naruto memandang gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan pandangan lebih cemas. Terlebih ketika Sasuke berjalan dengan keadaan yang tidak nyaman—habis dimasuki untuk pertama kali dengan sangat keras.

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa sekotak P3K di tangannya. Kotak yang rupanya tidak lupa Itachi simpan di dalam etalase tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak…," kata Naruto. Ia menghela napas—berat di saat Sasuke hanya terdiam—tidak menjawab semua perkataannya.

Sasuke duduk di atas kasur, berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. Ia membuka gesper di leher Naruto, melempar gesper tersebut ke atas kasur, mengarahkan sebuah kunci pada tangan Naruto, dan membuka borgol yang sejak tadi mengunci pergelangan tangan Naruto yang memerah—lecet, terluka karena bergesekan dengan borgol tersebut. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun melemparkan borgol beserta kunci tersebut ke atas lantai.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap wajah Sasuke dalam diamnya.

Uchiha bungsu mulai kembali sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka kotak P3K, dan mulai mengeluarkan, melihat-lihat obat-obatan yang berada di dalam kotak putih dengan simbol merah 'plus' tersebut. Sasuke meneteskan obat pada sebuah kapas yang kini berada di tangannya.

Naruto memandang tangan Sasuke, sebelum melihat bekas tetesan darah yang terdapat di paha Sasuke. Naruto meringis—merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang pastinya merasa kesakitan. Iapun kembali memandang wajah Uchiha bungsu. "Sini, biar aku saja yang mengobatimu!" seru Naruto, hendak mengambil kapas dari tangan Sasuke, ketika Uchiha bungsu menjauhkan jangkauan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Perlihatkan pergelangan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke—sangat bossy. Ia memerintah sambil menggapai tangan Naruto, dan menariknya ketika tangan tersebut berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

Melihat ke-bossy-an Sasuke, Naruto mendengus—sebal. Sasuke memang tidak bisa bersikap baik. Terlebih ketika Sasuke menekankan kapas tersebut dengan keras ke arah pergelangan tangan Naruto yang lecet, hingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Tidakkah kau bisa berbicara dan bertindak ba—

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?" tanya Sasuke—memotong perkataan Naruto. Sehingga, membuat Naruto memandang Uchiha bungsu dengan pandangan heran, sebal, dan kesal sebelum pemuda berambut pirang tersebut melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang begitu sedih dan terluka.

"Sa—Sasuke…," lirih Naruto—sangat khawatir.

Sasuke memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, ketika tangannya terus bergerak mengobati pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Berhentilah, membuatku bermimpi buruk…," lirih Sasuke.

"…," Naruto terdiam—tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Setelah mengobati pergelangan tangan Naruto, Sasuke mengganti kapas di tangannya dengan kapas yang baru. Lalu, Sasuke pun menggerakan tangannya pada pipi Naruto yang terluka karena tamparannya. Sasuke mengeluskan kapas tersebut pada wajah Naruto, ketika matanya tidak terlepas dari bola mata biru di depannya. Bola mata biru yang tampak ketakutan, berharap mengerti segala permasalahan yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Aku jujur..," bisik Sasuke sebelum terdiam—membuat suasana menjadi hening. Suaranya bergetar—menahan emosi—

— _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."_

Ekspresi dan perkataan Sasuke merupakan cambuk paling menyakitkan yang mengenai tubuh Naruto. Ia sekarang mengerti arti sorot mata Sasuke yang terlintas sepersekian detik sejak awal permainan BDSM. Pemuda Uzumaki hanya bisa menatap nanar pemuda di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan pada Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke berkata dengan nada sangat ketakutan? Apakah Sasuke memiliki suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto? Pemuda Uzumaki memegang tangan Sasuke yang menempel pada pipinya. Ia megenggam tangan tersebut dengan erat.

Sorot mata Sasuke berubah kosong, dan penuh kesedihan. Ia memalingkan muka ke bawah secara perlahan—tidak sanggup memandang wajah Naruto. "Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk tentangmu..," lirih Sasuke. Nada suaranya semakin rendah, nyaris berbisik. "Aku selalu bermimpi memasuki ruangan kosong, dan...," Sasuke menghela napas—sejenak. "—melihatmu terkapar di atas lantai—tidak berdaya."

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke semakin kuat. Ia pun menghela napas sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis, menenangkan Uchiha bungsu. "Kau lupa siapa aku..," bisik Naruto. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, kekasih dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto menggerakan badannya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Sasuke, kau jangan bodoh!"

"…," Sasuke mematung—kali ini dialah yang tidak bisa berbicara.

Naruto menghela napas—sejenak. "Sini, biar aku yang mengobatimu..," lanjutnya, menawarkan diri untuk mengobati lubang rektum Sasuke yang pastinya terluka.

"Tidak..," jawab Sasuke—tenang. "Kau tidak usah pedulikan aku..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau adalah prioritas utama," Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Aku melukaimu bukanlah tidak disengaja, itu emosiku karena kau selalu membuatku cemas," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terlebih ketika kau berurusan dengan kakakku yang notabene gila, dan pastinya mudah sekali memisah-misahkan kita berdua hanya dengan cara menggunakan orang di sekitarnya, dan omongan busuknya..," lanjut Sasuke di saat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Iya..," jawab Naruto—singkat.

"Tenang Naruto, aku memang sempat cemburu, tetapi aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mengecewakan aku..," lanjutnya. Sasuke pun tertawa mengejek. "Tidak mungkin 'kan kau megantikan aku dengan orang lebih bodoh dan menyebalkan?"

Naruto tersenyum—merasa omongan Sasuke sungguh lucu.

_Ha—ah.._

_Jadi kau menghukumku karena cemas?_

Batin Naruto—lega.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Perhatian Sasuke membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencang tiba-tiba. Akhirnya lagi-lagi Naruto mengalah, dan membiarkan Sasuke bertindak seenaknya. Pemuda Uzumaki pun membenamkan wajahnya di dalam dada Sasuke, ketika Uchiha bungsu mulai kembali mengobati dirinya.

.

.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu dari peristiwa ini. Cambukan, pukulan yang dirasakannya di malam ini tidaklah sesakit yang dirasakannya pada saat mengetahui mimpi buruk kekasihnya. Mimpi buruk yang selalu meganggu setiap malam Uchiha bungsu tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto. Astaga… padahal hampir setiap malam Naruto menemani Uchiha bungsu tidur, tetapi kenapa Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke selalu terbangun setiap malamnya, dan ketakutan sendiri?

Semua mimpi buruk Sasuke karena Naruto. Ia membuat terror pada alam bawah sadar Uchiha bungsu.

"Maaf Sasu…," gumam Naruto sembari membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada Sasuke, ketika Uchiha bungsu pun hanya tersenyum tipis—lega menanggapi permintaan maaf Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar, ketika pundak Uchiha bungsu basah karena cairan bening. Ya, Sasuke tahu jika Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata—terharu bercampur sedih akibat dirinya. "Lukanya, sakit, ya?" tanya Sasuke, membohongi dirinya sendiri agar harga diri Naruto tetap terjaga. Tidak terlihat menangis karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Kau jangan merasa cemas dan sakit karena sebuah 'luka' karena pasti 'luka' tersebut akan sembuh dan baik-baik saja, jika diobati dengan baik."

Naruto menganggukan kepala dalam diamnya, mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Ya, kau harus baik-baik saja, Sasuke!

Luka di masa lalumu pasti sembuh.

.

.

Bukan tubuh maupun ke-virginan Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lega di malam ini, tetapi dirinya yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke-lah yang membuat hati Naruto tersentuh. Menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda yang sangat memikirkan dirinya adalah kado terbaik yang diterima Naruto selama hidupnya. Oleh karena itu…

_Kalian para kekasih bocah Namikaze!_

_Terutama kau, Itachi!_

_Dengan berat hati…_

_Aku ucapkan…_

_Terima kasih atas kadonya..._

Batin Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar di pelukan Sasuke, ketika ringisan sakit akibat lukanya yang sedang diobati oleh Sasuke, beserta tangisan terharu mengalir dari air matanya terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

Lagi-lagi permainan dimenangkan para kekasih bocah Namikaze keparat yang semuanya—minus Itachi—sedang dihukum oleh para kekasih mereka.

.

Satu kata: Semakin mahal 'sesuatu', maka bayarannya semakin mahal. Semakin baik kado yang yang diberikan, maka untuk mendapatkannya semakin rumit.

**End Omake.**

* * *

Oh iya! Panggilan a la pilot yang digunakan Naruto 'Sasu kepada Naru' itu adalah panggilan Taz kalau mau memanggil teman-teman Taz di dumay. Diilhami (diciptakan) oleh tidak tahu, tetapi dikenalkan pada Taz oleh Inez dan Frau, dan digunakan Taz XP. Tadinya itu buat manggil alien, tapi nggak kepanggil-panggil, jadinya ya digunakan untuk sesama manusia sama Inez dan frau mungkin #digaplok#.

Maaf nez, frau! #sujud sama tetua#

Mhm.. buat Fujoshi Nyasar selamat ulang tahun! #smirk. Kadonya fic ini aja dan kecepetan , ya~ Xixixixi… #kedip2# Jangan lupa traktirannya # #

Lanjut ke fic!

Tahun baru dimulai oleh FIC INI?! .

CIUSSSS! MIAPA?!

T.T

Ini fic apaan? Lemon NS pertama Taz . Holly shit! Taz 'mpe pusing bikinnya. Super seme jadi uke beginilah jadinya. S-A-R-A-P! SARAP! Kalau nggak suka udah dibilang back off, tetapi kenapa masih baca aja? Hello~ Ini adalah kegilaan Taz. Jadi, jangan dipedulikan. Zzzzz…. suka, tidak suka? Silahkan review! Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hot karena Taz memang author abal. Cuman buat lemon sekadarnya T.T.

End Kata: Tanpa saran dan pesan, seorang penulis hanyalah butiran debu~ #apabanget#

Jaa, dan happy new year!


End file.
